


STAY WITH ME

by Fei_chu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: CE, Dom/sub, Dom！Charles, M/M, Sub！Erik
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_chu/pseuds/Fei_chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基于随缘实在是太随缘，而我也想开始修整之前不太成熟的已完结文。所以干脆将之前写过的所有文都搬到AO3来。</p><p>简单概括来讲，这篇文就是一直被认为是DOM属性的ERIK被EMMA骗去了一个D/S俱乐部，有幸遇到真！DOM属性的大学教授CHARLES。然后两个一团糟的人相互治愈的故事。中篇HE。看心情和梗会有N个番外。</p><p>另，骚姆的这首《STAY WITH ME》和文没有特别契合的关系，有些生拉硬扯，但是这歌我非常喜欢，大家可以配合食用。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**第一章**

Erik Lehnsherr已经有五分钟没有说话了，在某些情况下他不说话比说话更加具有威慑力，他明显知道这点，也利用的很好。当然，作为一家钢铁业巨头的CEO，懂得如何运用自己的优势应该是一项天生的技能。但事事并不总是尽如人意，他眼前这位女士似乎完全没有受到Erik眼神威慑攻击的影响，已经开始对着镜子修补有些不均匀的唇膏。

“这是什么？Emma！”一如既往的，在非工作问题上让步的永远是他。

“Erik，我觉得你还没有老到需要眼镜的年纪，你已经盯着它看了五分钟了，你知道他是什么。”Emma头也不抬的回答了他。

“我知道它！是！什！么！请问是什么让你觉得我会需要它！”Erik觉得自己听上去肯定很吓人，当然看上去也是。但又一次的，这明显对Emma没有什么影响。

“哦！为了拯救你可怜的性生活。“Emma总算是舍得在说话间隙对Erik投去一眼，但这明显加剧了他的怒火。

“非常感谢！你真是太贴心了，Emma！但我的性生活既不需要拯救也不需要你关心。现在，带上这玩意儿和你自己快从我的办公室滚出去，我还有工作。“Erik下达了明确的逐客令，这一般表示事情已经糟糕到他不想和你继续纠缠下去。

“我也有，亲爱的。作为公司股东以及日常运营处主管，我觉得确保公司CEO能够正常工作就是我的工作。但是看看你，你简直就像要吃人一样，虽然你长得就像一条鲨鱼，但这不代表你面对WEST企业的财务总监就可以把人吓得屁滚尿流！你以前不这样，Erik。他们是客户！客户！你知道客户两个字怎么写。就算对方是个混蛋，你也不能把你那骚的八百里外都能闻到的DOM气息散发出来吓人！昨天我都快以为你要当场上了那个娘娘腔。”

Emma停下了手上的动作，站了起来。走到门口后回头再次以警告的口吻说道：“Erik，你知道问题在哪里，作为同事我知道你有多专业。作为朋友，亲爱的，我觉得是时候向前看了。试试总不会有坏处，对不？明天是周末，公司缺了你不会倒闭的，你要有信心。时间是晚上六点，不要迟到了。”

Emma体贴的带上了办公室的门，Erik再次看向桌上那封印有花体字的邀请函，纽约傍晚的夕阳余晖透过全景玻璃撒到了上面，“SPIRIT”是这上面仅有的字。Erik站起来拿上了自己的外套，“试试总不会有坏处”他将这张薄薄的纸收进了口袋。

 

“SPIRIT”位于纽约近郊的一座私人庄园里，Erik从来不做没有准备的事情，但今天似乎有些困难，他查不到这座庄园主人的任何信息。在上流社会的窃窃私语中，它就好像一个显而易见的八卦谈资，人们愿意谈论它和它的主人，因为没人真正了解他们。Erik在六点准时踏入了会所的大门，他没有兴趣像别人一样因为一点儿愚蠢的好奇心就提早一个小时到只为了探听到点儿不找边际的八卦。侍者把他带到了一个独立的小房间里，“准备好后请您按铃叫我，先生。”侍者离开后，Erik打量了一下，房间不大，但是装饰的很典雅，看起来主人不喜奢华。房间的正中有一面巨大的镜子，镜前有一排面具。当然，介于这次聚会的性质，私密是最基本的条件。Erik挑了一个纯白色的半面具，戴好后看到房间的指针指向了六点十分，他按下了召唤铃。几秒后房间门就被打开，同一个侍者示意Erik跟着他走。Erik跟着侍者穿过了中庭，转过第二个弯后他看见一扇巨大的门，他们刚走过转口，门就像有感应一样被人从里面拉了开来。

Erik要收回前面他对这里主人的印象，门内的大厅用奢华都不足以形容，巨大的水晶吊灯将整个大厅都照耀的亮如白昼。大厅中人们三三两两互相聚在一起交流，Erik拿了一杯酒，站到了大厅最南的位置上，这个角度可以看到大厅中绝大多数的人，大门也净收眼底。来参加聚会的人比他想象的要多，很明显有些人不是第一次踏足这里，Erik才喝到第二口酒，就看到一个男性，非常明显的DOM已经将一个可怜的毫无反抗资本的男性SUB逼到吧台角落里了。没有人上前阻止或者帮忙，似乎这是自然界里最正常不过的现象。“愚蠢的直观分类”Erik在心里为自己会被Emma说动而默哀，她算是一个朋友，但自己竟然愚蠢的相信一个给上流社会提供乱交便利的聚会能够对自己有帮助。Erik才在这个大厅待了十分钟，他就看到起码三对原本互相不认识的D/S进入了与大厅相连的小房间内。他在心里叹了一口气，准备向大厅门口走去。

“你觉得很无聊是么？”一个声音突然出现在他左侧，Erik都没发现他是什么时候站在他身边的。他回头，首先看到的是一双眼睛。这双眼睛，天哪！Erik在心里想，蓝色珊瑚礁和荧光海滩都不能与这双眼睛相比。就算是面具也无法阻挡他发出的光彩。

“对不起，是我太过唐突。”来者给了Erik一个优雅的道歉，于是Erik又看到了他的嘴唇。啊！Emma！你是一个真正的朋友。

 

“不，并不。是我走神了。抱歉！”Erik迅速找回了自己的思想。对方看上去没有任何攻击性，也不强势。Erik从来不妄下结论，但怎么说，这个眼睛漂亮的过分的矮个子男性从头到尾都不像一个DOM。就像他从头到尾都不像一个SUB一样。愚蠢的直观分类！！！Erik内心叹了到目前为止的第二口气。

“但，我的朋友，我想很少有人能在这种场合想心事，不是么？除非这里没有你想要的。”对方一点儿都没受到Erik心理活动的影响。

他优雅的抿了一口酒，Erik该死的就是不能把自己的眼光从他的嘴唇上挪开。Erik为了掩饰自己不得不也跟着抿了一口酒。接着他就非常非常不优雅的差点儿把酒吐出来。因为对方直接颠起了脚，凑到他耳朵边用气声说了一句：“你觉得我怎么样？我的朋友。”酒的香气混合着湿漉漉的语音直接绕过了所有感官直冲大脑。

Erik不是没有遇到过主动的SUB，说实话，他以前也尝试过参加这种聚会，他总能在其他DOM嫉妒仇恨的眼光中带走全场中最突出的SUB。他已经能感受到来自周围起码三四道不友好的目光，从对方主动来攀谈开始。Erik很快再一次的调整了自己，很少有人需要自己在那么短时间内连续调整。Erik将其归咎于他今晚不够集中的注意力。他稍稍退后了一点儿，用那种大家都知道的DOM的眼光打量对方，好像他刚刚没正眼看过一样。对方还是维持着优雅的微笑，大大方方的让他看，Erik心里犹豫了一下。天知道！要是以前他从来不这样，肯定是Emma那可笑的把他骗来的理由太过荒唐从而影响了他。

“为什么不呢？”Erik探身以同样的方式在对方耳边说道：“没什么人能拒绝这样一双眼睛是么？”

“关于这个，我的朋友。我敢保证，我的眼睛绝不是你在我身上能看到的最漂亮的东西。”对方的轻笑有些惹恼Erik，他感觉自己不是捕食者而是猎物，这不是Erik喜欢的感觉，不管他内心是多么的渴望。

 

对方带领Erik走向了大厅侧边的一扇小门，他熟门熟路的带领路线让跟着身后的Erik在面具后挑了下眉毛。

“看来你很熟悉这里。”Erik还是没有忍住。

“你无须嫉妒，我的朋友。”对方回过身，还是带着令人恼火又赏心悦目的笑意说道：“这里是一个很难让人忘记的地方，请进。”他推开了一扇门。

Erik走进了这个房间，首先呈现在他眼前的是一个巨大的落地窗，这是一个采光非常良好的房间。然后他往左看去，一个看着就十分柔软的床，房间的右侧有一个四人座的沙发，整个房间都被铺上了厚厚的羊毛地毯。唯一让他惊讶的是沙发后的一面硕大的镜子，以及除了这些之外一无所有的房间。这与他以前看到的，为了这种聚会准备的房间不太一样，他有些困惑。

Erik听见门锁在身后锁上的声音，他刚刚回过头，就感觉自己的嘴唇撞上了一个柔软的东西。哦！这真是一个大胆到让人恼火的SUB！Erik只适应了两秒钟，就立马开始了反击。他以前从来不知道有人可以用舌头打架，他鼻尖充斥着马提尼的味道，下颚因为强力的吮吸而发酸，舌头已经开始发麻，就如同他的腿。当他们终于分开的时候，Erik发现他的领带已经在对方的手上了，这事以前从未发生。然后，更令人震惊的事情发生了，Erik发现他不知道什么时候被对方压在了沙发里，而这个大胆漂亮的SUB，一个需要驯服的SUB就跨坐在他身上。

“看来你是一个很有挑战对象。”Erik在面具后挑了下眉毛，用尽量平静的语气说道。毕竟这很难，不论是因为刚刚的激烈亲吻还是他竟然在此之间毫无防备的被压倒在了沙发里。对方看着并不比自己好多少，Erik只能这样安慰自己。然后，他听到了一句改变他人生的话。

“你已经隐藏了太久，我的朋友！久到已经不知道自己到底需要的是什么，而我，能帮你重新寻找到。”对方不顾Erik瞬间变得有些恐怖的眼神，又扬起了他的嘴角继续道：“我叫Charles。”

Erik不知道自己在面具后的表情是怎么样的，但是他肯定这要比他以前所有被Emma誉为变态杀人犯的表情还要恐怖。但是Charles，哦！当然，这个似乎知道他秘密的人，他现在敢肯定这人是个该死的！彻彻底底的DOM！一点儿都没被他吓到。Erik看到他抬起了自己的手，慢慢摘下了自己脸上的面具。上帝啊！Erik在心里做最后的哀鸣，他知道自己已无逃脱的可能。

在很多年后，Erik有时候会无理由的突然回忆起这个夜晚，他想过，要是当初他没有走进这个房间，他的生活是否还会是这样。然后他开始嘲笑自己的假设，那是Charles，他绝无逃脱的可能。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

“隐藏不是痛苦的事情，假装才是。为了，怎么说，那些人愚蠢的刻板印象来假装自己简直是对自我的精神虐待。”Charles用手指摩挲着Erik的下巴线条，就好像他已经抚摸过无数次一样。Erik有一瞬间担心Charles会摘下他的面具，但是他没有。

“看起来你是一个心理医生。”Erik再一次的，当然他已经开始习惯了，调整了一下自己的情绪，让他在被人戳穿最大秘密的情况下，听起来不会太过于示弱。

“哈！你看！不管我是不是一个心理医生，你总是那么具有防御性，这一点儿都不难看出来。这对一个SUB来说，可不是一件好事。”Charles似乎迷上了研究Erik下颚的线条，嘴唇紧跟着手指在Erik的下巴上滑动。天知道他是怎么在这样的情况下说出完整的句子来的。

“刚刚是谁在说那些人愚蠢的刻板印象来的，要是你喜欢柔软的SUB，我相信外面有很多都愿意跟你走，只要你看一眼。”Erik仍然维持着他冷静的语气，尽管这真的非常难，Charles的手指和嘴唇太能让人分心。

不意外的，Charles在听到Erik的回击后，闷笑了起来。“他笑起来真好听”，Erik心里默默的想着。

“我把这当恭维，我的朋友。不过我喜欢尝试不一样的东西，试试总不会有坏处不是吗？”

Charles收敛了笑意，抬起头看着被他压在身下，只要想就可以挣脱的Erik，直直地望进了对方的眼睛里。有一瞬间，Erik觉得他能读到自己的心，能看到他内心的渴望和挣扎，能感受到他就快要放弃的希望，能够带他走出自己无法走出的深渊。“这都是因为他的眼睛太漂亮了”，Erik想着，他想要起身，再一次的，他选择了逃脱。他不能冒险，不能。与内心的渴望相比，被黑暗无助背叛笼罩才是他真正恐惧的。他无法做一个真正的SUB，永远不能，这世上没有一个DOM能够接受这点。他不该踏入这个房间，他早就有过预感的。Erik移开了视线，他刚刚抬起了右手想要起身，就被Charles的膝盖顶了回去，他的手甚至都还没有撑到沙发。他有些惊讶，Charles还是用那种眼神看着他，这让Erik莫名其妙的感到怒意从生。

“你不了解我！不了解！别用你似乎知道一切的眼神看着我，人们永远会转身离开，在他们知道真相的时候！不管在那之前他们会说的多么好听。”Erik在内心咆哮，他都不记得上一次自己这样失控是什么时候了。

 

“我需要起身，先生。如果你不介意的话。”Erik已经平静，刚刚的一切只是在突然袭击下的暂时失守，他已经整理好了自己，缩回了躯壳中。不管别人会觉得这有多悲哀，这是他唯一拥有的了。

“不。”简短的回答，停顿了一下，接着说道：“是Charles，不是先生。”

“这没有区别，在这种环境下，我相信没有区别。”Erik决定要是这个叫Charles，或者随便什么的，没人会在这里给别人真名，再不在五秒钟后让他起来，他就把他掀翻在地上。就算他有再漂亮的眼睛也不能阻止他这样做。

还没等Erik想完，那个刚刚坚决简短说出“不”的人，已经起身放开了他。骤然失去重量的Erik还在沙发上反应了两秒。Erik看着对方慢慢悠悠的走向了靠窗的一个桌子，取过了放在上面的一瓶酒和两个杯子，又慢慢悠悠的走了回来，好像一点儿也不担心Erik会走一样。

“我不认为你是一个懦弱的人，我的朋友。”Charles边倒酒边说着。

“我不是。”他确实不是，一个懦弱的人不可能从贫民窟的孩子变成一个钢铁集团的CEO。

“那你为什么不敢直面你内心的欲望呢？你已经踏入了这里，我相信不是第一次了，这种场合。但你从来没真正下定决心过，即使你那么喜欢我。”Charles开始倒第二杯酒，如果不是他嘴上说的话，Erik会以为他在和已经谈成功生意的商业伙伴庆祝。

Erik很少词穷，介于他的工作就是否定很多人然后决定很多事。但是现在突然发现自己没话讲了，因为对方简直厚颜无耻。“即使你那么喜欢我。”这算什么简单粗暴的结论，他承认Charles很有魅力，可是自己没有那么喜欢他！只是有点儿！有点儿而已。但就这一点儿就足以让他在没有任何阻拦的情况下，没有选择摔门而出，而是接过Charles递过来的酒杯。然后看着他的食指沿着自己的食指从指根慢慢划到了指尖。感谢上帝！他没有把杯子砸到地上。然后他突然意识到，他完全忽略了“即使你那么喜欢我”前面的那一段话。当他想指责Charles在对他妄下评断的时候，对方已经开始了第二回合。

在Erik还在组织反击的时候，Charles已经放下了酒杯，向他走了过来。Erik反射性的抬头看着他，他有一瞬间甚至觉得对方想用强的，然后被自己的想法逗乐了。即使除开DOM与SUB的属性，Charles在生理上绝不是自己的对手。这个想法有些反射到他的脸上，Erik的眼神里带了一点儿戏谑，他已准备好了反击，但话还未出口，Charles再一次让他一败涂地。Charles在他面前跪了下来。

他跪的太优雅了，好像他不是面对一个陌生人，而是作为一个受封的爵士面对他的王。Erik被今天晚上连续几次具有冲击力的情感砸的有些晕头转向，即使他的意志在最短时间内已经竖起了堡垒，但仓促中高铸的围墙早已埋下太多的脆弱。Charles执起了他的手，Erik完全没有反抗的余地，他看着他慢慢凑近自己，在自己的手上印下一个轻柔的，完全不同于刚才的吻。再一次的，用他那湿漉漉的语调说：“请相信我，我的朋友。我与众不同，就如同于你。我值得冒险，就如同于你。”

 

Erik闭上了眼睛，他既没有抽回手，也没有回应。Charles又展现了一个不太符合DOM属性的特质，他非常耐心。即使没有在看他，Erik也知道Charles还是用那种他无法拒绝的眼神看着他。所以他不能睁开眼睛，决不能！上帝啊！他就是一个懦夫。从来都是，不管用多少铠甲和表情来武装自己，他从没有能够真正跨出这步。他一直知道，现在更加糟糕，因为Charles也知道，即使他们才“见面”半个小时。他永远不会有Charles这样的勇气，他甚至不知道自己的名字，他甚至还没见过自己的脸。在Erik觉得自己快到极限的时候，Charles再一次，他已经不想数了，将他推向了自己的欲望。

“你值得的，我的朋友。”Charles似乎是起身了，他的手轻柔的沿着Erik的脖子抚摸到了他的耳后，又从脖子后面绕到了后脑，安抚性的轻轻拉扯着Erik的头发。

“起身，然后走出去！这很容易Erik！你能做到！”Erik发出了一声呜咽。他放弃了。他紧绷的肌肉在Charles的，他祈祷这是他的真名，抚摸下慢慢放松了下来，但是他仍然闭着眼睛。

Charles几乎在他放松的一瞬间就接收到了这个信息，Erik以为他会很得意的笑起来，就如同前面十几分钟内每次打败他一样。但Charles没有。他感受到一个有些丝质的东西抚上了他的眼睛，那是他自己的领带。

“你可以闭着眼睛，视觉目前对你来说无关紧要。你只需遵从你的内心。”

Charles边说边将领带固定在了Erik的后脑上。然后Charles拉起了他，引导他向右转了90°，带着他走了七步，Erik凭印象感觉自己绕过了沙发，他现在应该站在那面镜子前。刚站定，Charles在今晚第一次向他下达了命令。

“请跪下，我的朋友。”仍然是优雅的口音，却是完全不同于前面的语气，如果刚才的Charles是和风细雨中轻柔的微风的话，那现在的Charles是凌厉北风中呼啸的狂风。他直击破开所有阻碍，直击了Erik的内心。

瞬间，已经被削弱的堡垒如同条件反射般再次自动铸造了起来，而Charles完全没有给予它建立的时间。他在Erik右膝盖后非常有效以及迅速的磕了一下，毫无防备的Erik在反应过来的时候已经被迫执行了这个命令。这无疑加快了堡垒铸造的速度，欲望在还未触到裂痕之前就又被包裹了起来。

“遵从你的内心。这很容易，我的朋友，不要抵抗他，他绝不羞耻，也无人能改变。停止欺骗你自己，这比你欺骗别人更加懦弱。你不是一个懦弱的人，我的朋友！你不是一个人。”

在Erik的怒气集聚起来之前，Charles迅速用自己的身体阻止了他准备起身的动作，有效性堪比刚才那不经意的一磕。这对Erik来说太难了，堡垒不是一天铸就的，他想遵从自己的内心，却摆脱不了习惯的侵蚀。该死的，Charles又说对了！他伪装的太久了，久到他记不起上一次的冲动是什么时候，记不起是否有一个夜晚，他抛开了所有的铠甲，直面过自己内心真正的渴望。这是他最后的机会，Charles是他最后的机会。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

他没有机会了。Erik绝望的想着，他坐在自己公寓的门廊里，已经一动不动的待了六个小时。从他狼狈的，完完全全失败的从“SPIRIT”落荒而逃开始。他抱着一团衣服几乎赤裸着冲出了俱乐部的大门。没人阻拦他，因为没人反应过来。他能想象众人后续的窃窃私语和各种猜测，但他不想管，甚至都无所谓是不是有人看到了他的脸，认出了他，他都不知道自己是怎么开车回到公寓的，他没被撞死简直是个奇迹。

Erik痛恨自己，他从没有如此痛恨过一个人，哪怕是那个将他推入如此深渊的男人。他痛恨自己的懦弱，然后他开始痛恨Emma，痛恨她给了他那张邀请函！没有那张纸，他就不会落到如此境地。最后他开始痛恨Charles，他痛恨他的出现痛恨他的主动痛恨他将自己暴露在他一直试图逃避的问题前。最终的最终，他没有力气去痛恨了。他感觉自己的心已不会再为了任何感情悸动，他的心，死了。他没有机会了。

事情进行的很顺利，至少对Erik来说，Charles强而有力的命令让他暂时抛却了控制，这对他来说非常困难，但是他做的很好。Charles是个慷慨的DOM，他不吝啬赞美，Erik每一次的突破都会换来他轻柔的吻和令人安心的抚摸。Erik在这种舒适的环境中慢慢放松了下来，他的外套早已脱下，失去领带保护的衬衫也毫无反抗力的敞开着。他有些高兴，因为Charles在看到他身体的时候发出了一声轻微却可察觉的惊叹，Erik很惊讶自己的高兴。然后是裤子，他能感受到Charles流连在自己身上的眼光，尽管他看不见，但这无疑加剧了其他感官的刺激。Erik觉得这是他最佳的催情剂。

“接下来，我听话的男孩，把你的皮带解开。”Charles一如刚才一样，主导了下一步。Erik经过前面几次的适应，明显已经能够接受并快速执行这样的命令。于是两秒后，他的皮带已经在他的右手上，Erik想将它抛向右边，就如同他的西装外套一样。但是Charles阻止了他。

“不！别太心急，这次不一样。”Charles握上了Erik的右手，从他的手里轻轻抽走了皮带。一瞬间Erik有些僵硬，他当然知道皮带能做什么，在以前他伪装成DOM来寻找那点儿可怜的快感的时候，他的SUB，不管哪一个都非常喜欢皮带。但Erik不同，皮带带给他的阴影如同一个魔咒一样将他一直禁锢在深渊中。他的SUB越享受他就越反胃，他已经记不清多少次在结束后，他一个人躲在卫生间里呕吐。

Charles在这个时候，又展现了他异于常人的读心能力，如果他有的话。他安抚了Erik，“不！不是你想的那样，别担心，你做的很好。”Erik除了相信别无他法，他必须信任Charles，这是他最后的机会。

Charles似乎没有马上用皮带的意思，他仍然温柔的不可思议，他的双手坚定有力的穿过Erik的腰腹，沿着脊椎一路向上，那件白色的熨烫的笔挺的衬衫早已沦落到与他西装同样的境地，被抛弃在了一旁。最终，Charles的手停在了Erik的脖颈上，他的动作很慢，就像他怕惊扰到Erik一样。然后手移开了，Erik所有的触感都随着Charles的手在移动，突然失去这令人安心的抚摸，让Erik感觉有些不满。还没等他表达抗议，他就感觉到Charles的嘴唇贴了上来。一瞬间，Erik的脖子好像烧着了一样，全身都战栗了起来，他看不见！他开始痛恨这个了，如果他没有被蒙上眼睛，那他面前这面巨大的镜子一定能完整清晰的映射出Charles是如何用舌头，仅仅是用舌头舔了一下自己的脖子，就让自己勃起的。要是以前，Erik早已扯下领带，然后把对方压在地毯上了。但这不是别人，这是Charles，Erik绝对不承认，他有点儿害怕万一自己这样做了会令对方不高兴。他从不管别人高兴不高兴的。而且事情进展的不错，Charles很会控制节奏，Erik喜欢他创造的空间和节奏，直到Charles移开了自己的嘴唇。然后，Erik的噩梦开始了。

Charles似乎有些犹豫，他停了几秒钟，在Erik开始感到不安前，他做出了决定。他跪坐在Erik的身后，让Erik能够感受到他在他背后的呼吸。然后，他拿起了一直放在手边的皮带。他慢慢的，非常轻柔的把皮带绕上了Erik的脖子，但几乎在皮带触上Erik皮肤的一瞬间，他就好像一只受惊的豹子一样跳了起来。Charles早有准备，他的膝盖直接横着压在了Erik的小腿上，令后者根本就不能发力，Charles也许比大部分男人都矮小，但他决不瘦弱。而Erik看不见又跪了起码半个小时，这导致于他的平衡感在一段时间内非常的差。所以还没等他站起来，已经被Charles掀翻在地，压的动弹不得了。Charles知道Erik与其他SUB不一样，他似乎对皮带有着无法逾越的恐惧。但Charles还是希望试试，他在Erik的耳旁不住的安抚。

“你必须相信我，我不会伤害你。跨出这一步，我能带你看到天堂。”但显然这一次，Charles具有魔力的声音失效了。Erik根本无法安静下来，他本来就非常强壮，一小段时间的压制已经是极限了。最终，Charles不得不放开Erik，看着他已最快的速度拉下了蒙着眼睛的领带，Erik一定怕极了，他的动作太过以至于面具都掉了下来。但他甚至都没有花时间去捡，就迅速抱着衣服冲了出去。Charles本可以阻拦，但他没动，他今天犯了一个错误，他搞砸了。

 

Erik直到第二天傍晚才从门廊走到自己家的客厅，他收拾好了散落在玄关的鞋子，西装挂了起来放在需要干洗的那一排，衬衫也是。就如同他只是去上班，然后回家了一样。然后他洗了一个澡，他站在花洒下，滚烫的热水冲刷着他的脖子，他整整站了二十分钟，直到他的皮肤再也受不了，对着他的大脑发出尖锐的疼痛感。Erik关了花洒，走出了浴室，他躺倒了床上，他需要睡觉。睡觉！明天还有工作，他需要九点就到公司，九点半有个会议。他的头很疼，他需要睡觉。然后，他睡着了。他不知道自己是怎么睡着的，他做梦，梦见了自己在审阅文件，他定眼看去，发现文件上的字都开始移动。还没等他把这份东西甩出去，这些字母就自动开始排列，他看不懂这些字母排出的单词，他甚至看不懂这些字母。然后他发现这些字母排列的不是单词，而是一副肖像。当他认出里面的人时，他醒了！

Erik经常做梦，当然，介于他一团糟的生活，不需要安眠药已经是老天爷的仁慈了。他看向床边的时钟，八点二十分。生物钟真是奇怪的东西，即使你糟糕到需要将近十个小时的睡眠来恢复，你仍然会在该醒的点醒来。就如同于噩梦从不会驱散，这些已经刻入骨髓的东西，没有什么能够改变。你同他抗争，最终它会狠狠的回击，让你再无抵抗的意志。Erik从床上坐了起来，还没等他的脚支撑起他的身子，他就一下子摔倒在了地上。他根本没有力气站起来，头晕目眩，而且恶心反胃。Erik闭上眼睛，让这波晕眩过去，然后他觉得自己需要吃些东西，再去上班。于是扶着床慢慢站了起来。他看向窗外，升起的日光透过窗帘照到了他的身上，他没有机会了。

Erik九点准时出现在了自己的办公室，Emma竟然没有在他的办公室等他，让他稍微惊讶了一下，这一点儿都不像她。他的秘书立马解决了这个疑问，九点半的会议地点从公司改到了WEST集团的总部。他需要立马驱车过去。对此Erik感觉非常恼火，他不认为这种让步会在谈判中对他们有任何的帮助，但Emma已经安排好了一切，对于这种事情，Erik一向没有什么发言权。会议进行的很顺利，除了对方的财务总监，在每次Erik看向他的时候都握不住笔之外。为此，Emma又给了Erik好几个白眼，Erik一如既往的，忽略了这些。

介于对方总裁事无巨细的性格，谈判的细节被一提再提，一改再改。会议的时间从三个小时延长到四个小时，到现在，已经下午四点了！Erik真的非常佩服这位已经快六十岁的总裁，他看向Emma，后者给了她一个我懂的眼神，以及一个，你赶快给我结束这场酷刑，不然你就等着下一场的眼神。于是Erik只能粗鲁的打断对方在确定最终利润点的论述，他在对方不可置信的眼神下，让了一个点。然后，在十五分钟内，会议结束了。五点的时候他俩已经坐上了回公司的车，刚坐定，Emma就继续用她的眼神扫射Erik。然后，突然间，Emma笑开了，这让Erik有了非常不好的预感。

“你周末过的很愉快！是么？”这是一个问句，不过Emma显然没有让它发挥作用。“他怎么样？哦，能在不被你吓跑的同时拯救你的一定是个甜心。

Erik不知道话题是怎么从让了一个利润点跳跃到他周末生活的。他只是感到非常非常头疼，字面上的意思。他觉得随着车子的细微摇摆，他的所有疼痛细胞都在身体里造反，Emma后面的话他一句都没听到。直到她发出了一声堪比爆破的惊叫。

“天哪！Erik！你在发烧！”

Emma一定是碰到他的手了，天知道，他已经烧了一天了。从早上开始，整个会议中他一直忍着，但是现在狭小的车内空间让他的病情和忍耐力迅速下降。Emma边咒骂着自己边准备让司机直接开去医院，Erik迅速否定了这个提议，换来Emma更加愤怒的诅咒。看在随便什么的份上，他现在需要的只是空气和安静。在抓狂的运营主管和CEO之间，司机犹豫了一下，考虑到平时都是Erik在坐车，他不得不选择听从CEO的决定，这进一步激怒了运营主管。

车停下的时候，Emma扔下一句，“天哪！Erik！你简直是一个死了都不会有人帮你收尸的混蛋。你就指望上帝吧！”然后怒气冲冲的走了。

Erik在车里继续坐了一会儿，他真的非常需要坐一会儿。司机在打开车门看到Erik脸色的时候，这个可怜人把自己的脸都吓白了！他一定很后悔没有听Emma的命令，但是Erik就是那么混蛋，他自己也知道。他深吸了几口气，下了车，吩咐司机可以下班，他今天不会回家之后坐上了电梯。电梯升的很快，这进一步加剧了Erik刚刚舒缓过来的头晕。他闭着眼睛靠在电梯壁上，他从不指望上帝，Erik默默想到，上帝从不存在于他的世界里，即使存在，他也早已被忘却。

Erik终于踏入了自己办公室所在的独立楼层，还没等到他走到秘书台，Angel就迎了上来。

“您有位访客，Lehnsherr先生。”她有些犹豫的说到，“我知道没有预约您不见客，但是那位先生坚持他有重要的事情，他似乎有东西需要归还您。”

Erik有些不悦，他现在只求能够回到办公室，在沙发上好好睡一觉，然后起来完成新规划书的审阅。

Angel立马看出了他的不悦，更加小心的说到：“他说他叫Xavier教授。”

“教授？”Erik在脑中搜索了一番，虽然他现在发着高烧，但是他真的非常确定他不认识什么教授。教授都属于技术部，这不归他管。

“他已经在您的办公室了。“Angel最后不得不用气声可怜巴巴的说出这句话，天知道她怎么会让一个陌生人直接在没有CEO的CEO办公室里等人的。

Erik感觉怒火中烧，于是他恶狠狠地瞪了Angel一眼，后者已经快被吓哭了。他大步走向了自己的办公室，在那一刻，他无从知晓，自己打开的会是通向天堂的大门。

Erik是一个行业内顶级企业的CEO，这表示他的办公室一定位于城市最好的那座大楼里最好的那层以及最好的那间。已经快六点了，残阳的最后一点儿余晖一点儿都不吝啬的全部撒在了这间房间里。Erik用力打开了办公室的门，他看到一个人影站在窗前，似乎在欣赏他每天都能看到的美景。他转了过来，Erik看到了他这辈子最漂亮的风景。那个有着星光般蓝眼睛的人，站在红色的光辉中，Erik觉得这一定是自己发烧出现的幻觉。直到那个他以为再也听不到的声音，用他无比怀念的语调说道：“请原谅我的唐突，我的朋友。“

Erik最后记得的，是办公室的大理石地板。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

Erik又在做梦，Charles能感受到。他的眼珠在闭着的眼皮下快速的转动，他的呼吸急促，出了很多汗。Erik在发烧，他晕过去了，他在做噩梦。Charles在心里唾弃了自己，又一次，就如同过去的十几个小时里他做的那样，他太心急了！

Erik在他面前倒下的时候，Charles得承认，他有一瞬间被吓坏了。他跑了过去，摸上了Erik的颈动脉，他很烫，但是似乎只是发烧。Charles找回了一些淡定，他打了911，然后让明显已经惊慌失措的秘书去把进门通道打开，顺便说一句，这姑娘是个好人，只是太过天真了点儿。救护车过来的这段时间，他一直让Erik枕在他的腿上，帮他松开了领带，Erik似乎还有些不自主的意识，他半睁着没有焦距的眼睛，手一直想要抓什么。Charles觉得有些好笑，他握上了Erik的手，他还想亲亲他，他快得逞了，但是有一位吓人的女士突然冲了进来。Charles有点抱歉，这样形容一位女士是不得体的，但事后他再回忆了一下，仍然坚持Emma真的是一位有点儿吓人的女士。Emma在和他一起跟随急救担架下楼的过程中，一直盯着他看，Charles经常被人盯着瞧，他习惯了，但是Emma的眼神还是让他有点儿难安。这位女士明显从来不需要通过语言来威胁他人。但出人意料的是，当急救人员询问谁跟着救护车去医院的时候，她没有和他抢。在车门关上的一瞬间，Charles和她对视了一眼，他在以后的很多年中经常会被这个眼神警告。“照顾好他，不然我会拧下你的蛋蛋。”

现在一切都平静了。Emma，他们在急症室外面互通了姓名，去了Erik的家帮他拿些住院需要的东西。Charles留在了病房里，Erik明显睡的不安稳，但是他体温已经下来了，也出了很多汗。Charles拿起一块干净的纱布，帮Erik擦了擦脸上和脖子上的汗水。他有点儿不必要的想到了前天晚上的一些画面。哎！Charles在心里哀叹一声。他没有机会了。

Erik醒过来的时候，外面的太阳正好能够晒到病房窗户边的盆栽上。他的眼神焦距了起来，首先看到的是白色的天花板，然后是银色的架子。他转过了头，看到了Charles。后者趴在床边睡的很熟“他竟然是一个教授！”Erik心里有些好笑的想着，“他看上去像个大二的学生。”然后Charles的话，就这样毫无预告的闯入了他的脑中“隐藏不是痛苦的事情，假装才是。”Erik很想抬起手摸摸他，但是他的手被Charles握着，压在了脸下，他不想抽出来。Erik看了一会儿，然后他又睡着了，这次他好像没有做梦。

 

当Erik再次醒过来的时候，他感觉好多了，然后他发现Charles不在房间里。他花了三秒钟怀疑这一切是他的幻觉，然后他听见了门外轻声的交谈，一个是Emma，她的语速很快。还没等他听清另一个声音，门就被打了开来。首先进来的是Emma，她看到Erik醒了，明显松了一口气。然后真正的Emma回来了，她首先嘲笑了一下Erik脆弱的免疫系统，没人会在五月份的纽约着凉发烧，接着她以坚定的，毫无商量的口气通知Erik在下面十天都不被允许踏入公司。还没等Erik出声，Emma就告知他，如果他胆敢在这段时间来公司，她会让大楼的保安直接把他扔到人行道上，公司交的大楼管理费足够每天扔他十次。

“祝你早日康复，亲爱的，你总算是找到一个帮你收尸的。祝你好运。”最终，Emma打开了病房的门，走了出去。

Erik不得不接受自己现在孤苦伶仃一个人被扔在医院，以及后面十天都暂时性失业的事实。他觉得自己的人生已经悲哀到连一夜情都完不成的可怜境地。还没等他自怨自艾完，病房的门又一次打开，进来的是医生，Erik有些失望，接着他看到了跟着医生后面的人。Erik闭上眼睛默默感谢了上帝，他为之前的不敬道歉。

“患者长时间没有进食导致他血糖有些偏低，你需要注意他退烧后的饮食，需要以清淡和易消化为主。”医生似乎在嘱咐，Charles听的很认真，就好像是他在照顾Erik日常生活一样。

Erik睁开了眼睛，Charles看到后勾起了一个微笑，Erik的心有些疼，他回了一个微笑，至少他认为这是个微笑。Charles收敛了笑容，绕开医生，走了过去。他抚上了Erik的额头，确定他退烧了。Charles看着他，Erik有一瞬间觉得他好像要亲过来了。

“咳咳！”明显这个房间里还有第三个人，医生不赞同的看了Erik一眼，好像他把自己搞得那么糟糕是件不可饶恕的罪过。Charles抬起了身子，再次和医生确定了Erik的吃药时间和出院条件。Erik没有在听内容，好像这不关他事一样，他闭上了眼睛耳中捕捉着Charles偶尔两句的回答，然后他又睡着了。

Erik在医院呆了一天半，介于他以前非常健康的身体他恢复的非常快，已经可以开始吃固体食物了。Charles现在不在，他有课要上，“天哪！他竟然真的叫Charles，也真的是一个大学教授。”Erik有些好笑的想着，他一直认为这是他用来进入自己办公室的幌子。Angel绝不是他的对手，连自己都不是。Erik下了床，走到了窗边，他从没觉得纽约的天气那么好过。

Charles是在医院的小花园里找到的Erik，后者正坐在长椅上看着一个男孩和他的弟弟玩飞盘。Charles看了一会儿，走了过去。

“感觉好点儿了？”他问道。Erik明显没有防备，露出了一个和那天一样的惊讶表情，Charles爱死这个了。

“是的，医生说我明天上午就可以出院了。”Erik回过了神，回答道。然后他发现Charles似乎有些为难，果然他马上听到了一个坏消息。

“明天上午？这太不巧了，我有一个学术会议。”Charles明显也不喜欢这个消息，他的语调有些下抑。

Erik有些失望，但Charles的表情有些取悦了他。“没关系，你已经为我做了很多了。”

Erik本想安慰下他，但没有达到效果，Charles皱起了眉头。虽然这很可爱，但是Erik不喜欢看到，他不知道自己该说什么。“他们不是情侣，他们之间的关系奇怪的扭曲着，这一开始就是一个错误。”Erik的悲观因子开始在他脑海里肆虐。

老天爷似乎觉得Erik的好运已经够了，不准备再施舍任何东西。于是Erik只能在Charles的沉默中回到了病房，看着Charles为他准备需要按时吃的药品。其实护士能做这些，但是Charles坚持自己来，要知道Erik住的可是私人病房，不是那种好几个人一间的普通病房，护士不会因为忙碌而配错药的。Erik接过Charles递过来的药和温水，吃药后他感到有些困，Charles明显也看出来了。他帮Erik调整了床的位置，为他拍松了枕头，“他太体贴了，”Erik心里想到，“我没法拥有他。”这是他睡着前的最后一个念头。

 

Erik不知道自己做梦没有，反正他不记得了。他睡了两个小时？三个小时？房间的窗帘被拉上了，房间里有些暗，他适应了一下光线。然后他看到Charles坐在沙发上，开着一盏小灯，不知道是在批试卷还是写讲稿。Erik看了好一会儿，直到Charles再一次习惯性的抬头确认Erik是否睡的安稳，他发现Erik醒了。他们对视了一会儿，Charles放下了手上的纸，站起来走到了床边。

“你睡的挺好，先醒醒把饭吃了，药我已经准备好了你饭后半小时吃下就可以。”Charles边用手确认他的体温正常边说道。

“几点了？”Erik还有些不太清醒的问到。

“已经九点了，你睡了快五个小时。”Charles手上还是没停，帮Erik坐了起来。

后者明显对自己睡了那么久感到惊讶，Charles觉得有些好笑，然后，他亲了亲Erik的嘴角。还没等Erik反应过来，Charles就移开了他的嘴唇，他走到沙发边，拿起了自己的外套和资料。

然后他有些不要意思的说道：“我很抱歉，Erik！但是我不得不回家换身衣服，明天见好么？”

Erik明显已经被刚起床的迷茫和那个吻搞得有些不在状况，“好的！再见！路上小心，明天见！”他听见自己这样回答。

得到回应的Charles微笑着走出了房间，然后Erik听见他嘱咐护士的声音，他慢慢有些回神了，然后他发现自己一直在笑。

当Erik吃到第二块土豆饼的时候他突然想起来，Charles说过明天不能来接他出院的。他没有Charles的电话，不知道他在哪个学校上班，不知道他住哪里。天哪！Erik觉得自己快被自己蠢哭了。他愤恨的戳着土豆饼，他将一切归罪于被烧坏的大脑。然后，他又想到，Charles是等他醒过来才走的，他明明可以吩咐好护士后就离开。他是个病人，谁知道自己会睡到什么时候才醒。Erik望着那块千疮百孔的土豆饼，张嘴吃了下去。

第二天Erik早上7点就醒了，他一直等到10点，然后悲哀的接受了没有人会来接他出院的事实。Emma在9点就发消息来说让他好好呆着家里，要是他胆敢向公司方向跨出一步，那她会让他因为断腿而再次住院的。Erik叹了一口气，拎起自己的包走出了医院。他回到了家，家里定期有清洁人员，所以还是很干净。他为自己倒了一杯水，已经快十二点了，他没费心自己的午饭，因为冰箱里绝对什么都没有，于是他打开了电脑准备查这几天的邮件。他回复了几封例行公事的询问邮件，驳回了一份计划书，然后他看到有一封新邮件。他点了开来，“滚！去！休！息！不！然！我！炸！了！你！家！大！楼！的！电！闸！”Erik盯着这封邮件看了三十秒，关闭了它，删除了它，然后他关了收件箱。他没法不工作，他害怕自己再不用其他东西来塞满脑子就会不自主的想起Charles。哦！他还是开始想了，他打开了GOOGLE，他输入了Charles Xavier，他觉得自己没忘记Charles的姓简直是个奇迹。搜索结果跳了出来，Erik望着页面上第一条旁边的那张照片。他望了五分钟，然后感觉自己简直是一个变态，于是他点开了链接。Erik非常好奇，Charles是怎么找到他的，即使自己是个大企业的CEO，但他不是明星，他的脸不是那种每隔一周就会出现在杂志报纸的，让人熟悉到看一眼就能认出的人。而且他高度怀疑那晚上Charles看到他的脸了。

“他还是一个基因学教授，哦！还有心理学学位。”Erik想到那晚上他对Charles的嘲弄，看起来他至少说对了一点。两个小时里，Erik阅读了Charles三篇论文，其中一篇关于基因的简直让他觉得自己患了阅读障碍症。他最终放弃了，关上了电脑，他感到自己有点儿饿，他犹豫了一下是否要叫外卖。显然这几天清淡的饮食让自己恢复的很好，他基本痊愈了，不知道他的肠胃能否接受油腻的外卖。但他基本别无选择，他按下了号码，还没等他拨出去，门铃就响了。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章**

Erik感到很奇怪，他家大楼进门需要密码和刷卡，他没接到楼下的保安的询问电话，表示不是陌生人来，但说实话大都市的生活有时候太过独立了，他在这里住了三年，连同一层的人姓什么都不知道，邻居拜访基本不可能。但这里很安全，所以他都没装猫眼，他直接打开了门。是Charles，Erik有一瞬间感到很恐怖！Charles真的只是一个大学教授吗？他不会为什么奇怪的机构在服务吧？他怎么什么都知道。

Charles穿着在学术会议上才会穿的那种西装，领带已经松了开来，他有点儿累，他的声音懒洋洋的。“不请我进去么？我的朋友。”Erik侧身让Charles进了屋子，Charles在门廊脱下了鞋子，就好像他来过无数次一样。Erik看到他似乎是嗅了一下空气，然后Charles转过了身子，用Erik这辈子从没听过的最严厉的语气说：“看来你没有吃饭，我的朋友。”

“请跪下，我的朋友。”Erik脑子里除了这句话什么都没有，他差点儿就跪下了。在Erik还在发愣的时候，Charles快速走了过来，他踮起了脚，伸手摸上了Erik的后脖颈。他安抚性的抚摸着，“我很抱歉，Erik！我很抱歉，我不是故意的。我只是有些生气，你必须好好吃饭，你刚刚出院。”Erik平静了下来，他都不知道是自己做到的，还是因为Charles的安抚。他低头看到Charles似乎有些紧张，他眨了两下眼睛，低下头轻轻亲了一下Charles的嘴角。“我也很抱歉，我不应该这样罔顾自己。”Erik直视着Charles，后者有些惊讶，然后他看到那双眼睛里闪现出了笑意。Erik觉得自己大概永远不会看腻。

“我刚刚想叫外卖的，我不怎么下厨，家里也没有什么东西。”Erik进一步解释到。Charles听到后轻笑了起来，收起了一直放在Erik脖子上的手，他笑的越来越厉害，Erik有些被搞糊涂了。“哦！天哪！哦！你真是一个比单身汉还要单身汉的单身汉。”Charles有些喘不过气来，Erik喜欢看他笑，但被嘲笑的是他，他还是有些委屈。Charles总算是停了下来，但是笑意一直在他的脸上，他从客厅走到了厨房，Erik惊讶的发现他不需要领路，他下意识的跟了进去。Charles打开了冰箱的门，Erik觉得他家里一定住了一个田螺姑娘。以前空空荡荡除了啤酒和牛奶之外绝不会有其他东西的冰箱，早已经被各种食材和半成品塞得满满当当，Charles没有打开冷藏，但是他敢肯定，那里面一定也是满的。

“你住院这几天，我来过， Emma坚持认为两个公司高层同时翘班是会给公司带来严重后果的，所以她给了我你家的钥匙和密码。说实话，Erik，你不能因为自己是一个人就选择这样简单粗暴的生活方式。”Charles边从冰箱里拿出蔬菜和牛肉，边解释到。“Emma？Charles什么时候和Emma认识的？”Erik还没接受Charles就是田螺姑娘的事实，这个根本性的问题又击中了他。他觉得自己像个傻瓜一样被出卖了。Charles看了下他，似乎有些疑惑，然后他放下了手上的食物。Charles绕过了餐桌，他站到Erik面前，后者几乎不想看他。“你在办公室晕过去的那天，你的秘书打给了Emma，她冲了进来看到了我。我们在急症室门口做的自我介绍。Erik，你必须要相信我，这世上不是每件事情都会变得那么糟糕的。”

Erik有些沮丧，他当然知道，Emma和Charles联合起来耍他的几率简直比地球变成太阳的几率还要小，但是他就是该死的没有办法不去想这样糟糕的事情。他总是被糟糕围绕。Erik还是有些不敢看Charles，后者没有逼他，Charles回到了料理台前，拿起了一个番茄。“想来帮忙么？我的朋友。”

 

Erik在洗土豆，Charles在切番茄，他们没有说话，厨房里只有规律的切菜声和水声。Erik觉得自己应该道歉，他洗完了三个土豆，关上了水。“我洗好了。”最终Erik只能说出这句。“你能把土豆的皮刨干净吗？”Charles没有回头的说到，语气似乎没有那么糟糕。Erik走到了垃圾桶前，开始处理土豆的皮，还是没有声音。Charles明显已经处理完了番茄，他开始切洋葱了。Erik甚至想过干脆把自己的手刨出血，这样他就有理由打破沉默然后道歉了。他回头看了一眼在腌番茄的Charles，他不能这样做，他会生气的。

Erik实在是不太擅长厨房事物，在Charles腌好了番茄、切好了洋葱、解冻完牛肉后，Erik才把该死的土豆皮从土豆上刨干净。他像个傻瓜一样将三个土豆放在了砧板上，Charles看了一眼，这一眼时间似乎有点儿长。“他是一个充斥着悲观情绪的，连个土豆都没法处理好的，没法做个真正从属者的SUB！”Erik觉得自己快被绝望吞没了。Charles什么都没说，他拿过了土豆开始切。Erik觉得自己快被这声音搞疯了，他应该现在，立马就道歉！“还需要我做什么？”Erik想抽自己，“道歉不难！不难！为什么你就是说不出口。别再纠结你那愚蠢的自尊心了，只是道歉而已，它不会让你失去控制权的。”Erik在心里咆哮。

“不用了，我的朋友，你看上去有些累，去休息一会儿吧，做好了我会叫你的。”Charles还是没抬头，“他已经超过半个小时没看自己了，他一定生气极了。”Erik觉得自己不能走，但他又不想在这时候和Charles作对，他只能默默回到了客厅，他在沙发的左边坐了下来，这样他一探头就能看到在厨房的Charles。他打开了电视，已经下午三点了，今日股市已经闭市，Erik看着财经频道的分析，每隔两分钟他就控制不住的探头去看Charles，好像他会从那里面消失一样。三次以后，Erik觉得自己不能再这样了，这一点儿都不像他。于是他强制自己把注意力集中在电视上，里面双方嘉宾对一支股票的走势正在进行愚蠢的辩论。Erik成功的在接下来的二十分钟内没有再看过厨房，节目结束了，Erik对于自己能够坚持下来感到很欣慰。“你看，Charles对我的影响没有那么大，你做到了Erik。”他有些得意，为了奖励自己，他决定去厨房对Charles为他做饭表示下关心。

他踏入了厨房，里面没有人。Charles消失了，一瞬间Erik整个人的体温都升高了，恐惧激发的荷尔蒙瞬间冲遍了自己身体里的每一个细胞。他走了！他抛下自己！就因为Erik无法抛下自己的尊严和那可笑的早已不存在的控制欲，他离开了。Charles一定意识到自己永远无法做一个合格的SUB，他离开了。“人们永远会转身离开，在他们知道真相的时候！不管在那之前他们会说的多么好听。”Erik闭上了眼睛，绝望的想着，他又一次，又一次搞砸了。

 

Erik不知道自己站了多久，他让恐惧抓住了自己，他感到有些摇摇欲坠。在他真的倒下之前，他被拯救了。“Erik！你不舒服吗？是不是又开始发烧了？”Charles带着非常担心的眼神快速从厨房的另一个门里走过来。Erik在听到声音的一瞬间就睁开了眼睛，他死死的盯住突然出现的Charles，害怕眨下眼睛对方又不见了。这明显加剧了Charles的担心，他举起了有些凉的手摸上了Erik的脸颊，“天哪！我愿意用所有换这个。”Erik在心里想到。没有得到回答的Charles似乎有些困惑，他想放下自己的手，但是刚移开一毫米，Erik就抓住了。Erik没有开口，他知道Charles能看出来的，果然Charles沉默了几秒，然后说到：“我绝不会在你不知道的时候离开，Erik，我向你保证。”Erik觉得自己是个混蛋，“我很抱歉！Charles，我不该这样误会你，你为我做了那么多，我很抱歉！它太影响我了，我不知道怎么抗拒它。”Erik说的很快，语无伦次的，语调有些扭曲，可能是因为肾上腺素的原因也可能是他真的很害怕。Charles没有移开自己的手，他举起另一个，再一次抚上了Erik的后颈。Erik闭上眼睛享受着这种触感，他慢慢平静了下来，他想让这个时间再长点儿，他感到自己的唇上有些湿，他张开了嘴。他得到了一个有生以来最棒的吻。Erik没有回到客厅，他们一起完成了这顿饭。

Erik一边切着面包的边，一边在内心耻笑自己，他竟然忘记了厨房后面有个杂物间，Charles只是在里面找烤面包机而已。虽然他对自己的智商感到了绝望，但是他不能停止自己脸上的笑。天知道！要是Emma看见他现在这幅表情，一定会报警的。但什么都不能阻止他现在处理面包的边，Charles煮的汤实在是太香了。他们吃完了晚饭，五点，如果这算是晚饭的话。Charles随后又做了一些三明治放在冰箱里，可以预见，过几个小时就会需要它们了。

然后他们一起坐在了沙发上，Erik花了两秒钟担心他们应该做什么。Charles很快一如既往的做出了决定，“你累么？需要去睡会儿吗？”Erik又花了五秒钟确定Charles指的睡是字面意思，然后他又一次在内心唾弃了自己。“不！我有点儿邮件需要处理，我中午做的时候被Emma打断了。”几乎在说完的一刻Erik就后悔了。因为Charles挑高了自己的眉毛，“你听起来就像是一个工作狂，我的朋友。”Erik知道Charles痛恨自己不会照顾自己，他想要补救。但Charles没有给他机会，他走向了门廊，Erik有一瞬间就怕他要走了，毕竟他吃过饭了，身体也很正常，已经是傍晚了，Charles一定想要回家。Erik没有理由挽留他，他们不是情侣。

幸好！幸好Charles又折回来了，他只是去拿进门的时候扔在门廊的包。他从包里拿出来一叠试卷和一支笔，“期中真是一段美妙的日子，你能把那些不知天高地厚的小屁孩们搞得屁滚尿流的。”Charles边说边坐在了沙发了，脱掉了拖鞋，把腿搁在了茶几上，就好像他在自己家一样。“我想你不介意吧，我的朋友？”Charles睁着他的眼睛问，Erik毫无胜算。于是他只能去卧室把手提电脑搬了出来，打开继续中午没有处理完的和新涌进来的邮件。他专心致志的工作了两个多小时，他都没意识到。等他看到发件时间竟然已经是八点半的时候，他才猛的抬起头来。然后他发现Charles在盯着他看，明显已经看了有一段时间了。Erik有点儿想要道歉，他就是一个工作狂，从下午那次经历后，对着Charles道歉似乎变得非常容易。Charles在他停下的时候凑了过来，说到：“你认真工作的时候可真性感。”“真想亲亲他！”Erik在心里想到，他凑上去亲了一下。

Charles似乎对Erik这个举动感到很满意。他笑着站了起来，Erik也跟着站了起来，他以为Charles会去倒杯水或者吃点儿东西，但现实就是那么残酷。“时间不早了，我的朋友，我必须离开，不然我赶不上最后一班地铁了。”Charles温柔的嘴唇里吐着残酷的话，尽管这不是他的本意。Erik想了一百个留下他的借口，然后又全部否定了。他可以开车送Charles回去，这样他可以多待一个小时，然后他想起来自己的车在公司。他可以装晕让Charles留下，但这连三岁孩子都骗不了，更何况Charles会生气的。最终Erik只是说出了“谢谢你的食物，路上一定当心。”这样的话。

他看着Charles在门廊穿鞋，他的眼神完全聚焦在一个不该聚焦的地方。然后他看到Charles打开了门，走了出去，他想跟着他出门，被对方拒绝了。“不，你不用送出来，我认识路。早点儿休息吧。”Erik只能无力的看着Charles走进了电梯，在门关上的一瞬间他看到Charles向他微笑。

“他就是一个懦夫！他应该留下他的。”Erik躺在床上，无尽的后悔吞噬着他，他甚至没有得到一个再见吻。十秒钟后，Erik从床上蹦了起来，他简直是个蠢货，他又忘记问Charles要电话了。他都没法发消息问对方是不是到家了。


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章**

Charles在第二天的八点准时踏入了自己的办公室，不意外的门口已经有几个觉得自己有挂科危险的学生等着自己了。早知如此何必当初，Charles从来不在成绩上心软。他们都是成年人了，需要为自己负责。

Charles在八点零五分打开了自己的电脑，耳边有个女生哭哭啼啼的请求他给予重考，不！孩子！来大姨妈不能作为重考的理由，不然这对男生来说简直是性别歧视。然后他在两分钟后打开了自己的邮箱。一封邮件跳了出来。事实证明Charles Xavier教授不仅仅是难搞而已，他还很吓人！虽然他长的很好看，但是在学生请求予以重考的场合里笑的跌下椅子明显不是一个教授应该做的事情。尤其是在学生已经哭了五分钟的情况下，这导致在求情的那个可怜的女生直接捂着脸跑出了教学楼。

Charles知道自己作为一个教授，刚刚行为严重失当，但是抱歉！他忍不住，谁都没法在看到一封昨天约会对象询问自己是否安全到家的邮件时保持淡定，尤其这还是自己的工作邮箱。哦！Erik真是一个奇迹，Charles这样想着。他决不会让他逃走。

于是Charles眼含笑意的给Erik发了一个短信，他当然早就有Erik的号码了。

——收到了你的邮件，我安全到家了，谢谢！另，如果你想知道的话，我现在在办公室。以及，这是我的号码。Charles X   8:12

仅仅两分钟后，他就收到了回复。

——抱歉！我只能在网上找到你的工作邮箱，希望这不会对你产生困扰。Erik L   8:14

——不！当然不会，是我太过大意。我早已有你的号码，我应该早点儿想到的。C   8:15

——我在吃你昨天留下的三明治，味道很好。你做了很多，我看足够我吃到中午了。E   8:17

Charles对这条短信的暗示感到有些得意，但这远远不够，他要的不仅仅是这点儿。他要Erik完完全全的向自己敞开他的心，毫无顾忌的说出他需要什么。任何方面，他都会满足他，只要他说出来，只要他请求。

——很高兴你喜欢，我十分钟后有课，我们回聊。照顾好你自己，别老想着工作。C   8:20

——好的，我会照顾自己的。E   8:23

Charles觉得Erik的哀怨基本上能够顺着信号飘散过来。他将手机放进了抽屉，拿起了自己电脑，他答应HANK帮他看一天图书馆的，他不能食言。

下午三点半，Charles从图书馆回到了自己的办公室。他拿出了手机，不出意外的，他看到了四个未接电话和七条短信。Charles为自己倒了一杯水，坐了下来。

未接来电1——12:01

未接来电2——12:05

未接来电3——12:22

未接来电4——13:45

——你下课了吗？E   10:07

——希望我没有打扰到你。E   10:12

——你吃饭了吗？E   11:01

——我在吃最后一个三明治。千层面热的时候要不要把它从包装盒里拿出来？E   11:15

——Charles我有点担心你，你能不能就回我个字母，我只想知道你没事。   12:18

Charles看到这条的时候有些罪恶感，他开始有些担心自己会不会像上次一样太急了。

——我打电话到你学校了，他们坚持认为你不在办公室没接手机不代表你被绑架了。   13:02

——我输了，我承认我只想要你今天也来我家。   14:00

哦！天哪！他又搞砸了！为什么自己就是不长记性！你搞砸过很多次了！这是Erik，你不能还是这样混蛋的冒险。Charles后悔死了，他立马抓起了他的钱包和手机，他想打给Erik，但是他怕电话里说不清更加剧矛盾。他必须马上见到Erik。

 

Charles进了大楼，大厅保安早就已经认识他了，在等电梯的时候他有些烦躁。他觉得自己这样一而再的搞砸是不可饶恕的。他以前也搞砸过，但他从不后悔，他总觉得事情变成这样是因为那些SUB的问题，他提醒过他们的。人们总是在知道真相后转身离开，不管在那之前他们说的多么好听。他一直在逃避，他可以振振有词的说Erik，但每次现实给他的回击都会让他认识到，他的问题更大。Charles走进了电梯，按下了十四楼。他不能再搞砸了！他没有机会了。Erik是他最后的机会。

Charles按响了门铃，10秒钟后门被打开了，这是Erik第二次为他开门。他什么都没说，侧身让了开来，Charles简直就像个犯错的大一新生。他换上了柔软的拖鞋，走到了客厅，他突然词穷了，他不知道该说什么。

“需要喝点儿什么吗？”Erik打破了沉默。“不，谢谢。”他们对视了一会儿，Charles走向了Erik，他踮起脚有些试探性的亲了亲Erik的嘴唇，对方没有回应。他像前几次一样，抚上了Erik的后颈，Erik第一次闪躲了。Charles对于这样的反抗有些恼火，他决不允许Erik逃避他的触摸。他上前了两步，将Erik压在了墙壁上，Erik没有反抗。

“我很抱歉，Erik！我不该这样做，我并非玩弄感情之人。也从未将你的情感当做玩物，我永远不会嘲弄它们，因为这样做最终被嘲弄的只会是我自己，我很抱歉！请原谅我，我保证不会再有下次了，请给我一次机会。”Charles停顿了一下，然后他换了一种口气，凌厉的程度几乎要赶上那个晚上了，“但我决不允许，不允许你逃避我的触摸，Erik！我以前没说过，但我深切希望不会有下次。“然后Charles再一次抬起了手，摸上了刚刚被躲过的地方，Erik没动，他没有放松。

Charles在心里叹了一口气，他再次凑了上去，慢慢舔着Erik的嘴唇，直到对方紧抿的双唇出现了一点儿空隙。Charles没有停止，他用舌头勾了一下出现的缝隙，然后钻了进去，他得到了热烈欢迎。这个吻最终发展到了和那个晚上一样激烈的程度。当他们终于分开的时候，Erik用一种心有余悸的眼神看着Charles，“别再这样做了，随便你做什么，别再用自己来开玩笑。”Charles抱歉的看着他，“绝不会了，我保证。”

最终在晚些时候，Erik完全原谅了Charles，因为后者为他做了意大利面。在清淡了五天后，Erik终于吃到了点儿有油水的东西。吃饱后的人总是非常好说话，他们一起清理了厨房，然后坐到了沙发上。今天Erik本来可以在白天把邮件处理完的，但这太困难了，在他几乎全天都在担心Charles的情况下。当Erik饭后打开电脑，准备工作的时候，Charles不得不再次为了这个抱歉。Charles出来的太急，他几乎什么都带，他坐在沙发上看电视，把声音调成了静音。于是接下来的两个小时，基本就在Erik噼里啪啦的打字声，偶尔的咒骂声和Charles询问他是否需要咖啡中度过。

Erik处理完了所有的事情，当然一切还算不错，除了中间他几乎为了一个未经他同意的愚蠢决定而冲到公司立马召开工作会议。Charles及时提醒了他，Emma基本上算是他通往工作道路的最大BOSS。于是Erik不得不换个方式，致电决策人，然后把他骂的狗血淋头。Charles坐在旁边惊讶的看着Erik仅仅是通过电话，就几乎把对方的所有防御都击溃。“他实在是太性感了！”Charles想着。

终于在对方丢盔弃甲的保证中，Erik挂断了电话，然后他在余怒未消中得到了一个足以消磨人意志的吻。当这个吻结束的时候，Erik知道这意味着什么，Charles要走了。果然Charles露出了一个有些抱歉的笑容，“时间不早了，我必须要走了。要是你晚上饿的话，我又做了些三明治放在冰箱里。明天中午不要吃三明治了，晚上还剩下有些浓汤，你可以将就下。我明天下班后还是会来。”Charles边说边向门廊移动，当他走到门口的时候，他发现Erik没有跟过来。“不送送我么？我的朋友。”Charles有些戏谑的说到。他们认识快一个礼拜了，基本上Charles主导着他们的每一步，Erik喜欢这样。他以前从来没意识到过，他是多么喜欢不用自己来做决定，不用自己来承担一切。他做了一件Charles一直希望他做的事情，Erik听从了自己的内心，完完全全的毫无保留的遵从自己真实的想法。

“留下来，Charles”Erik觉得自己的声音有些抖，他没有停顿，他怕自己鼓足的勇气会随着沉默流失殆尽。“我想你留下来，Charles，求你。”他明显惊讶到了Charles，介于今天发生的事情，Charles从没奢望Erik在今天求他留下，他早已准备好一场旷日持久的拉锯战，但对方突然给予了一次闪电袭击。Charles花了五秒钟确定Erik是认真的，然后他走了回去，他看着Erik的眼睛，Erik老说自己的眼睛漂亮，但Erik不知道自己有多爱他的眼睛，灰绿色的，会散发出脆弱和坚毅的光芒。“我需要一套睡衣，希望你有多余的，我的男孩。”Erik放松了下来，“当然，你可以先洗澡。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有EC肉。

**第七章**

Erik绝不承认自己有点儿紧张，在Charles洗澡的时候，他检查了三遍床单是不是干净枕头是不是松软。当他快要坚持不住第四次拍打枕头的时候，Charles从浴室里走了出来。“希望你不要介意，我用了你的牙刷。”Charles穿着他的睡衣，用了他的牙刷，还会睡他的床。Erik觉得这太美妙了。“当然不会，抱歉，我以后会多准备些日常用品的。”Erik有些不好意思，就算他是单身汉，家里没有一套全新的洗漱用品也是说不过去的。他拿起了自己的那件睡衣，准备去洗漱。说实话，他手上这件才是新的，他常穿的那件已经在Charles身上了，看起来Charles对此一无所知。Erik停下了脚步，在他看到Charles躺上了床的时候，后者的睡衣因为大了两号的缘故本来就很松，现在更因为Charles的动作变得基本上对胸口起不到什么遮挡作用。Charles似乎没有要拉上的意思，他正专注于自己的手机。Erik强迫自己移开眼睛，他进入浴室的动作有些不必要的大。

Erik在洗的非常快，他想快点儿回到卧室去，他没对今晚会发生什么抱有很大的期望，他只是想快点儿躺倒床上去，Charles在等他。他已最快的速度回到了卧室，然后他悲哀的发现Charles没有等他，他已经躺下了，呼吸均匀，他睡着了。Erik看了两分钟，前面三十秒在失望，后面一分三十秒他就忘记自己在想什么了。睡着的Charles太没防备了，最终Erik只能叹口气，轻轻的爬上了床的另一边，“他留下了，”Erik想着“他不能太贪心。”一分钟后，Erik也睡着了。

半夜的时候，Erik醒了，他不知道为什么自己会醒，他很确定今晚没有噩梦，他白天也没有过度睡眠，但他醒了。他花了几秒适应房间里的昏暗，然后他看向自己的右边，那里没有人。Erik没有花力气去担心Charles走了，他保证过的，他从来没有骗过他。Erik认为Charles也许只是去厨房倒杯水，马上就会回来。他等了五分钟，房间外面除了寂静没有其他声音，Erik坐了起来。他想去厨房看看，他担心Charles是不是摔倒了或者发生了什么。他走出了卧室，来到了客厅门口，客厅比卧室要亮一点儿，月光透过落地窗在房间里破出了一道光，照在了正对走廊的沙发上。Charles坐在那里。

Erik停下了脚步，他等了几秒，抬手给了自己一巴掌。这巴掌又快又狠，这让坐在沙发上的Charles挑高了眉毛。“哦！我的朋友，你不应该这样伤害自己的。”Charles的声音有些喘，但鉴于他目前手上的动作，这句话显得太过冷静了点儿。Charles在月光的照耀下，慢慢抚摸着自己，他身上Erik的睡袍已经完全敞开，月光让他看上去整个人都在发光。他的眼睛比以往都要蓝，他的嘴唇比任何时候都要红。Charles眼睛眨都不眨的盯着Erik，他手上的动作轻柔但是坚定，他完全勃起了。

Erik完全被冲击了，换了任何一个人，半夜醒来，看到这幅画面都会被冲击到的。Erik完全不知道自己该做什么，他只感觉自己在最短的速度内硬了起来，他从来没那么快的硬过，也从来没有那么硬过。新的睡袍完全不能遮盖这个事实，Charles轻易的看了出来，他举起了自己的右手放到了唇边，Erik的视线焦距瞬间转移到了那里。Charles非常非常慢的伸出了舌头，从自己右手的食指开始舔，然后加入了中指，不出几秒钟，两根手指就被添的在月光里发光。Erik似乎找回了自己对身体的控制，他抬腿走了过去。

“呆在那里别动，Erik！”还没等Erik跨出第一步，Charles就迅速的阻止了他。Erik死死盯着Charles的眼睛，两个人对视了一会儿，Erik放下了抬起的腿，没有动。Charles明显对这个举动很满意，他继续自己的动作。他加快了抚在自己阴茎上左手的动作，他没有费力去掩饰自己的声音。叹息般的呻吟直直钻入了Erik的脑中，他没法再坚持了。

“Charles，别这样对我，求你！”Erik试了几次才找回自己的声音。Charles抽出了一直放在嘴里的手指，“你不喜欢你看到的么？”Charles的声音懒洋洋的，就好像他刚刚睡醒一样。“为什么？”Erik明显大脑已经没法思考了，他全身所有的细胞都涌在下面。Charles似乎被这个问题逗乐了，他笑了起来，“这是你的奖励，你不想要么？我的男孩。你今天真是令我惊讶。我赏罚分明，你应该好好享受这个。”CHALRES的手没停，两个被完全过分湿润的手指已经慢慢开始沿着脖子向下，在阴茎上打了个转，绕了过去，继续向下。Erik完全没法移开，不管是自己的身体还是目光。这不是奖励！！！不是！这是世界上最严厉的酷刑！他突破了自己，虽然是一小步，但是换来的是惩罚！Erik觉得自己快爆炸了，他必须停止这样，他必须让Charles停止这样。

Charles左手的动作越来越快，呼吸急促了起来，他的胸膛随着阴茎的跳动起伏的更加厉害。Erik看不见Charles的右手，沙发前的茶几阻挡了他的视线，他痛恨这个，但是他不能动！Charles不希望他动！最终，好像有一个世纪那么长，Charles发出了一声完全击溃Erik的呻吟，他射了出来和Charles一起。这简直不可思议，他甚至都没有触摸过自己。Erik已经站不住了，他扶着客厅门口的矮柜，整个人像不要命一样在出汗。他抬头看着Charles，不放过他任何一个表情和动作。Charles整个人都非常舒展，他沉浸在高潮过后的余韵里，他没有闭起眼睛，他将Erik整个人都尽收眼底。“Erik真是一个奇迹，”Charles想着，“他绝不会放过他。”

“过来。”Charles说的非常轻，但Erik还是捕捉到了，他以最快的速度移动了过去，他的腿有点儿软，跨过茶几的时候似乎磕到了，但他一点儿都没有在意，他需要到Charles那边去。Erik停在了沙发前，天知道他是怎么做到的，他应该快速的扑上去将Charles狠狠融到自己身体里去。但Charles只说了“过来。”他不能自作主张。

Charles有点儿惊讶于Erik的表现，他学的太快了，超出了自己的期望。而他是一个赏罚分明的人。他探起身子，站起来拉过Erik，与他交换了位置。“坐下。”Erik坐下了，沙发上充满着Charles的味道，Erik又硬了。Charles跪坐了上来，Erik感受到了他没有把全部的重量都压上了，他想抬起身子让Charles完全坐在他身上。“不！别心急，我的朋友。”Charles阻止了他，再一次。Erik没有反抗的余地，他看着Charles牵起了自己的右手，像刚才那样开始舔。天哪！他的方式就好像这两个手指是自己的阴茎。Erik呼吸的比刚才还要急促，他太过激动，以至于眼泪都集聚在了眼眶中。Charles停下了舔弄，Erik不想离开他的嘴，手指压在舌头上的触感、搅动在温润口腔中的感觉，他不想离开。

但Charles总是那么残忍，他拉开了Erik的手，“告诉我你想要什么，Erik！只要你说出来。”Charles趴在Erik的耳边，手摸着他的颈后，用那种Erik完全没法拒绝的声音说着他没法拒绝的话，Erik毫无胜算，从他在医院醒来看到CHARLS趴在床边开始，他早就输了。Erik闭上眼睛，任由积聚的泪水因为挤压而滑出眼眶，“让我碰你，Charles；让我占有你，Charles；让你属于我，Charles，求你了。”Charles没有逼Erik睁开眼睛，他安抚性的在Erik的嘴角亲了一下。然后Erik感觉到身上的重量在增加，他感觉自己的睡衣被拉了开来，一只手从胸口慢慢往下，Charles的嘴唇紧跟着，Erik闭着眼睛感受着每寸被抚摸和舔舐过的皮肤。Charles的手围着他的大腿根打转，几秒后，他的阴茎被拉了出来，今天晚上第一次暴露在空气里。那只手立马覆盖了上去，Erik觉得自己又开始喘了，Charles的舌头围着他的乳头打转，Charles的手圈着他的阴茎，他的鼻尖充满了Charles的味道。他屏蔽了视觉，就如同那个晚上一样，但他不再感到害怕，Charles从不欺骗他，他请求了。

突然间这些触感都没有了，Charles停下了自己所有的动作，如果不是Erik身上的重量扔在，他会怀疑Charles走了。Erik有些难耐，他发出了一声不满的呜咽，Charles还是没有动作，他希望Erik睁开眼睛。Erik明白自己看不见不代表事情还有回旋的余地，他不过是在最终挣扎而已，他必须下定决心睁开眼睛，不然他不会得到他想要的。但这太难了，有时候最后一步需要的时间是最长的，感谢上帝！Charles帮了他。

“睁开眼睛！Erik！你能做到的，睁开来，看着我。”Charles的声音有些冷，这让Erik有点儿不安，但这个命令干脆而坚定，这让Erik更容易执行。他慢慢睁开了眼睛，他最先看到的还是那双眼睛。就如同那个晚上一样，Erik整个人只能看到这双眼睛，里面有他需要的全部，他可以放心将自己的控制权交出，有生以来第一次，Erik不会为了失去控制权而感到彷徨和防御，他爱这种全身心放松的感受，这是Charles带给他的。自己绝不能失去他！

Charles当然看懂了，他的嘴角以Erik最喜欢的角度弯着，他凑过去抱着Erik，然后……他沉下了身子。他们两个人都深吸了一口气，Erik的尺寸有点儿大，他们也没有充分的润滑，Charles甚至都没费心去找润滑剂和保险套，这里肯定没有。Erik怕Charles受伤，他托着后者的腰，有点儿想撤出来，但是Charles没有给他机会，最终他全部进去了。他们停顿了一会儿，Erik感受着Charles包裹他的感觉，他嗅着Charles的脖子，“让我来，Charles，能让我来么？”Erik请求到，Charles在他的耳后舔了舔，“如你所愿，我的男孩。”

这有点儿超出CHARELS的预期，Erik总有这种神奇的能力。Erik几乎要把自己埋在他的体内了，他们互相看着对方，Erik的眼角有点儿红，但自己肯定也好不到那里去。Charles很少叫床，当然，介于他之前的那些SUB，他们完全没法和Erik比，Erik是独一无二的。所以当Erik保持着连接的姿势，直接将他摔到沙发上的时候，Charles叫的有点儿大声，但这完全阻止不了Erik，他加快了抽插的速度。Charles的双手勾着Erik的脖子，没有停下对他头颈的抚摸，偶尔太过深入或者太过刺激，Charles会拉扯下Erik的头发，然后后者就会给予一个有点儿抱歉的轻吻。他们始终没有错开眼神，当Erik的动作越来越快，Charles迅速开始收缩，在Erik还没来得急叫出来的时候他吻了上去。这不是一个温柔的吻，他们像明天就会分别一样的亲吻，Charles将Erik的舌头绑架到自己的口腔里，他们互相舔遍了对方口腔里的每一寸，最终当Erik射出来的时候他们分开了。Erik有那么十几秒钟完全没法控制自己的呼吸和心跳，他所有的感官都失效了。

他们依偎在一起，不知道过了多久，Erik觉得那肯定很久，因为月光已经不知道在什么时候消失了，他发现自己还在Charles体内，后者没有催促他离开的意思，于是Erik紧了紧自己的手臂，他不想动，沙发虽然有点儿小，但这没关系。

Charles在他的怀里轻笑了起来，这让Erik不得不抬头去看他，“你看！亲爱的，我不反对我们就在这里过夜，但我不想明天坐着给那些孩子们上课，这太不得体了，是不是？”Erik有些泄气，他不想离开，但是他不得不从Charles体内退了出来，这引起后者一声压的非常低的呻吟，Erik喜欢那个声音。他站了起来，他们俩的睡衣都没有脱下来，所以他只是系上了自己的衣带，然后帮还躺着的Charles也系好。他拉住后者伸出的手，把Charles拉了起来，Charles明显有些腿软，但他拒绝了Erik的搀扶。

“你可以再坐一会儿，我去帮你放洗澡水”Erik觉得他们需要清理一下，沙发基本没被弄脏，但是他俩明显都出了很多汗。“淋浴会比较快，”Charles向卧室走去，“你想一起来么？”Erik一瞬间有些犹豫，他当然想来，但是他有些害怕，Charles在折磨人方面简直天赋异禀。Charles明显看出了他的想法，他笑了起来，“别紧张，我的朋友，我才是那个明天需要上班的人。”Erik感觉自己脸红了，这更加剧了Charles的笑意，天知道他是怎么在这种光线下看出自己脸红的。

他们还是没有一起洗澡，但是他们躺在一张床上，安稳的睡着了。

 


	8. Chapter 8

**第八章**

第二天是个好天气，阳光很早就透过窗帘的缝隙洒进了房间，尽管前一个晚上有些超出预计的事情发生，但Erik的生物钟还是在八点半之前把他叫醒了。他睁开了眼睛，发现自己抱着Charles的腰，头枕着Charles的肚子，后者睡的很熟，完全没有被他的动作影响睡眠，他一定是太累了。Erik看了会儿Charles的睡颜，然后他想起来，Charles需要去学校，他犹豫了一分钟是否要叫醒他，他看上去太需要睡觉了。Erik挣扎了一会儿，最终他对工作的敬业程度占了上峰，Charles和他一样，工作很重要。

“Charles，”Erik轻轻摇了摇还在睡梦中的教授，“Charles，我很抱歉，但已经八点半了，”Erik提高了声音，Charles有了一点儿反应，“你的课是在上午吗？”Charles终于睁开了他的眼睛，他明显有点儿迷糊，“什么？怎么了？”Charles下意识的问到。“你的课，Charles，那是在上午吗？”Erik又问了一遍。然后他就看到Charles跳了起来，“哦！天哪！我的闹钟没响吗？”Charles明显对自己睡过头这个事实感到不可思议，他伸手拿起了放在床头柜的手机，悲哀的发现它没电了！所以没有闹钟！Erik有些好笑的看着Charles，他一边安慰着Charles，一边准备起床。课在九点，他开车送的话不会迟到的。Erik再一次觉得自己让司机把车送回来的决定太正确了。

八点五十五分，他们到了Charles的学校，Erik在盘算着他的驾照会不会被吊销。“我很抱歉，Erik，我会付罚单的，再次感谢你！”Charles松开了安全带，准备开门下车。他的一只脚踏了出去，还没等Erik出声，他又转了回来。“我下班后会到你那儿，记得吃饭和吃药，别工作太长时间。”Charles补充到，他凑过去给了Erik一个告别吻。然后以最快的速度冲了出去。

Erik在路边停了几分钟，直到学校的钟声响起，他才起步。他没有马上回家，他将车开到了超市前，家里冰箱有些空了，他需要补充点儿东西，Charles的洗漱用品也需要买。昨天他在浴室呆的时间有点儿长，射在里面肯定让他清理起来很困难，所以安全套和润滑剂都需要。他边逛边选，每看到一样东西他就要考虑下Charles是否需要。等他再次启动车子的时候，后备箱里已经塞了两大袋东西了。他回到了家，打开冰箱开始往里添加食物，当他放到家庭装牛奶的时候，他突然意识到，他终于不再是一个人了。他有了Charles，强大的、富有魅力的、完全了解他却仍然愿意留下的Charles。他几乎要为这个认知哭泣，上帝啊！求你别夺走他，我愿付出所有。

 

Erik整理了房间和冰箱，吃了点儿麦片，才十一点，Erik觉得有点儿无聊。

——我补充了一下冰箱，但是我没买到你喜欢的那种面包。E   11:01

——你真是太贴心了，没关系，我回来的时候会带的，你吃饭了吗？C   11:06

——不是很饿，吃了点儿麦片，我好无聊。E   11:07

——麦片不够，去把放在冰箱第二层的肉酱面拿出来，高温2分钟就可以吃了。无聊的话你可以回忆下昨天晚上。C   11:09

——…………你到底想不想让我吃肉酱面？E   11:12

——两者不冲突，我的朋友。C   11:13

Erik有些愤恨的吃着两分钟刚刚好的肉酱面，Charles有着完全不符合他外表的无耻。

——所以，你现在在吃还是在回忆？C   11:16

Erik投降了！骚扰Charles简直就是在搬起石头砸自己的脚。

——你似乎还不在午休时间，你应该给自己的学生树立良好的榜样。E   11:18

——我的形象很好，也许太好了。你昨天看过的。C   11:20

Erik把手机扔了出去。等他吃完肉酱面，洗完了盘子已经是十五分钟后了，他从沙发上捡起了可怜的手机。

——看起来你一定是去回忆了，没关系，我等你回来。C   11:25

Erik决定在这天剩下来的时间里都不会理Charles。他拿出了电脑开始处理邮件，半个小时后他的手机响了，是Emma。Erik叹了一口气，他真的觉得Emma在他家里装了监视器。他接了起来。

“我想你一定在工作，”Emma都没费心用疑问句，“既然你是一个无可救药的工作狂，Erik，明天晚上的聚会你需要出席。”

“聚会？Emma，你知道我从不参加聚会的，而且我在生病。”Erik不喜欢这种聚会，每个人怀有各自的目的，聚在一个巨大的牢笼里互相虚与委蛇。除非必须，他从不会去。“我记得这种场合以前都你或者副总裁在应付。”

“BEN飞去了伦敦，他去参加他儿子的毕业典礼了。所以需要你去。”

“那你呢？”

“我级别不够，亲爱的，那边都是一些顶级混蛋，我不够格。”

“你真是太谦虚了，Emma，但是我在生病。”

“可是Charles答应了，他说他会去的。”Emma给了一击又快又狠的直拳。

Erik觉得自己是不是又发烧了，“抱歉，你说什么？谁答应了？”

“你的小男友啊！他真是一个甜心，我告诉他我需要你去参加明天的聚会，但是又怕你病情加重，所以拜托他一起去，这样他可以照顾你。他真是太贴心了，不仅安慰我无需担心，又保证会照顾好你的。你真是个幸运的混蛋，Erik，老天为什么对你那么好？”Emma快速说出了一串，Erik觉得他是这个世上最可悲的人，他最好的朋友和他的情人联合了起来。Erik发出了一声哀鸣。他再一次被打败了，“你才是这个世界上最大的混蛋，Emma。”

“谢谢！明天晚上六点，我会安排好车的。”Emma直接挂断了电话。

Erik知道反抗无济于事，这是一场悬殊的战斗。于是他只能重新将注意力集中到邮件上，他绝不承认自己已经开始想象Charles穿晚礼服的样子了。

 

这天的晚些时候，Charles回来了，门铃响后Erik看了下钟，快五点了，好像有点儿晚。他打开了门，Charles抱了一堆东西，后面还跟着大楼的保安，明显是帮Charles把他拿不了的东西提上来。他接过了Charles手上的一个包和两个纸袋，Charles回头向保安道谢，然后提起了行李箱。关上门后，Erik看着Charles换鞋，几秒后，后者抬头看着他。“有什么高兴的事情发生了么？”Charles问到，Erik这才发现自己在笑，他有些不好意思。Charles没有深究，他脱下了外套，走向厨房，Erik把它挂了起来。

“Emma给你打过电话了是么，她真是一位杰出的女士。”Charles边伴着色拉边说。

“她确实非常‘杰出’，”Erik咬牙切齿，打蛋的动作有些激烈。

“哦！别这样，Erik，你这几天在家闷坏了，你看上去没什么其他爱好，出去走走对你来说是好事。Emma很关心你。”Charles有些不赞同。

Erik沉默了两秒钟，他放下了手上的器具，“Charles，Emma和我是好朋友，很多人都怀疑，但是……我们，我们没有……”Erik不知道该不该解释。

“不……不是那样，我没有那样想，Erik，你爱我，我知道。”Charles打断了Erik，投给他一个安抚的眼神，他从没往那方面想过。

Erik放下了心，他又呆了几秒钟，然后重新开始打蛋。他边往里加着调味料边想，天哪！他爱Charles，他自己都没有意识到。

晚饭是鸡肉卷、沙拉和炒蛋，Erik都吃完了。他负责洗碗，因为Charles需要整理他带过来的东西。二十分钟后，他从厨房出来，看到Charles穿着T恤和平角裤蹲在音响前。看到他出来，有些抱怨的说道：“你家音响太难操作了，我怎么都选不到合适的声道。”Erik看到他身边有一叠DVD，都是他带过来的，Erik笑着接过了遥控器，“我来调整。”“你还可以选想看哪部。我去把明天要穿的衣服挂起来。”Charles立马把遥控器给了Erik，然后走回了卧室。

Charles今天下午两点就没课了，他安排了助教坐镇办公室，自己溜回了家。他需要一点儿时间整理衣服和书，他在午饭的时候接到了Emma的电话。他看着衣帽间里一成排的礼服，他第一次不知道自己该穿哪件，他有些理解那些为了约会而折腾几个小时的女孩子了。最终他放弃了一些书，这样他可以在箱子里塞进三套礼服。然后他草草拿了一些DVD，Erik家里实在没什么娱乐的东西。去Erik家的路上他顺便买了面包，然后他发现同一家店的蛋糕也不错，于是也买了点儿。这导致于他叫出租的时候不得不非常不体面的用上脚。

Charles快速的整理好了自己的东西，他没费心带洗漱用品，Erik肯定会帮他准备好的。他走出卧室，来到客厅，Erik已经在等他了。他坐在了Erik的身边，Erik舒展手臂让他舒服的靠着。Charles看到电视上已经出现了LIONSGATE的标志，看起来Erik喜欢看惊悚片，不知道他挑的是《[我，弗兰肯斯坦](http://baike.baidu.com/view/8619989.htm)》还是《电锯惊魂》。然后Charles被震惊了！《暮光之城》？！这东西什么时候混到他的DVD里的，一定是寒假的时候RAVEN带过来的。天哪！Erik到底知不知道他们要被折磨了。Charles很想换个片子，但是他又担心这会显得他控制欲太强了，他都让Erik选了。Charles意识到自己真的很爱Erik，他竟然要看《暮光之城》了。

Charles不想笑的，这很无理，但是他憋不住。Erik有些委屈愤怒的看着他，“这是一个爱情悲剧，Charles，为什么我不能因为这个落泪。”

“哦！我的朋友，你真是太让人难以预料了。”Charles还在闷笑，但是明显已经缓过来了，他凑过去亲了亲Erik有些生气的嘴角，Erik瞬间就原谅他了。已经快九点了，Charles把他拉了起来，明天是周末，不用早起，但是Charles和Erik之前各自的生活一直都很有规律。Erik开始收拾客厅，Charles去洗澡了。快十点的时候，他们一起躺在床上，Charles在看书，Erik又查了一遍邮箱，确保不会因为时差而错过一些重要的邮件。一个小时后，他们相拥入眠。


	9. Chapter 9

**第九章**

他俩醒的有点儿晚儿，一定是因为床太过舒服。快九点的时候Charles先醒了过来，窗帘已经完全无法阻挡外面的阳光。Charles看了眼时钟，他不想起来，Erik正抱着他的腰，呼吸拍打在自己的腹部，Charles闭上眼睛数着Erik的呼吸次数，又睡着了。等他再次醒来的时候，Erik已经起床了，他掀开被子下了床。洗漱过后，Charles在厨房找到了Erik，后者在做早餐，如果十点半还算是早餐的话。Erik看到Charles进来，他扬了扬手上的锅铲，一副求表扬的样子。Charles对他扬起了一个微笑，Erik又低头继续手上的动作。

Charles坐在了餐桌前，安静的看了一会儿，“我绝不能破坏它，”Charles在心里告诫自己，“我必须控制住自己，我能做到的。”

“你要咖啡还是牛奶？”Erik有些奇怪Charles的沉默，他希望一切都顺利。

“牛奶吧，我睡的够多了，我自己倒。”Charles没有什么异常。

他们一起吃完了早饭，Erik在厨艺方面进步和他在床上一样神速。今天是周末，以前Erik一个人的时候他没有周末，所以他现在也不知道该做些什么。他一点儿都不担心，Charles会解决的。

然后他们像两个十七岁的男孩儿一样，为了抢下对方游戏机的摇控杆而在客厅的地上扭打。Erik明显占了上峰，他得意的没收了Charles的遥控杆，这样他自己就能赢得比赛了。还没等他开口表明自己的胜利，他的笑声就卡在了喉咙里。Charles的手伸进了他的裤子理，看起来他现在开始对另一个“遥控杆”感兴趣了。

Erik躺在地上，已经五分钟没动了，这不能怪他，他刚刚经历了人生中最棒的一次口交。他早知道Charles有条很棒的舌头，但他不知道能棒成这样。罪魁祸首早已经溜走了，他捂着自己的眼睛，想着：“今晚他需要好好回馈一下Charles的慷慨。”

“你还想躺多久？”Erik闻声望去，看到Charles手里拿着围裙站在客厅门口，“想吃海鲜焗饭的话，你要来自己洗虾。”Erik看了眼钟，竟然已经下午两点了，时间过的真快。他爬了起来，接过围裙顺便在Charles脸上亲了一下。

Erik戳了一只虾，然后说，“司机五点才会来，我们提前一个小时准备就够了。”Erik第一次携伴出席这种聚会，他开始有些担心Charles不喜欢那种环境了，他可是个教授。然后Erik突然想起了一个被他扔到角落里的问题，Charles到底是怎么找到他的！一个教授，明显不是那种天天会看财经新闻，或者买商务报纸的人，而且Charles怎么会去参加那种俱乐部？问题一下子汹涌了进来，让Erik措手不及。

“饭不合你胃口吗？”Charles问到。

“不，没有。很好吃。”Erik觉得现在不是一个好时间，也许过段时间Charles自己会说的。他将疑问压了下去。

“你不用担心晚上的事情，”Charles显然看出他有点儿心事。“Emma说你极端厌恶这种聚会，但没关系，我会陪着你的。”

Erik回给Charles一个安心的微笑，后者离开了餐桌去清洗盘子。“Charles总是在照顾他，”Erik想着，他是很讨厌那些聚会，但他很专业。Erik不知道让Charles参与进自己的工作生活是否恰当，他有些担心事情的发展，也许他们太快了。“只是个无关紧要的聚会，Erik，你不要老是那么悲观！这已经搞砸过一次了，你值得拥有幸福的，别再想了！”Erik在心里不断对自己发出警告。他看了眼钟，“我先去洗澡了。”他对着Charles说了一句。希望冲个冷水澡能让自己把这些垃圾想法都扔出脑子。

 

他们迟到了！

洗澡成功的让Erik抛掉了那些问题，他围着浴巾打开了衣橱，他不太需要晚礼服，但他还是定制了两套。他该穿哪套？也许他该让Charles选。Charles的衣服挂在门廊那边的橱里，他就近在客厅里穿上了礼服，虽然他带了三套，但他最终直接选了那套黑色的晨礼服。他熟练的穿上了衣服，抚平了褶皱。他最终看着手上的领结，他认为自己需要帮助，于是他走向了卧室。他推开了卧室的门，看到Erik围着浴巾站在衣橱前，他没法把视线从他的腰上移开。

“你需要帮助吗？”Charles又成功吓到Erik一次，前者在心里偷偷划下了第三根竖线。Erik回头，表情有些为难，然后他看到了Charles。他盯着看了好久，Charles没有打断他，因为他也盯着对方。他俩像傻瓜一样互相看了五分钟，然后Charles走了过去，他把手搁在Erik的后颈上，拉下了他的头，他们开始接吻。这个吻最终导致了他们的迟到，以及Charles必须换一套衣服。

五点四十五分，车被堵在了路上。他们坐在车里，互相隔的有点儿远，但是他们的手一直握在一起。Charles换了一套深蓝色单襟尖领的礼服，Erik是黑色双排扣的平口礼服。他们肯定会迟到的，但是这无所谓。Charles看向Erik，发现他的领结有些歪了，于是他抽出了手，在Erik探究的眼光里伸手帮他调整了一下。他看到Erik的脖子被白色的硬领完美的包裹了起来，领结的收缩让他的喉咙吞咽了一下，Charles没法移开自己的眼睛，他将手指覆盖了上去，真想收紧。

“Charles，你没事吧？”Erik及时的出声了。Charles立马将手撤了回去，“没事，你的领结歪了。”直到到达目的地，他们都没有再握手。车里出现了一只大象。*

这个聚会果然很无聊，Erik和一些公司的大客户站在一起，心不在焉的和他们聊着天，天气、基金或者随便什么。还好这种场合没人会谈工作。他看向大厅的吧台，Charles在那边，他被一堆女士围着，明显游刃有余，他的话频繁把这些太太们逗乐，偶尔有些大的笑声会盖过音乐诱导人们看过去。身边的客户终于在看到一个漂亮的侍者后认为自己需要马上去厕所，Erik对此不可置否，他礼貌的和对方告别，他总算能去找Charles了。但当他走到一半的时候，有个人拦住了他。

“Lehnsherr先生，你好。”对方带了点儿英国口音，非常礼貌的伸出了手。Erik不得不和他握了一下手。然后他感觉对方在挠了一下他的手心，这让他迅速抽回了手，他有些不悦。对方太大胆了，在这种场合里这样做非常的冒险和无理的。但对方明显没有受到任何影响，“Alger，HARVEST基金的董事。”他继续了自我介绍。HARVEST？Erik记得这家基金最近似乎一直在寻求和他公司的合作，他等着对方继续。“我想您现在一定不想谈工作，这太扫兴了对不？”这个叫ALGER的，意图太过明显了，Erik觉得自己在浪费时间。“很抱歉，先生，我想您找错人了，我不负责公司对财务的战略管理。”Erik开始说瞎话了，他想快点儿摆脱这个人。但对方明显非常难缠，“财务？我对此一窍不通，Lehnsherr先生，但我想我对其他方面还是挺擅长的。”他非常的轻佻，他想用手撩Erik的扣子，还没等Erik躲开，Alger的手就被抓住了。

是Charles，他不知道在什么时候已经走过来了。他们站在大厅的中央，每个方向的人都能看到他们。Charles抓着这个男人的手，没有说话，但他看着挺吓人的。这个男人明显没想到会有人在肢体上阻拦他，毕竟这里眼睛太多，而且大部分人都有金钱利益纠葛。就算是语言上的拒绝，也会被转化为委婉的抱歉。但这个蓝眼睛的男人，似乎对他勾搭钢铁集团的CEO的举动感到怒火中烧，他抽了两下没把手抽出来。Erik觉得已经有些视线被吸引过来了。

“Charles，”Erik不得不出声，“你想不想出去透透气？”Charles没有动，Erik开始觉得有些害怕了。“不，Charles不会这样对他的。”Erik在心里祈祷着。然后他看见Charles以那种眼神看了他一眼，那种需要他交出控制权的眼神那种需要他立即开口请求的眼神，Erik不能再呆下去了。他后退了两步，离开了。不……他逃走了。

***** **俚语：大象指代一些不好却显而易见的事情。房间里有大象誉为，一些显而易见不好的事情发生了，但是大家都选择看不见。这里因为是发生在车里的事情，所以我改了一下。**

 

Erik扶着树，他松开了自己的领结，有些气喘。他深呼吸了几下，努力平静下来，一个人做到这点有点儿难，但是他必须一个人做到。他现在在宴会厅外面的小花园里，他希望Charles别那么快来找他，他需要一个人待会儿。他呆了差不多有十五分钟，Charles没有来找他，他必须回到宴会厅去，聚会还没结束，他还需要见几个人。他回去了。

当他再次踏入大厅的时候，没有人特别注意到，刚刚的小插曲没有引起关注。他暗自庆幸，他搜寻了一下发现那个他好像已经忘记名字的男人不见了，他有一瞬间担心Charles做了什么，然后他在钢琴前看到了Charles，他端着杯酒和一个男人在交谈，他看上去好像什么都没发生过。Erik有些犹豫，他想了一下，抬腿向反方向的吧台走去，一个客户在那边。Erik在接下来的十五分钟内都没想起刚刚发生的事情，这个客户有些难缠，但是最终他解决了。他喝了一些酒，Charles不在大厅里。

Erik知道，他总是被糟糕围绕，他有些不好的预感，他的预感很准。他踌躇了十分钟，喝了两杯酒，最终他走出了大厅，转到了花园。他没有被眼前的画面击倒，比他想象的好多了。Erik看到Charles和他在钢琴前谈话的男人站在灌木丛旁，Erik太佩服自己竟然还能认出对方，是WEST集团总裁的小儿子，这位富家子弟这几年一直呆着亚洲，最近才回来。尽管Erik很怀疑，但是他们看上去明显是旧识，他听不清他们在说什么，Charles的表情看不出喜怒，但另一个就有点儿明显了。Erik看到这位West先生似乎在试图解释什么，Charles简短的回复了两句，对方显得很泄气，但没有放弃。突然之间，West激动了起来，即使在黑夜中，Erik也能看到他的眼眶因为激动而泛红，Charles试图安抚他，但是没有达到效果。Erik觉得自己该介入了，没等他迈出脚步，他看到了令他心碎的一幕。Charles抬起了手，慢慢摸上了对方的脖子，就如同安抚他一样，Charles轻柔的抚摸着对方。Erik能够想象那有多舒服多安心，West立马就安静了下来。Charles想要移开手，但对方抓住了他，Erik听见空气中断断续续飘来“求”和“请”。

Erik再次回到了宴会厅，他看了眼表，时间差不多了，他走向了大门。他在车里等了十分钟，Charles坐了进来。Erik都不知道自己是不是松了一口气，他让司机开车。他们没有说话。


	10. Chapter 10

**第十章**

一路上，那头大象越来越大，还是没有人揭示它的存在。他们上了楼，进了房间，Erik进卧室脱下了衣服，直接去洗澡了。等他从浴室出来，他看到Charles坐在床边，认真的在看手机。看到他出来，Charles搁下了手机，他似乎想要说什么。

Erik抢先了。“我洗好了，我有些累，你不介意的话，我先睡了。”

Charles叹了口气，“你药吃了么？”

“我已经好了。”Erik回答道。

“医生开了一个疗程的药，你必须要吃完。”Charles有些恼火。

“别！告诉我，我该怎么做！”Erik瞬间就后悔了，他控制不住。

Charles沉默了几秒，走出了卧室。Erik坐在了床边，Charles从不失约，他现在清醒着，Charles可以走。他很想站起来，去阻拦Charles收拾包裹的动作，但是他办不到。他永远不能像其他SUB一样彻底抛弃尊严，他的内心永远有一条坚持的底线，他没法改变，不管对方是谁。“一周而已，Erik！这只是你漫长人生中的一个小插曲，明天！当你睁开眼睛，你又能和以前一样了，这没什么不好的。这没什么不好的。“Erik躺上了床，他强迫自己不去听是否有关门的声音，是否有走动的声音，他强迫自己睡觉！只要睡着，即使是噩梦也比现在好。

“Erik，你真的需要先把药吃了。”Erik猛的从床上坐了起来，Charles端着杯子和药盒站在床边。“今天发生了很多事情，但现在不是时候，我的朋友。我保证，我们会谈的，但不是现在。别为了这个惩罚自己，这不值得。”Charles没有理会有些震惊的Erik，他把药和杯子放在了床头，拿起衣服走进了浴室。当他出来的时候，Erik睡的很安稳，药盒已经空了。

Erik的上帝似乎休假去了，折磨没有停止。凌晨的时候Charles的手机响了，他只开了震动，但长时间的毫无倦意的持续震动还是吵醒了Charles。他不得不拿起了它，三个未接来电，凌晨3:02。天哪！到底有什么事情，对方是个陌生的号码，在Charles考虑到底要不要回的时候，第四个来了，他别无选择，接了起来。对方的声音有些高，穿过听筒把Erik也搞醒了，他迷糊的睁开眼睛发现Charles神情严肃的听着电话。Charles看了他一眼，走出了卧室。Erik等了十分钟，Charles带着抱歉的表情进来了。

“我必须出去一次，不知道什么时候会回来。你继续睡吧，别等我。”Charles开始换衣服，他没有解释为什么。Erik看着他穿好衣服拿上了手机和钱包，Charles走了过来，他想亲下Erik，Erik躲开了。Charles没有勉强，他走出了房间，五秒后，关上了大门。Erik躲开了，他以为Charles会坚持的。

 

Charles在楼下等了三分钟，一辆车开了过来，是那种一看就知道里面的人不好惹的车。Charles坐了上去，West先生，年长的那位，在车里等他。

“感谢你能来，Charles。我知道这不是你的责任和义务，但我衷心希望你能让他好起来。”West先生有些疲惫，任何一位年近六旬的老人被自己的小儿子这样折磨都会感到疲惫的，不论他多有权势。

“我很难过，听到他又这样了，我没法完全摘除自己，事情变得如此糟糕有我的责任，我应该慢慢来的。”Charles安慰着对方。

West先生沉默了一会儿，“我当年不该那样做，如果我知道他那么爱你的话，我绝不会那么做的。”

Charles最怕听到这样的话，他直视了对方。“我以前从未说过，先生，那并不是因为我憎恨您。现在我必须要告诉您，我离开Chad不是因为您的反对，更与他的背叛无关，我意识到，我永远没法为了他改变，我会伤害他的，所以我必须离开。”

长者显然对这个回答有些激动，“我从不知道你们如此相爱，我太过愚昧，我只想当一个好父亲，我从未做到过。Chad的哥哥憎恨着自己的婚姻，Chad憎恨着他自己。我愚蠢的以为这只是新鲜的尝试，我希望他快点儿步入正轨。”

“您无需向我解释，先生，Chad从不曾真正恨您，您知道的。一般人从来都无法理解我们，这很正常。再次，我希望您知道，这不是您的错。我先搞砸的。”Charles看着车窗外漆黑的道路，还有两条街就到医院了。

“虽然我明白这不是我的权力，”最终这位长者还是开口了，“但是我还是想请求你，作为一位父亲，我希望你能留着他的身边，他需要你。没你他终有一天会自我毁灭的，我想你还爱着他。”

Charles没有回答。他不知道怎么回答。

Chad的病房在顶楼，那里被包了下来。WEST集团总裁二公子因吸毒玩窒息被送进医院可不是什么体面的新闻。Charles走到了第三间病房前，门口的保镖为他打开了门。他走了进去，看到Chad睡着病床上，他苍白的吓人，左手上吊着针，脖子上缠着纱布。他醒着，看到Charles进来的时候他的眼神亮了一下，这让Charles有些心疼。

“嘿，你感觉怎么样？”Charles问到，“没有伤的很深吧？”

“没有伤到气管，他们太大惊小怪了。”Chad耸了耸肩，好像躺着的不是他一样。

“你不该让你的父亲这样担心，他已经是个老人了。”Charles皱了下眉头。

“哦！他身体健康的很，三年前他都没被气死，现在也不会有事的。”

“Chad！”Charles叫出后就后悔了，他是故意的。他就是想惹自己生气，他知道自己生气了会控制不住，他就是喜欢看他这样。

果然Chad笑了起来，然后他收敛了笑容，表情有点儿哀伤。“你知道我有多想你吗？我太懦弱了，竟然真的会听我父亲的话，他从不会管我到底需要什么，他只想让我做他想让我做的。我很抱歉，Charles，我很抱歉！我太愚蠢了，我放弃了你，你那么好，我们那么好，我不应该去找别人！求你了！Charles，回到我身边，我会做任何你希望的事情，我父亲不会再反对的，他不会看着我去死。”Chad有些激动，他想要从床上起来，这样他能碰到Charles，后者一直离他的床很远，更接近门。

Charles不得不走过去，将Chad压回病床。他不想用语言让Chad躺好，他不会再用语言了。“我以为我在聚会里说的很清楚了,Chad，我不是因为你或者你父亲才放弃的，我会伤害你，我们不合适。”

“我现在没有受到伤害吗？我受到的惩罚还不够吗？我憎恨自己还不够久吗？你为什么就是不能原谅我？”Chad根本无法安静，在听到Charles的拒绝后。“我会让你控制的，Charles，无论你想控制什么、多久，我能够放弃，只要你不喜欢我就不会做。”Chad已经完全抛弃了尊严，他歇斯底里，这是他最后的机会。

“请你冷静下来，不然我不得不让保镖进来了。”Charles总能找到最有效的办法。

“你是一个混蛋，Charles，你是一个懦夫。”Chad看着他，他已经流不出眼泪了。“你害怕了，是不是？”

Charles开始明白，如果他不做一个真正的混蛋，告诉Chad真相，他就永远无法说服对方相信自己。

“我害怕过，”Charles慢慢说到，“当我第一次意识到自己是个什么样的人的时候，我害怕急了，我看遍了所有能寻找到答案的书，但是那些东西没有帮助我克服它，反而使它变得强大。因为它了解自己了，它懂得如何隐藏如何假装如何迷惑别人。但终有，终有一天它会被释放出来，然后它会伤害别人。”他停顿了一下，Chad有些平静了。“然后我遇到了你，在无数次伪装失败后，你是那么天真，刚刚发现自己是什么样的人，你没有害怕，你兴奋着，你迫不及待的去探索，完全不知道自己面对的是什么。我利用了你，你的无畏，我放任自己的本性。然后当我意识到我不能这样的时候，你父亲正好发现了，他出现的非常及时，Chad。我是一个懦夫，我没法告诉你我要离开你，所以我选择躲在你父亲背后，将责任推给他，然后我看着你一步步毁灭自己，你应该憎恨的是我。我毁了你。”

“骗子，”Chad恢复了冷静，他能思考了，“到现在你还在骗我，你有其他人了是不是？”还没等Charles回答，他就继续了下去。“我看到他了，你们在大厅里的事情我看到了，我观察了你们很久，我想等你落单了再来找你。”Charles没法回答他，因为他知道，如果没有Erik，也许他会心软的，但他不能将Erik扯进来。“不，这和他无关。”

“他太失败了，Charles，他甚至都没我以前做的好。他连你最简单的要求都做不到，他根本就不是一个SUB，他满足不了你的，只有我！我才知道你需要什么。离开他，Charles，你不需要重新寻找契合你的人，我就在这儿。”Chad还是执迷不悟，Charles后退了几步，回到刚才离门比较近的位置。

“你无从知晓他的一切，”Charles生气了，他的语调平淡而疏离，“你永远不会知道他有多神奇。”这句话完全激怒了Chad。

“你不爱他，你都无所谓自己会伤害到他，你总伤害别人，就像我。他也会变成这样的，想象下吧，他也躺着这里。然后你会怎么做？你会想扔了我一样扔了他！我们都没法满足你，即使能，也只是一段时间而已，你总贪得无厌，Charles，我知道你不想这样的，但是你控制不住。别再伤害别人了，你需要一个永远不会离开你的人。”Chad展现了自己作为一个优秀家族继承人的天性，他知道如何运用所有他能利用的。只要被他抓到一点儿希望，他就会全力攻击，去争取自己想要的。但他面前的是Charles，他的对手是Erik。

Charles没有马上反驳，这让Chad看到了希望，他戳中Charles的软肋了，他找到了突破口，他今天一定会胜利的。但在接下来的两分钟内，他看见了地狱和深渊。

“你对我很重要，Chad，非常重要，你陪我度过了人生中最困难的一段旅程，不管是自愿还是无意识。你出现在了我的生命里，我对此心怀感激。所以我必须离开你，只有我彻底消失，你才能向前看。这点我在三年前就意识到了，我现在仍然坚持。”Charles没有给Chad打断的机会，他继续道：“但是Erik和你不一样，他不一样。我很确定我爱他，我不知道自己会不会在未来有一天伤害他，但是我绝不会离开他。有一天我控制不住了，我情愿将他禁锢起来，彻彻底底的堕落为我一直害怕变成的那种人，就算是这样，我也不会放他走。即使他恨我，即使他对我无丝毫感情，我也不会让他走，他必须完完全全只属于我。”Charles走近床边，直视着Chad的眼睛，“他对我来说是独一无二的，就如同我对于他，我绝不会离开他。”

Chad看着他，他的眼睛毫无生气，他知道自己彻彻底底的失败了，他从没赢过。“你们认识多久了？”这是垂死挣扎的哀鸣，“这是最后一个问题了，Charles，请你回答我。”

Charles没有移开，“到现在为止，整整一周了。”然后他看到Chad歇斯底里的笑了起来，他笑的太厉害了，扯到了伤口开始咳嗽，越咳越厉害，但他还是没有停止笑。Charles不得不伸手去按呼叫铃，Chad一把抓住了他的手。“我一周前就回来了，我一周前就回来了，”Chad笑着对他说，“可我一直没下定决心来找你，哪怕是昨天的聚会，我在看到你的时候第一反应是躲开。我一周前就回来了，Charles，我一周前就回来了。”他听上去太绝望了，Charles不知道该说什么，他是个混蛋，必须混蛋到底，不能再给他任何希望。“这不会有什么区别，Chad，我们已经结束了。你的人生还很长，我们不适合彼此，不代表你不会遇到其他人，你不是为了我而活的。想想你的父亲，想想他。”Charles转身走向房门，是时候离开了。

“你不怕我去死吗？”Chad在他身后轻声说到。

Charles没有回头，“你不会的，我是一个懦夫，但你不是。”他开门走了出去。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章略短，是个过度。

**第十一章**

Charles以前从来没有在凌晨五点半的时候走在纽约的马路上，他看着太阳沿着人行道爬上路灯，看着阳光慢慢追着自己的脚步直到超过他。

年长的West先生坚持送他回去，即使在他非常失望的知道他不会留下来之后，但是Charles拒绝了。

“Chad比他看上去的要坚强，他一直是个坚强的人，我远不及他，他会好起来的。但是他需要更多的陪伴，您是他的父亲，不论如何，他爱着您。他一直想要得到您的肯定，要是您能多和他谈谈心的话，他一定会非常开心的。”Charles不是在瞎说，Chad从来没说过，但是他知道，父亲一直是Chad最崇拜的人，无论是在儿时还是现在。

West先生听出了Charles的真心，他很感慨，他对自己儿子的了解还不及一个伤害过他的人，他错过了很多东西，他不能再错过这次了。“我接受你的决定，希望他是个比Chad幸运的人，也祝福你。再见。”West先生说完就往病房的方向走了。这是个值得尊敬的长者，Charles在他身后致意，即使他看不见。

他走出了医院。没有想要打车，凌晨的空气很好，他想走走。即使在晚上空旷的时候，从Erik的家到这里也需要开上差不多15分钟。走回去起码一个小时，但是Charles不着急，他在思考，其实直到他对Chad说出那段话，他才真正意识到，他不会放开Erik了。之前都是已经伪装习惯的自欺欺人，什么能够控制自己，能够不将真实的他暴露在Erik面前，能够在伤害他之前离开他，都是假话！他欺骗了自己，他根本无法做到。Erik果然是个倒霉的人，他的悲观太有效了，自己会是他人生中最大的悲剧。但他没法离开他，也不会允许他离开自己。然后他突然想到，自己从来没有对Erik说过，一次都没有，表达自己是多么爱他，需要他。Erik也没说过，但是每次当他看着自己的时候，他都知道。他突然想马上回到那里！他和Erik一起呆的地方，立马告诉他自己的感受，毫无保留的告诉他。去他妈的控制权自尊心，他不能让Erik离开。于是他飞奔了起来。

Erik基本在Charles走后就没有睡觉，他反复假设着很多可能，天哪！在这种情况下，就算是个乐观的人也能想象出很多可怕的事情，别说Erik了。他在客厅里走了很久，然后又在沙发上坐了一会儿，他没法继续呆在家里了！因为每个角落都充满了Charles的味道和身影！他是怎么做到的！他们才认识一个礼拜，他简单的搬过来也只有三天，这太恐怖了，Erik怕的要死，他不喜欢这种慢慢被人控制的感觉。Charles只用了七天！七天就彻彻底底进入了他的生活，他会被吞噬的。

然后他假设Charles在回来后会和他分手，他绝望了！他意识到，即使被吞噬他也不愿意Charles离开！他希望永远和他在一起，他爱他，他从来没说过，Charles不知道！但是那个WEST什么的！他明显说了，他会夺走他的，也许Charles就是去见他了！Erik强迫自己停下，他已经这样自我强迫了很多次了，已经五点半了，他不知道Charles什么时候回来，会不会回来，但他已经到极限了，他需要离开这里。

于是他开始找衣服，他想去办公室，虽然今天是周日，还只有早晨五点半，但是他可以去公司，那里有可以分散他注意力的东西。他花了十五分钟就洗好了澡，穿好了衣服。他走到玄关想要换鞋，然后他犹豫了，万一Charles回来了看不到他怎么办？他可以打电话找他。万一Charles回来了直接搬东西走人都不联系他怎么办？那正好！他不用看这种画面，他会死的。万一Charles没想离开怎么办？Erik挣扎了好久，他走了回来，拿了一支笔和一张纸，决定写点儿什么。

“公司有急事，我先去了”划掉！这连三个月的婴儿都骗不了，不是人人都是工作狂。

“我出去走走”划掉！太刻意了。划掉！划掉！划掉！

然后，Erik的上帝休假回来了。

 

Erik还在绞尽脑汁的想留言，他都忽略了钥匙打开门的声音。“你要出去？”Erik吓的笔都掉了，他回头，看到Charles气喘吁吁的站在门廊。Charles看上去很不好，大汗淋漓，脸色不正常的红着。Erik快速走了过去，“你没事吧？出了什么事情？我看到有车接你走了，有人威胁你了吗？”Charles还是很喘，他拉过Erik，拉着他走到沙发前，让他坐了下来，站在他面前。一瞬间Erik脸色变的苍白，“他要提分手了！”这是Erik脑子里仅有的句子。然后他看到Charles在他面前跪了下来。

这不是Charles第一次这样跪了，他们第一次见面，令人印象深刻。Erik在心里哀鸣了一下，他不需要这样的，自己从来没法拒绝他，只要他勾勾手指自己就会上钩。如果他想要离开，自己没有任何办法。

Charles像那次一样，拉起了他的手，Erik抖的厉害，像任何一个要被执行死刑的人一样。“我是一个糟糕的人，”Charles缓了过来，Erik闭上了眼睛他不能忍受这种嘲弄式的拒绝，但是Charles立马将双手抚上了他的脸颊，用了力气。“睁开眼睛！看着我，Erik！我要你看着我！”Erik绝望的睁开了眼睛，在这一刻他有些恨Charles，他太残忍了。Charles没有管他的绝望，继续说到：“我比你能够看到的、感觉到的、想象到的都还要糟糕，连我自己有时候都会怕，我不能忍受我喜欢的东西不在我的控制内，我会榨干他所有的自主想法，我会让他每一步都按照我的控制来。这不正常，我的朋友，即使作为一个DOM，我也不正常。我会伤害你，也许不是今天不是明天，但是在未来的某一天，我会伤害你，即使我多么不愿意。”Erik眨了下眼睛，他有点儿被冲击到了，这和他准备好听的不一样。CHALRES没有给他思考的时间，好像他怕Erik一旦思考起来就会离开一样，他马上接着说：“但是我不能让你离开我，Erik，我不能！我会去看医生，我可以吃药，我可以在最大程度上控制自己。我会想尽一切办法阻止我伤害你，但是我不能让你离开。我需要你，Erik，我需要你！求你不要离开我。我保证昨天晚上的事情不会再发生了，我不会再在有你熟悉的人的场合里失控了，我可以不再跟着你参加这样的聚会。求你原谅我。我爱你，Erik，我爱你！”

Charles最终也有点儿绝望了，他也开始抖了起来。Erik看着他爱人的眼睛，那里一如既往的是一片纯蓝，他喜欢这个颜色，喜欢他们充满笑意喜欢他们绽放出欣赏的光芒。但现在，里面充满了绝望、恐惧同时又有希望和坚定。天哪！Erik要感谢上帝！他以后一定会定时去教堂的。他拉开了Charles的手，还没等对方反应过来，他就吻了上去。

这是一个很干净的吻，他用嘴唇贴在CHALRES的嘴唇上，持续了几秒后，他松开了。Charles看着他，眼神里还有些不确定，他又亲了上去，几秒后，当他移开，他看到熟悉的笑意和自信回到了这双眼睛里。Erik拉起他的手，他有好多话想说。他想告诉Charles，自己永远不会离开他，他是多么的爱他，他不会伤害他的。但是Charles阻止了他。

“我知道你有很多问题，Erik，我都会回答你的，只要你问。”Charles说到，“但我觉得现在我们需要的是睡眠，你肯定也没睡好，你还在生病，我们先一起睡一觉。等醒来后，不会再有秘密和伪装存在于我们之间。”

Erik喜欢这个主意，他拉起了一直跪着的Charles，他们一直拉着走进了卧室，然后他们分开了，因为他们相拥而眠。


	12. Chapter 12

**第十二章**

他们非常安稳的睡了几个小时，直到饥饿把他们弄醒。Erik先醒了过来，他下意识的动了一下，Charles也醒了。他们亲一下，两下，然后两个人的肚子一起叫了起来，他们笑倒在床上。十分钟后，Charles在热烤箱，Erik在切红肠。

他们花了一个小时吃了饭，收拾了厨房，然后Charles拉起Erik的手，想把他带到沙发上去，他们还需要继续谈话。当他们走到客厅的时候，Erik紧了紧Charles的手，后者回头，看到Erik似乎有些踌躇。“怎么了？”Charles问到，Erik不好意思的笑了下，Charles太爱这个表情了。“我想躺在床上会比较好。”Erik有个提议。Charles惊讶的调高了眉毛，他的男孩总是那么棒。Erik更加不好意思了，他就要自我否决了，Charles拉着他改变了行进方向，他们回到了卧室。

他们躺在一起，懒洋洋的，Charles没等Erik问，他说起了自己的童年。这没什么特别的，父亲早逝母亲忙于家族事务，他和妹妹从小需要的是独立和坚强，作为Xavier家族的继承人，严格的教育早早就让他失去了童真。他第一次发现自己和别人不一样是在十三岁的时候，他得到了一匹小马驹，他太喜欢它了。他训练它，饲养它，和它一起成长，让它像自己希望的那样成长。它没有做到，他怒火中烧！他把马鞭勒得太紧了，他只想让它抬头的角度再完美一点儿而已，他没想伤害它。他永远的失去了它，这是他第一次失去他爱的东西。Charles说到这里的时候几乎无法继续，Erik心疼的要死，他用亲吻和拥抱安慰他，他只有十三岁，这不是他的错，那是一个意外，不会再发生了。Charles很快平静了下来。Charles的母亲对此没有上心，她仅仅是遵从了一下家庭医生的建议，把他扔给了一个心理医生，那位女士是个好医生，但她没有帮助到Charles。他在她那里得到了让它更强大的东西，他看了无数的书，每看一本，它就强大一点儿。当他意识到的时候，已经无法抵御了，他只能和它达成和解，它会被释放出来，享受一下，然后伪装起来。这导致Charles完全无法建立一段正常的关系，别说正常恋爱了，即使是SUB也会被吓跑。他有段时间过的非常低沉，他母亲的死完全催化了它，它变得无法控制，他别无他法，只能远离他爱的人。RAVEN，他的妹妹，去英国念书了，他一直把她保护的很好，她有些察觉，但没法深究。然后他在那个时候遇到了Chad。

说到这个名字的时候，Erik有些畏缩，这次换Charles安抚他了。他将手放到了Erik的脖子后面，他最喜欢的地方，Erik也喜欢。然后他继续，Chad太耀眼了，无忧无虑的富家子弟，他们成长的环境相同，有很多话能说。Chad无所畏惧，他认为自己一定能改变Charles的，这不难。但他太天真了，Charles也太天真了。事情向无法预料的方向发展，Chad喜欢被控制，但仅仅限于床上，他也是被作为家族培养人进行的教育，他没法接受有人对他的专业决定或者人事关系指手画脚，他们激烈的争吵，最终导致了长时间的冷战。他们有一个月没有说话，Charles在这段时间里彻底意识到，Chad没法改变他，他需要现在就离开，不然他会伤害Chad的。正好这个时候，WEST先生发现了他们的真实关系，他不是一个老古板不能接受同性恋，但他绝对无法接受如此危险的关系。于是Charles利用了这个机会，在WEST先生找到他，威胁他要毁了他的名誉之后，他去找了Chad，准备说分手。然后他看到Chad和别的人在一起，他那个时候就是个混蛋，虽然现在也是。说到这儿的时候Erik对此表示了不赞同。他松了一口气，他将责任完全推给了Chad和他父亲，Chad被他父亲送出国了，而他再也不期望能够遇到可以治愈他的人，直到遇到Erik。

“你现在知道我有多恐怖了，”Charles叙述完后问，“你会不会改变主意？”

“我改了你会放我走吗？”Erik眉毛都没抬一下。他被摸的太舒服了，都有点儿想睡觉。

Charles想了两秒钟，“不，不会。”然后他们都沉默了。

“你家很有钱吗？”Erik在几秒钟后问。

这引起了Charles的一阵笑意，他回答到：“和一般人比的话，是的，我家很有钱。”

Erik也笑了起来，他占到便宜了，突然，他猛的睁开眼睛，坐了起来。Charles觉得很突然，他也坐了起来，“怎么了？”

“那坐庄园不会是你吧？”Erik用了问句，但是他似乎很肯定。

Charles挑起了眉毛，“我还以为你早就猜到了，不然我怎么在没见过你的情况下找到你？”

Erik无力的又倒下了，他被玩的团团转，还心甘情愿。

他们又躺到了了一起，Charles没有说话，也没有停止抚摸。他在等Erik问他想要知道的。但他没想到下个问题会是这个。

“你喜欢皮带吗？”Erik看上去下了很大决心。

Charles停止了抚摸，这让Erik更加忐忑。但抚摸马上又继续了，“这只是一个工具而已，有没有无所谓。”他撒了个谎，他不喜欢这样，他保证过没有谎言的。

Erik又停了几秒，“你……你和Chad，你们以前经常用吗？”

Charles觉得这必须要停止，“Erik，他已经是过去时了，今天凌晨我就是去医院看他，他有些难以接受我已经向前看了，我需要让他明白，我已经向前看了。”但是Erik这个时候完全显示了自己是一个多么优秀的谈判专家。“你没有回答我的问题。你答应过我的。”

Charles坐了起来，他回身看着Erik，在想如何回答。Erik等着他。“我不想欺骗你，Erik，是的，我对皮带有特殊的爱好，我喜欢控制SUB的呼吸。”没等Erik回答，他继续到：“但我能看出来，你不喜欢，这没关系，我不希望你因为我而在这方面强迫自己。如果你愿意的话，我们可以谈谈，但我不会催促你，等你准备好的时候，Erik，我会永远等你的。”

Erik抬头看着Charles，他多喜欢看着他，在这一刻他才真的相信，Charles是真的爱他！他为了自己可以同如此强大的本性做斗争，他太爱自己了，甚至超过自己爱他。Erik探身抱上了Charles的腰，头枕着他的胸膛，Charles靠在枕头上，让他睡的更加舒服。他的手自然而然的又放上了他喜欢的位置。

过了一会儿，Charles都快以为Erik睡着的时候，Erik开始说了写无关紧要的话。直到两分钟后，Charles意识到，Erik在开始叙述他的童年。Charles打断了他，“Erik，你没有必要……你无需因为我向你毫无保留的交出自己就同等的回应我，我准备好了，你还需要时间……”Erik抬起身子又反过来打断了他，“我准备好了……我准备了很久Charles，在你出现之前就在准备了，我其实一直有希望的，我在等待一个能够救我出深渊的人出现，只要他出现了，我就准备好了。”Charles被说服了，“如果你继续不下去的话，随时可以停止的。”Erik把头放了回去，“请别停下你的手。”这个请求立即得到了回应。

比起Charles受到精神折磨的童年，Erik的噩梦更加直观粗暴。他的父亲有些控制过渡，他酗酒抽烟，对外人彬彬有礼，但对应该爱的人却极度缺乏耐心。皮带基本上一直伴随这他的童年，他的母亲想要阻止，换来的除了更加严厉的惩罚外，还有更加糟糕的事实，他的母亲太爱他的父亲了，她没法离开他，所以儿童保护机构从来没能帮助到他。他父亲知道自己的问题，在没有喝醉的时候，有时候他会用抱歉的眼神看着Erik，但这毫无意义。一旦Erik或者他的母亲没有按照他的要求做，那后果将是非常严重的，发展到后面，变成只要他们没有猜出他父亲想要什么就会被鞭打。他小的时候可以钻在厨房的污水槽下，那里太小了，他的父亲抓不到他。然后他会更加恼怒，转而发泄在他的母亲身上。他害怕皮带，这承载了太多东西，他为此甚至有段时间都穿不需要皮带的裤子。直到他出人头地，出入的场合必须让他突破自己，他做了很久很久的尝试才能够接受用手碰皮带，然后扣到腰上。他是一个人做到这些的。当他说到这儿的时候，Charles低头在他的太阳穴了亲了一下，他拍了拍Charles的腿，表示这些都过去了，他不用感到抱歉。

随着年龄的增长，Erik开始反抗，一开始这很难，但当第一次，他夺下了他父亲因为喝的太醉而没能拿稳的皮带。他的父亲有一瞬间似乎解脱了，但酒精和控制欲又吞噬了他，他咆哮着冲过来，母亲想要阻拦，但暴怒的男人完全没法控制自己的行为。那是一个意外，他的母亲撞到了茶几，被玻璃割破了动脉，她死了。他恨他，恨的难以自持，他觉得自己终有一天也会变成这样，他害怕极了。他必须离开！于是他第一次撒谎，他很会察言观色，更加懂得如何伪装，他每时每刻都在做这样的事情。警察来的时候，他故意夸大了一些地方，隐去了一下细节，含糊了一下说辞。他的身体太具有说服力了。他的父亲被带走了，他才十三岁，必须去救助机构。法院最终认定这是意外，但是他的父亲失去了监护权，他没有再见过他。他辗转在一个又一个寄养家庭，拼命读书，即使条件再恶劣他也不放弃。然后他打工贷款读完了大学，当他毕业的时候，他太高兴了。他改变了自己的人生，他可以堂堂正正的回到他父亲面前，告诉他，他是一个懦夫！他没有勇气改变自己，放任自己伤害本该爱的人。但是他没有机会了，酗酒完全击垮了他父亲的肝脏，他两年前就走了。他被埋在一个公益墓地里，小小的一块墓碑，除了名字和两个数字之外什么都没有。他没有去看过。他在大学的时候就开始有点儿察觉自己的性向，然后进一步发现他是个SUB，这差点儿击溃了他！他把这归罪于童年的阴影，然后他拼命压抑和反抗，过犹不及，他伪装过头了，导致人人都觉得他是个DOM。

Erik说完后，CHALRES没有反应，几分钟后，他把Erik拉了起来。他从没有见过那么严肃的Charles，他有点儿害怕。

“也许我和你父亲一样，Erik，只不过他放任了自己而我控制了自己。”Charles听上去和几个小时前求他别走的时候一样绝望。“但谁也不知道我能控制多久，如果我像你父亲一样伤害你，Erik，我是认真的，杀了我。我不能忍受我会那样对你。我的律师会确保你脱罪的。”

Erik不知道自己该怎么反应，他想哭又想笑。他只有用吻来回答。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章完结。有CE肉。后续两个番外。

**第十三章**

Charles张开了嘴，Erik的舌头立马就伸了进来，他们吻的温柔而深情。他们分开了几秒，开始了第二轮，这次激烈了点儿，最终他们开始脱对方的衣服。本就宽松的居家服很快就被剥下来了，Charles把右腿卡进Erik的双腿间，屈起膝盖顶弄。Erik的双手摸上了Charles的脊背，他的手像被吸在了Charles的身上一样，随着Charles有节奏的顶弄，Erik完全勃起了。他的手移动到Charles的腰上，绕过腰腹，盖上了Charles的阴茎。后者不得不断开他们的亲吻来呼吸，Erik欣赏着Charles有些隐忍的表情，他在压抑着自己的感受。Erik想让他为了自己高潮，为了自己释放出所有热情、所有欲望，没有任何伪装和保留，他想要Charles完完全全的变成他自己。

“操我，CHRALES，我想要你操我，”Erik的声音坚定，没有试探和犹豫。这让Charles猛的睁开了眼睛，他似乎有些迟疑，他不希望Erik被今天汹涌的感情所影响，还没等他确认这个请求，Erik就让他投降了，“求你，Charles，我想要你。”Charles本来就压在Erik的身上，他抬起上身，凑到Erik的耳边：“如你所愿，我的男孩。”

Erik张大着嘴，他觉得房间里的空气都不见了，Charles的手指埋在他的体内，他所有的注意力都集中在这两个手指上。每一次的弯曲、转动、搅拌都让他更加敏感。突然间，Charles把手指撤了出来，Erik急速收缩想要留下它们。他有些无助，不知道自己做的够不够好。Charles跪在了床上，他俯身用舌头从Erik的阴茎开始，一路向上，在Erik身上留下一条淫靡的光带，Erik快被舔射了。

“Charles！求你快点儿！”Erik催促到。“耐心，我的男孩，你必须耐心。”Charles专注于他的脖子，没有满足Erik的要求。Charles在Erik的脖子上吮吸了一会儿，他的手一直覆盖在Erik可观的阴茎上，Erik马上就要把持不住了。但Charles明显还没有放过他，Charles再次停了下来，Erik难以置信的看着他。Charles用手指划过Erik的嘴唇，后者马上就张开嘴开始吮吸它们，他现在会做任何事情，只要Charles能够继续。“睁大眼睛，Erik，好好看着我。”在Erik还反应过来之前，随着Charles强而有力的命令，他进入了他。Erik差点儿咬到Charles的手指，但后者明显有所准备，手指一直压着Erik的舌头，这导致他的嘴被迫张大。Charles开始的又快又狠，一点适应时间都没有施舍给Erik，之前耐心温柔的Charles不见了。Erik一直在努力调整自己的呼吸，他的手一直紧紧抓着床单，除了Charles在他体内之外，他什么都感受不到，其他一切都不重要，他和Charles在一起，一切都消失了，他射了出来。

渐渐的当Erik终于能调整好呼吸，Charles慢慢缓了下来，身下的动作还是有力坚定但更加温柔。Charles撤出了一直放在Erik嘴里的手指，探身亲了一下他的嘴角，像是在表扬Erik坚持下来了。Erik感受到了这个，他对着Charles展开了一个微笑。Charles的手指上沾满了Erik的唾液，他沿着Erik的下巴，拂过Erik的喉咙，在这里他停的时间有些长，但最终他继续向下，抹开了Erik设在胸口和肚子上的精液，然后覆上了他又有些勃起的阴茎。

Erik一直看着Charles，不错过一丝他的神情。Erik的手慢慢的覆盖到了Charles的手上，两个人一起配合着律动，然后Erik用了些力气，将Charles的手拉了开来，后者有些意外，“这次又是什么？”Charles很期待。Erik拉着他的手，一路向上，停在了他的脖子前，Charles有些失笑，他的男孩总是喜欢这个，于是他自然而然的准备抚上Erik的后颈。“不，不是这个。”Erik出声阻止，这让Charles更加惊讶。Erik重新拉过他的手，这次他停在了自己的喉咙上。Charles停下了他所有的动作。

他们对视了很久，Erik在Charles眼中看到了震惊、犹豫、心疼、害怕和欲望。Erik的眼神就简单多了，坚定是他们流出的唯一光辉。终于Charles移开了视线，他俯下身，他们开始了激烈的亲吻。Charles的阴茎比刚才更加凶狠的捣入Erik的体内，Erik仿佛能看见Charles内心的风暴，能听见他从灵魂深处爆发出来的呐喊。不知过了多久，Erik不得不用力将Charles推开，他没法呼吸了！不是感觉，是真的！然后他发现Charles的手已经在他的喉咙上收紧，他大口大口的呼吸着，但肺里一点儿空气都没有。猛的，Charles松开了，Erik开始拼命的吸气，他的下身急剧的收缩，他甚至能感受到CHALRES在他体内的形状，这太刺激了！！！

Charles开始温柔的亲吻Erik，给他恢复的时间。他仔细观察着Erik，怕他对第一次窒息有什么不适，Erik边喘边回应着他的吻。“这，这太刺激了！”Charles听见Erik在他的耳边说，在他还在判断Erik到底喜不喜欢的时候，Erik突然夹紧了腿，没有准备的Charles为此差点儿射出来！他用恼怒的眼神看着Erik，“你会为此惩罚我吗？”Erik是故意的，Charles再次将手覆盖上了Erik的喉咙，后者的喉结在他的手掌下移动，他是多么爱这样的感觉。“如你所愿，我的男孩。”

当Charles最终射出来的时候，Erik有几秒钟感觉自己不需要呼吸了，他的感官只能感受到Charles的双手和阴茎，他的思想被Charles的快感所包裹，他整个人都好像脱离了躯体，他看见了天堂。

 

他们的生物钟完全被打乱了，但没人关心这个。他们在一起依偎了很久，直到再一次，饥饿让他们不得不起来。Erik以前吃饭从来不规律，但Charles的生活一向很严谨，这是好事，Erik需要更好的生活，他值得的。

厨房里充满了无声的空气，但他们一点儿也不觉得尴尬，一个切菜一个准备配料，他们像一对已经相处了二十年的伴侣一样。“没有什么可以夺走这一切！没有什么可以让他放弃这一切！”Charles这样想，然后他抬头去看Erik，后者正好也在这个时候望了过来，他们想的一样！

明天是周一，Erik准备去上班，而Charles在一周后有一堂重要的公开课。于是周日的晚上毫无意外的在工作中度过，快11点的时候Charles首先结束了，然后Erik自然而然的也收起了电脑。一个小时后，月光钻过没有拉严实的窗帘，照在了卧室的床上，他们头碰这头，脚抵着脚，睡的很安稳。他们不会再分开了，在之后的无数个日子中，他们会一直这样，一起迎接每日的朝阳，一起度过降临的黑夜。


	14. Chapter 14

**番外一**

这原本是一顿非常普通的晚饭，他们在一起五个月了，CHARLES和ERIK。他们开始的迅速而热烈，这份热烈一直保持到现在。并不是说一切都顺利，但他们愿意为对方改变自己，事情总要慢慢来。他们找好了新的房子，介于ERIK的公寓对两个人来说小了点儿，而CHARLES的房子又离ERIK的公司太远了，他们决定重新找个地方。上周，终于，他们找到了合适的地方。房子很不错，独栋的连排别墅，很适合作为一个家，这周他们付款了，ERIK坚持一人一半，CHARLES对此无异议。他们快速开始打包自己的东西，虽然谁也没说，但是他们都期待着，他们对组建一段稳定的长期的关系都毫无经验，不过他们有很长的时间可以摸索，有多机会可以尝试。

 

下午四点，CHARLES本月第三次从他的心理医生谈话室里出来，ERIK等在门口的车里。CHARLES拉开了车门坐了进去，他伸头给了ERIK一个轻吻，后者有些得寸进尺的加深了它。“你觉得怎么样？”ERIK看着CHARLES拉出了保险带。“Dr. BELL是个非常专业的医生，ERIK，你无需担心他对我的治疗会伤害我。”CHARLES感到有些无奈，ERIK已经坚持快四个月陪着自己看心理医生了，这完全没必要。“何况他认为我目前不需要药物来帮助控制。你明白如果我认为不妥的话，我自己会停止的。”

 

“我知道，”ERIK回答到，他发动了车子，打了个左转灯。“下一次是下周几？我需要空出那天的下午。”他完全没听进去，CHARLES在心里无奈的叹了口气。“周四。”在这件事情上他没法改变ERIK的主意了。在吃晚饭前，他们先去了一次礼服定制店，CHALRES在上次看过他仅有的两套礼服后的表情有些微妙。最终上周的一次晚会让CHARLES不得不正式提出ERIK需要丰富和提高一下自己的衣橱了，介于他现在需要出席的场合。ERIK对此毫无发言权，以前没人帮他关心这些事情。然后事态有些失控，CHARLES在帮他定了两套礼服和三套日常西装后开始了下一轮的风衣和三件套。ERIK及时阻止了他，但他立马就投降了，因为CHARLES已经开始在学EMMA平时是如何嘲讽他的品味和着装单一了。“这就是生活，”ERIK想到，他正平举着手臂让裁缝量尺寸，“总有人要退步的。”

 

然后六点半的时候，他们总算开始吃饭了，这家餐厅不错。他们谈着如何分配新房子的各个房间的作用以及需要换什么样的墙纸，中间ERIK差点儿被鱼子呛死，因为CHARLES竟然想把地下室改造成一个调教房。不是说ERIK反对，而是这话在大庭广众之下说实在是太有失体统了！CHARLES有时候大胆到让人恼火！尤其是在看到ERIK的反应后，他笑的都快掉到桌子下面去了！ERIK看着他笑，然后自己也跟着笑起来了，他们两个想傻瓜一样，但是他幸福，只要CHARLES在。不过有时候ERIK就是那么倒霉！

 

“ERIK？”一个声音打破了他俩的对视，“ERIK！真是太巧了。”ERIK抬头看向左边，当他看清来人时，他有些惊慌，下意识的转头看了下CHALRES。这个反应让CHARLES挑了下眉毛。ERIK不得不站起来，因为来人已经走到他身边了。“EGBERT，”ERIK吐出了一个名字，“确实很巧，我以为你不会回纽约了。”这个叫EGBERT的明显对于能见到ERIK感到幸喜若狂，他完全忽略了CHARLES，额，好像还有他自己带来的伴。但他自己毫无所觉，“你这几年过的好么？我打过好多电话给你，但你没有回……”这话简直让ERIK如坐针尖，他立马打断了对方。“你看EGBERT，我很高兴能够遇到你，不过我想现在不是个好的叙旧时间不是吗？看起来你的朋友正在等你。”ERIK太佩服自己还能说出完整的话来了，他都不敢！不敢转头去看CHARLES，他不敢想象现在CHARLES是什么表情！介于上次在聚会上发生的事情，他开始有些害怕了，他希望面前这个男人立马转身走人！他开始痛恨自己为什么要选这间餐厅了。但一向的，ERIK的运气不好，对方似乎铁了心要和ERIK现在就好好谈谈。“他可以等，”EGBERT说的非常干脆，这让CHARLES又挑了下眉毛，他已经完完全全知道对方是谁了是怎么样的人了。“ERIK，你知道当年我的决定并非我的本意，我太草率了，这几年我一直都在后悔。我希望能够向你解释，但你一直不给我机会，我……”CHARLES有些好笑的看着紧张的快把刚刚吃下去的海鲜吐出来的ERIK了，不过，他把表情控制的很好。ERIK真的紧张的快吐了！EGBERT每说一个字都让他的胃像被拧起来一样的抽搐。CHARELS觉得自己今晚需要当个白骑士。

 

“CHARLES XAVIER！”CHARLES站了起来，向从五分钟前就完全忽略他的男人伸出了手。EGBERT从他看到ERIK开始就看到了CHARLES，但一向的，他从来不关心他不想关心的东西。所以他有意无意的忽略了CHARLES，这肯定只是自己最终再次得到ERIK路途上的一小个绊脚石。但他不得不保持风度，尤其是在ERIK面前，他不想表现的有失体面。

 

“EGBERT HARRIS。”EGBERT带上了假惺惺的笑容，回握了一下CHARLES。“很抱歉我的无理，我一般不这样，但ERIK在这里，请原谅我忽略了其他人。我们很久没见了，您不介意我和ERIK叙叙旧吧？”ERIK简直整个人都要开始抖了，他终于鼓起勇气看向CHARLES。意外的，CHARLES面带微笑，就好像他是在和一个朋友说话一样。ERIK眨了眨眼睛，他放松下来，CHARLES会解决这个的。

 

“我当然不介意。但是您看，MR. HARRIS。”CHARLES的语气疏离但不失优雅，“ERIK他一向胃不怎么好，我希望他能按时吃饭。叙旧可以等等，但让您的……您的朋友等就太失礼了。尤其是让他等的价格可比这里的鱼子酱都贵多了。”EGBERT的脸色“唰”的一下就从白变红又变白，他看着ERIK似乎想说什么，但CHARLES没有给他机会。“我想ERIK一定也非常不愿意耽误您的时间，他总是那么贴心。”在说这话的时候CHARLES投给了ERIK一个微笑，这笑让ERIK刚刚放下的心又被拽了起来。然后CHARLES接下来的话让ERIK希望自己可以立马晕倒！“如果您愿意的话，我们可以约个时间，您可以来家里和ERIK多聊聊。不过希望您不要介意，最近家里有点儿乱。”

 

EGBERT对CHARLES的挑衅有些意外。他有些惊讶于CHARLES和ERIK关系的成熟度，但他明显不想放弃，这让CHARLES的耐心达到了极限。“我希望您能做出正确的选择，先生。”CHARLES都懒得维持原先的语气，“毕竟HARRIS家的长子在和高级陪同共进晚餐的时候被赶出餐厅可不是什么体面的新闻不是吗？尤其是您来纽约才三天的情况下，不知您在纽约有没有熟悉的记者，我正好认识一两个，可以为您引荐下。他们一定非常乐意认识您这样具有新闻价值的人物。”EGBERT对于这种赤裸裸的威胁简直毫无准备！他没想到对方连最基本的礼貌都不想维持，ERIK看上去对此毫无办法，EGBERT已经有好几个念头转在脑子里。但退避锋芒似乎是目前唯一的选择，至少他需要给ERIK一个好印象。这种强势的DOM是ERIK最反感的！他已经赢了第一仗了！

 

不管EGBERT在心里如何咒骂，他还是扬起标准的笑容与ERIK道别。“我很抱歉！ERIK，我有些失态了，看来我让你的朋友感到了不快。我为此道歉，我不想你对此心有芥蒂，我只想让你知道我的想法，也许我操之过急了。请答应我，务必回复我的电话好么？就想以前那样。”ERIK现在只希望EGBERT走，他不想事态发展到不可收拾的地步。“我想现在不是一个叙旧的好时间，我们下次有机会再谈。”虽然没有得到自己想要的答复，但EGBERT不想盯得太紧，他以前搞砸过一次，他不会再犯同样的错误了。“好的，那祝你有个美好的夜晚，我已经有了！再见，我们会马上再见的，ERIK。”

 

EGBERT终于走了！ERIK从来没有出过那么多汗，他感觉衬衫已经贴在身上了，他坐了下来，他又开始不敢看CHARLES了。他踌躇了很久，盘子里的牛排都快被他割烂了。“牛排已经冷了，别吃了。”CHARLES的语气让ERIK迅速抬头，“我的鱼还不错，我前菜吃的有点儿多，你帮我把鱼解决了吧？”ERIK眨了眨眼睛，CHARLES似乎把刚才那将近十分钟的事情都删除了，好像它从来没发生过。ERIK有些糊涂，但现在最好CHARLES说什么他做什么。他接过了鱼，都吃完了。

 

在回去的路上ERIK绞尽脑汁，他在想怎么和CHARLES开口，EGBERT的事情他之前从没提过。那是因为他完完全全忘记了！！！他不认为这是一段特别到需要正式和CHARLES说的关系，但明显现在不是也是了。ERIK转头看了看坐在副驾驶的CHARLES，后者闭着眼睛好像在休息。一路无言，他们回到了ERIK的公寓，房间真的有点儿乱，很多纸箱在打包。CHARLES看了下手机，就进了浴室。ERIK终于组织好了语言，他认为他们需要谈谈。十五分钟后CHARLES从浴室里出来了，他径直走向他的手机，这不太常见。ERIK叹了一口气走进了浴室，也许出来后谈谈也不错。

 

ERIK又在浴室做了很久的心理建设，他鼓起勇气拉开了门。他看到CHARLES坐在床边，还在低头看手机，听到声音后抬头看他。“你明天下午能准时下班吗？我想我们有个零时的安排。”CHARLES都没给ERIK开口的机会，他摇了摇自己的手机，继续道：“明天晚上会有车来接你的。”ERIK不知道发生了什么，但CHARLES明显不想解释。他躺上了床，拍了拍身边的床单，“你不来么？”ERIK只能也躺上去，CHARLES关了灯。

 

第二天他俩准时起床了，CHARLES没有让ERIK像以前一样送他去学校。“我今天的课在下午，上午我有些事情需要办。我们晚上见好么？”CHARLES边穿着鞋边说。ERIK还是有些忐忑不安，除了那次之外CHARLES从来不会不告诉自己他去干什么。然后ERIK想到，那次是因为前任，这次又是因为前任！！！他恨前任！！！

 

ERIK一天上班都没有心思！开会的时候都差点儿走神，最终他熬到了下班。六点一到，他立马拿起包和外套。六点零五，他已经在停车场了，他看到一辆黑色的宾利停在那里，没有熄火。他走了过去，司机从车上下来，为他打开了车门。他坐了进去，里面没有人。车开的很稳，ERIK看着窗外的风景，车往郊区的方向开去，一个小时后，他们停在了SPIRIT门前。ERIK更加忐忑了！他下了车，被侍者带领着走在走廊里，他记得这是通往大厅的路。当他们走到大厅门口的时候，大门没有像上次那样打开，他们拐了一个弯，侍者在第三间房间门口停了下来。侍者示意目的地已到，他没有帮ERIK打开门就离开了。ERIK在门口站了几分钟，最终他知道自己别无选择，他推开了门。

 

还是那间房间，ERIK永远不会忘记，在这里他的命运被改变了。他走了进去，房间一点儿都没变，然后他看到了CHARLES，后者站在落地窗前，从他进来开始就一直盯着他。ERIK觉得自己有点儿迈不动步子，CHARLES一如既往的知道他想要什么。“请过来，ERIK。”这让ERIK感到容易多了，他走了过去，门在他身后关上了。ERIK在CHARLES身前几步的地方站定，他有些不确定CHARLES想要什么。后者放下了手中的酒杯，他绕过ERIK，站到了沙发前。“还记得那个晚上吗？”CHALRES问道。“当然，我永不会忘记。”ERIK回答道。“我们都没有做好，”CHARLES继续道，“那远不能算作一个好的开始。”ERIK有些明白了。“想重新来一遍么？我的男孩！”ERIK喜欢这个邀请。

 

ERIK跪在那里，他已经跪了十分钟了，他的视觉被剥夺了，他捕捉着任何可以捕捉到的声音，除了偶尔的滑轮声和走路的声音之外他什么都捕捉不到。但CHARLES还在房间里，他能感受到这个，这就够了。又过了几分钟，ERIK感觉到CHARLES靠近了他。“准备好了么？”CHARLES靠的非常的近，他说话的每个音节都带着气流钻进ERIK的耳朵里，这让后者打了个寒颤。ERIK点了点头。

 

几乎在ERIK点头的同时，CHARLES就拉起来ERIK的两只手，让他们高举过头顶。ERIK没有用力，他的外套已经脱下，衬衫也已经敞开，一切都和那天一样，ERIK在期待不一样的东西，CHARLES没有让他失望。随着“咔”的一声，ERIK感觉到有个皮制的手铐束缚在了他的手腕上。“会太紧吗？”CHARLES太体贴了，ERIK摇了摇头，他能感觉到手铐被悬挂着，当他动的时候，锁链发出了清脆的碰撞声。

 

然后又是寂静，他的身体开始热了起来，ERIK能够感受到CHARLES的视线，从他的高举的手开始，一路向下到达脖子，胸，腹部，然后是包裹在裤子中的阴茎。光靠想象CHARLES的眼神，ERIK就已经开始勃起了，CHARLES还是没有动作，ERIK开始有些不安了。最终，ERIK的耐心达到了极限。“CHARLES，你在么？”没有回答，“CHARLES，求你，别只看着我。”还是没有声音。ERIK开始紧张了，一般只要他开口说了求，CHARLES就会满足他的。他不安的动了动，锁链发出的声音回荡在房间里。ERIK感觉到CHARLES的视线消失了，这让他开始微微有些颤抖，随着时间一分一秒的过去，这种不安扩散开来，随着不安扩散开来，ERIK抖的更加厉害。他太害怕了，CHARLES扔下他一个人，“CHARLES，别这样对我，”ERIK的声音里已经带上哭音了。“我会做任何你希望的事情，CHARLES，求你了！我不应该不告诉你关于EGBERT的……”突然的，“安静！”CHARLES的声音非常严厉，但这立马安抚道了ERIK，只要他在这里，只要他在。

 

ERIK听从了这个命令，然后他感觉到CHARLES站在了他的面前，他的头被CHARLES抬了起来。“如果，再有一次！一次！我听到那个名字从你的嘴里念出来，我会让你知道我生气是什么样子的，ERIK。”CHARLES这句话说的非常的慢，他的嘴唇贴着ERIK的脸几乎用可以灼伤他皮肤的气息缓慢的说道。他的语气听不出喜怒，但这让ERIK一下子就兴奋了起来，他的呼吸开始重起来，裤子已经完全无法阻挡他阴茎的变化。CHARLES明显也看到了，他的手慢慢贴上了ERIK的腹部，他的手有点儿凉，这让ERIK抖了一下。然后这只手移动到了ERIK的下腹，他在皮带的附近打转，这太难熬了，ERIK挺了挺身子，锁链又发出了碰撞声，触感立马消失了。“看来我把你宠坏了，我的男孩。”CHARLES的声音还是那样，“你总能得到你想要的，”CHARLES开始围绕着ERIK走，“但规则不是这样，我想你知道不是么？”CHARLES最终停在了ERIK的背后，他弯下腰，在ERIK的耳边继续说道，“你不能一直从我这边得到你想要的，你需要好好争取，我的男孩。你不会让我失望对吗？”随着CHARLES的话语，“咔”的一声，手铐被打开了。

 

ERIK的双手恢复了自由，房间里恢复了寂静。ERIK知道CHARLES就在离他几步远的地方，他知道自己今天必须做CHARLES一直希望他做到的事情，他准备好了，CHARLES给了他很多时间。ERIK深吸了几口气，他慢慢的抬起了自己的右手，首先是衬衫，虽然它已经名存实亡的挂在身上了，但他需要从容易的开始，CHARLES没有阻止他。他将衬衫脱了下来，ERIK能感觉到CHARLES的目光再次舔上自己。接下来是皮鞋，他改跪为坐，他跪的有点儿久，在变化姿势的时候腿部的肌肉像被成千上万的小刺针扎一样，但他没有时间去管这些。他解开了鞋带，脱下了鞋子，然后迅速又跪好。CHARLES还是没有发声音，ERIK知道自己做的不够好，但他必须继续。最终他将手扶上了皮带，他知道CHARLES所有的目光都聚集在这里，他按下了扣带，慢慢松开了皮带。然后他非常慢、非常慢的将皮带从腰上抽了出来，他感到CHALRES的呼吸似乎比刚才重了一点儿。ERIK不知道自己现在看起来怎么样，黑色的皮带在划过他白暂紧致腹部的时候那种色情的对比差点儿让CHARLES失去了耐心，CHARLES必须掐着自己才能阻止自己走过去。

 

ERIK将抽下的皮带放在腿边，他继续拉下了裤子的拉链，金属滑动的声音在这个房间里显得格外的响。他褪下了裤子，露出了你们的内裤，那根本无法掩饰ERIK的阴茎。前期的兴奋已经让内裤上湿了一小块，他想继续，但CHARLES阻止了他。“停下！”ERIK立马执行了。他感受到CHARLES又走到了他身后，他的手又被拉了起来，重新被固定到手铐上。“哦！ERIK，作为第一次，你做的还算不错。”CHALRES边说边将手覆盖到ERIK的后背上，“但这远远不够，”他的手一路向下，凡是他抚摸过的地方都想烧起来一样，ERIK不敢动，“不过没有关系，我的男孩，我们有很多时间，可以慢慢练习。”CHARLES在ERIK的耳后轻轻亲了一下，这是一个奖励。

 

CHARLES的手没有停，两只，都围着ERIK的腰线，CHARLES似乎对这个很着迷，他来回抚弄了很久。ERIK在这样的抚弄中越来越硬，内裤已经完全失去了他的作用。CHARLES吮吸着ERIK的脖子，终于将手移了下去，他勾起ERIK的内裤边缘，慢慢在那里打着圈。ERIK上下都被攻击着，两边都隔靴搔痒，但他必须忍耐！他一点儿声音都不敢发。等待是值得的，CHARLES一口咬上了ERIK脖子后的嫩肉，同时手将ERIK的阴茎释放了出来，开始用力揉搓。在这种突然袭击下，ERIK实在忍不住了，一声呻吟漏了出来。然后所有触感又消失了！

 

ERIK简直快奔溃了，这远远超出了他的想象，CHARLES是玩真的，他必须在今天做到完美。他喘了几口气，他犯了一个错误，但是惩罚还未来。几秒钟后，ERIK感觉到他的阴茎被什么东西在挤压，然后他意识到，那是CHARLES的脚。他压的不轻不重，左右拨动着ERIK的阴茎，但这足以使ERIK开始颤抖，随着他的抖动，连着手铐的锁链也开始互相碰撞。然后突然间，CHARLES加重了力量，在ERIK能够反映过来之前，他的双手被吊的更高了，这导致于他不得不从跪变成半蹲。然后他感觉到自己的裤子被非常粗鲁的拉了下来，他现在全身上下毫无遮蔽物。CHALRES没有放松锁链，这个姿势太难受了，ERIK只坚持了三分钟就开始打颤，他觉得自己的肩膀快脱臼了，但身下的折磨更胜。每次当他要达到顶点的时候，CHALRES就移开了他的脚，ERIK的泪水透过眼罩流了下来，CHALRES用手抹去了它，他的手划过ERIK的下巴延伸到他的脖子。他慢慢抚弄着ERIK的脖子，他的脚以同样的频率继续挤压着ERIK的阴茎。ERIK的内心在叫喊，他已经无法再坚持哪怕一秒钟了。“你看，你太生疏了，ERIK。”CHARLES的口气有些轻佻，“你能做的更好的，我对此有些失望，我的朋友。”ERIK被这句话彻底击溃了，他的泪水像决堤一样开始往外涌。ERIK自己也不知道他的眼泪从何而来，他已经太久、太久没有哭过了。所有的一切，恐惧、伤心、委屈这些情感同时击中了他，还有……还有羞耻，他感觉随着泪水，这些全都不见了，全都被发泄了出去。

 

CHALRES放松了锁链，ERIK又可以跪在地上了，但他完全跪不住。CHARLES半蹲下来，抬起了ERIK的头，他温柔的判若两人！他揭开了ERIK的眼罩，他们终于对视了，ERIK除了CHALRES的眼睛之外什么都不想看，他所有的灵魂与一切都因这双眼睛而存在而有意义。他从CHARLES的眼里看到了很多东西，后者慢慢抹掉了他的泪水。CHARLES亲上了他的眼睛，他伸出舌头慢慢舔舐着ERIK的眼球，然后移到鼻子上，再来是嘴唇。他们今晚第一次接吻，这个吻安慰的性质多过亲热。ERIK慢慢平静了下来，他开始有些对自己失望了，他一直以为自己可以做到的。CHARLES看出来了，他总能看出来。“想继续么？”这真的是一个问句，ERIK抬头看着CHARLES，CHARLES相信他能做到，那他肯定可以做到，ERIK点了点头。CHALRES绽开了一个ERIK最喜欢的笑容，他站了起来，摸着ERIK的后颈，他没有再给ERIK带眼罩。ERIK深吸了几口气，回头示意CHALRES他再次准备好了。后者在他的脸上轻吻了一下。CHARLES总是相信他的。

 

ERIK转过头，他的正前方是那面巨大的镜子，他第一次在这里面看到自己的样子。他全身赤裸，手腕上的皮制手铐是他皮肤上的唯一颜色，他直跪着，阴茎由于刚才的事情有些软。CHARLES站在他的身后，浑身上下的衣服一个褶皱都没有。他看着CHARLES的左手从后面勾上了他的脖子，然后他看到刚刚被他脱下的皮带已经被CHALRES拿在了右手里，ERIK知道这终将到来。

 

CHARLES移开了自己的手，像那个晚上一样，他开始亲吻ERIK的脖子，他亲的很慢很温柔。ERIK完全放松了下来，他的双手仍被束缚着，但锁链已经放宽到他可以把手放在胸前，他抬起手摸上了CHARLES的右手。CHARLES停止了请问，他从镜子中看着ERIK的眼睛，后者也同样看着他。几秒钟后，CHARLES抬起了右手，他将皮带展开，从ERIK的腰腹开始向上滑动，当皮带碰到ERIK的一瞬间，后者抖了一下，但很快就恢复了平静。CHARLES继续自己的动作，皮带滑到了ERIK的右乳上，CHARLES慢慢在那里打着转，皮带有些硬，磨的ERIK有些疼。他咬着自己的嘴唇，害怕呻吟又会露出来，似乎是欣赏够了ERIK的忍耐，CHARLES终于进入了正题。

 

CHARLES抬起左手，拉过皮带的另一端，把它呈直线的展现在ERIK面前。然后慢慢的，他将皮带移动靠近ERIK，ERIK的呼吸开始有点儿急促，他很想闭上眼睛，但他知道自己可以做的更好，CHARLES会为他感到骄傲的。最终，皮带离开ERIK的脖子只有一层空气的距离了，CHARLES没有再给ERIK选择的机会，他将皮带牢牢的贴在了ERIK的脖子上。一瞬间，所有的记忆都有些回来，ERIK感到有些晕眩，他拼命吞咽着，他从镜子里看着CHARLES的眼睛，这是他所有力量的来源。CHARLES在等他，他必须自己做到！

 

他做到了！他慢慢平静了下来，皮带的触感没有他想象中的恶心，他看到CHARLES在镜子里对他露出一个欣喜的眼神。然后ERIK感觉到皮带在他的脖子上慢慢收紧，CHARLES毫不留情的开始压榨他肺里的空气。ERIK不得不张大嘴，虽然他早就知道这毫无意义，他感觉自己又勃起了，他浑身的细胞都在感受窒息带给他的缺氧中，这种感受太奇妙了。ERIK知道，在这段时间里，有那么几秒他会认为自己不需要呼吸，世界会消失，只有自己和CHALRLES。他太享受这个过程了，但还没等他达到，CHARLES就放开了他。

 

空气一下子涌入了ERIK的肺里，他大口喘着气，有些不解的看着CHARLES，后者从镜子里看出了他的疑问。“你看……你又忘记了，”CHARLES的语气像是在诱惑夏娃尝一口那个苹果。“你需要自己努力，ERIK。付出才会有回报不是么？”ERIK缓过了气，他不能再忍受了，愚蠢的自尊心只会让他变得更糟糕，他必须抛开一切。

 

ERIK将手举了起来，“我想我需要我的手，CHARLES，”他停顿了一下，“他们可以做很多事情。”CHARLES笑了一下，如他所愿的打开了手铐。ERIK保持着跪着的姿势，双腿慢慢分开，他的右手已经放进了嘴里。他的眼睛一直牢牢盯着镜子里的CHARLES，后者全部的注意力都集中到了自己的手上。ERIK回忆着他们的第一个晚上，CHARLES是如何做的，他同样从右手的指尖开始湿润，慢慢舔过整个手指。他反复这样直至这两根手指完全被口水包围，然后他的手滑过下巴、脖子、胸膛、腹部、他狠了下心忽略了阴茎，直接来到了重点。CHARLES后撤了一点儿，这个角度ERIK看不见CHARLES的眼神，但他现在全部的注意力都集中在手指上。他缓慢的打开自己，一开始是一根，然后是两根，他进出的很慢，让CHARLES完全能看清洞口的是如何因为自己手指的运动而变化的。最终他加入了第三根手指，这让他的膝盖有些打颤，他不断变化着手指弯曲的角度，在撤出来时微微张开，这样能更好的扩张自己。他真的要有些跪不住了，他抬头重新看向镜子，CHARLES似乎还是很冷静，他的大部分身子都被自己挡住了，看不出他有什么情绪上的变化，这让ERIK不禁有些泄气。

 

ERIK向前移动了一下，然后他的左手抚上了自己的阴茎，还没等他开始套弄，他就被一股力量装的趴在了地上。他的腿因为快速的血液回流和暂时失去了知觉，然后他感到CHARLES压在他身上，他的阴茎已经毫不留情的开始在他的体内肆意搅动。这让ERIK反射性的开始收缩，然后引起了CHARLES在他的屁股上拍了不算用力的一掌，但这有效的让ERIK放松了后面的肌肉。CHARLES的动作还是很凶狠，ERIK感觉自己的那一点被不断的刺激着，他拼命咬着嘴唇，都快出血了。突然他感觉到他的头被迫抬起了，CHARLES不知道什么时候用皮带勒着他的脖子，他的身子不得不随着这股力量一起抬了起来，他从趴变成了撑跪在地上。他抬头看向镜子，镜子里的CHARLES衣着完整！他估计只拉下了裤子的拉链，ERIK能感受到西裤的面料不断击打在自己臀部上，有些刺痛。CHARLES浑身上下唯一能泄露他情感的东西现在埋在自己的体内，他的眼神有些吓人，好像要把ERIK生吞下去一样。随着CHARLES不知疲倦的刺激，ERIK觉得自己再也没法忍了，无论他再怎么咬嘴唇也无法阻止呻吟从他的嘴里露出来！CHARLES在这个时候雪上加霜的将手指伸到了他的嘴里，ERIK的嘴被迫长了开来，呜咽立马回荡在房间里。CHARLES收紧了ERIK脖子上的皮带，后者的头不得不抬的更高。ERIK能感受到CHARLES的舌头从他的脊椎尾端开始一路向上，随着他身下的动作，CHARLES的舌头在他的身上有节奏的滑动着。最终来到了他的脖子，CHARLES舔上了束缚在ERIK脖子上的皮带，然后是露在外面的皮肤，然后是耳朵。

 

“我希望你记住，我的男孩，你完完全全是属于我的。”CHARLES的语气和他身下的动作截然相反，警告的意味让ERIK整个人兴奋的开始发抖，“如果再有一次，”CHARLES每说一个字皮带就会紧一分。“那个EGBERT HARRIS，或者其他什么人！用那种语气叫你的名字，用那种眼神看着你，我会直接在他们面前把你操的除了我什么都想不起来。”皮带已经不能再紧了，CHARLES身下的动作随着他的话语更加有力直奔目的地，ERIK在三重夹击下早已投降，但CHARLES还是不放过他。“我是认真的，我的男孩！你只属于我，你必须只属于我。”

 

他们一起射了出来。ERIK的脖子快被勒断了，他整个人抽搐着倒在地上，开始拼命的呼吸！他们已经玩过好几次了，但从来没有这样激烈和强烈过！ERIK整个人都被高潮的余韵和重新呼吸到空气的劫后余生感围绕，他除了呼吸和CHARLES什么都想不起来。过了一会儿，ERIK有些缓过来了，他发现自己仰躺在CHARLES的腿上。他想爬起来，ERIK认为自己需要立即解释EGBERT HARRIS的事情，但CHARLES阻止了他。“别动，ERIK。”CHARLES按住了他，“你的腿还在打颤，再躺一会儿，我们有的是时间。”ERIK想要张嘴说话，但他突然发现自己发不出声音，CHARLES有些好笑的看着他。“有时候会这样，”他解释到，“皮带勒的太紧导致声带短时间内没法恢复，过会儿就好了。”CHARLES边说边摸着ERIK的脖子，可以预见，那里已经留下了短时间内难以消除的印子。CHARLES将他放平在地上，厚实的羊毛地毯让地板感觉上完全不输给床。ERIK伸手抓住好像要站起来的CHARLES，后者安抚性的拍了拍他。

 

“我去给你倒杯水。”他站了起来，ERIK不想把视线从他身上移开，他目送这CHARLES走到窗边开始帮他倒水，然后走回来。他重新在ERIK身边跪坐好，扶起ERIK把杯子凑到他的嘴边。ERIK确实渴了，大半杯水喝下去后，他找回了自己的声音，也重新可以感觉自己的腿了，ERIK坐了起来。“CHARLES，你听说，我真的……”CHARLES捂上了ERIK的嘴又一次阻止了他的解释。“我知道，”CHARLES没有放开，他的手指开始摩挲ERIK的嘴唇，那上面被ERIK自己咬伤了，有点儿出血。“那个人一过来我就知道了，他早就是过去时了，普通到你都想不起来和我说对么？”ERIK用力点了点头，然后他感觉有点儿迷茫。CHARLES移开手，换上嘴唇，轻轻啄了一下。“你看，ERIK，这就是问题所在。即使我心里什么都清楚，我也无法控制自己不对此怒火中烧。一想到有其他人，除了我以外的人在肖想你，即使我明白这完全与你无关，我也会生气。”CHARLES停顿了一下，他的目光聚焦在ERIK的脖子上。“然后，你看，我就会伤害你。”

 

ERIK立马开始摇头，他拉下CHARLES的手，用力握住，好像害怕一旦松开CHARLES就会走一样。“我想你没有明白，CHARLES，”ERIK的语气非常严肃，“你总是在提醒自己别伤害我，你总对我小心翼翼的，这不是我想要的，CHARLES。你说过伪装是最痛苦的事情，我不希望你同我在一起的时候还需要隐藏还需要伪装。我早已知道你是怎么样的人，我的选择一如既往，也不会改变。”ERIK低头亲了一下CHARLES的手。“我从没有后悔过，现在也不会。这五个月来的日子是我此生最快乐的时光，包括今天，你从没有真正伤害到我，别人玩的比我们危险多了。我从来没有犹豫过，哪怕一秒，将自己的性命交在你的手里。我喜欢这样，CHARLES，我喜欢这样。”ERIK有些激动，他从来没有直言过自己的感觉，这让CHARLES忐忑了，他不善表达，但他忘记了他们之间有时候需要靠语言来让对方安心，CHARLES一直做得很好，他做得不够，他需要补上。“我喜欢把控制权都交给你，没有人能让我那么安心的这样做。”

 

CHARLES闭上了眼睛，几秒后他重新与ERIK对视，他的眼神里有些无奈。“你不能总这样骄纵我，ERIK，你不能总让着它。它会得寸进尺的。”这次换ERIK笑了起来，“不管是你还是它，你们都舍不得真正伤到我，是么？”CHARLES忍不住凑上去又亲了亲他，“是的，ERIK！是的。”ERIK笑着加深了这个吻。“所以……我的奖励呢？”ERIK的问题让CHARLES的表情有些戏谑。“不，我可不认为你今天的表现会有额外的奖励。”ERIK对此有些受伤，他的表情变得委屈。CHARLES又忍不住了，他继续亲着ERIK，然后把他压在地毯上。“我可以让你决定新房子卧室的墙纸，这个奖励怎么样？”ERIK被他逗笑了，“要是这样的话，看起来你已经看上书房了。”CHARLES对此不可置否，“我们可以有两个书房，亲爱的。”ERIK皱了下眉头，“两个？我以为你会留个房间，当个客房，或者儿童房。”ERIK立马闭嘴了！

 

他浑身都僵硬了，“哦，CHARLES，我……我不是那个意思。”但CHARLES听见了，他放开了ERIK，坐了起来。ERIK紧张的要死，他也坐了起来，他想要重新开口。但CHARLES抢先了，“你想要个孩子？”ERIK想了一下，点了点头。CHARLES抚摸上了ERIK的脖子，其实这样也会让他自己安心。“你认为我能做个好父亲么？我的生命里很少有父亲的存在，我不知道自己能否做到。”ERIK僵硬的肌肉放松了下来，“我想我也有此担心，我的榜样太糟糕了，我不知道自己能不能做的更好。”ERIK停顿了下，“但我们在一起，我相信只要一直这样，我们就可以做到的。”

 

CHARLES猛的站了起来，这吓了ERIK一跳，前者开始在房间里来回走动。ERIK都快被他绕晕了，“CHARLES，这是我的错，我没有考虑清楚！我们才认识五个月，我们还没有正式住到一起，我知道现在提这个压力太大了！我也不知道我是怎么了，也许缺氧让我脑子有些不清楚，我们可以以后再谈这些。你能先停下来么？”ERIK快在心里把自己捅死了！CHARLES还是没停，ERIK不得不站起来。但还没等他动，CHARLES就停下了。

 

CHARLES开始一动也不动的看着ERIK，这让ERIK更加紧张了。“CHARLES，说实话，你有点儿吓到我了。我……”还没等ERIK说完，CHARLES就向他走了过来。他走的很慢很郑重，这让ERIK把想说的话全部吞了回去。CHARLES走到离ERIK还有几步路的地方，第三次，他跪了下来。与前两次不同的是，ERIK觉得自己完完全全知道他想干什么！上帝啊！ERIK想着，我真的要与这个男人共度一生了！

 

CHARLES摘下了自己左手食指上的戒指，那是家族戒指，他平时不戴的，但出入这个庄园必须戴着。他拿着这枚经历了快一个世纪风霜的戒指，跪在了ERIK面前。他衣冠有些不整，而ERIK还是未着寸缕，他们两个要有多不合时宜就有多不合时宜。但CHARLES从来没像现在这样确定过，他想要和ERIK共度一生。“我明白现在不是一个好时机，但我无法再等待下一次，我的朋友。”CHARLES的声音有些颤抖，“我从不知道如何维持一段正常的关系，在遇到你之前我甚至不知道何为付出。是你让我明白世界上总有一个人你会心甘情愿为他改变，虽然我没有做到最好，但我一直在努力，ERIK。我们认识只有五个月，三分钟前我们讨论到了孩子。但请务必不要误会我这个举动是出于一时兴起，我之前考虑过很多次，我知道我们终将走到这步，但我不想操之过急。我们需要更多的磨合，更多的相处，更多的改变，当我们最终做到的时候，我相信我们自热而然就会走到这步。”CHARLES深吸了一口气，继续道：“但就在刚才，我从没有如此确信过，我希望与你一起共度余生。你接纳了我，在完完全全知道我是怎样一个人后。你爱我，在我危险的感情面前你没有退却。你需要我，在我伤害你之后，你还是需要我。这个世界上，再不会有第二个人，会让我如此毫无保留的展现自己，释放自己，同时不用担心你会转头离去。你甚至信任我这样一个人能够做一个好的父亲。就如同我当初所说的，我爱你，ERIK！每一天我都会更爱你一点儿。我的感情热烈而危险，你没有地方可以逃了，ERIK。请你答应我，与我共度余生，我会拼劲我的全部去做到最好。请你答应我。”

 

ERIK一直看着CHARLES，他安静的听完了CHARLES的请求，这是CHARLES第二次请求他。ERIK向前移动了一下身子，这样他可以碰到CHARLES，他的右手覆上了CHARLES的脸颊。他们互相直视着对方的眼睛，“我想，我们在学习如何当个好父亲之前，是不是应该先搞定如何当个好丈夫？”CHARLES眨了两下眼睛。“所以，我想这是一个‘愿意’是吗？”“是的，这是一个‘愿意’！”

 

ERIK躺在床上，他们在一个小时前回到了家。然后赶上在午夜前来了第二轮。他有了个未婚夫，这太神奇了。“第一次和订婚了的男人做爱有什么感受？”CHARLES趴在他身边问道，ERIK笑了起来，“就和第一次以订婚男人的身份做爱一样奇妙。”然后他们两个一起笑了起来。ERIK往下躺了躺，这样他可以枕在CHARLES的胸口，然后抱着他的腰。“所以，我们有多少人需要通知？”ERIK问道。CHARLES耸了耸肩膀，“说实话，我这里除了RAVEN其他都无所谓，但我俩结婚涉及到继承问题，其他人一定会非常关心的。这个逃不掉。”ERIK紧了紧环着CHARLES腰的手臂，“我也没什么人需要通知。”CHARLES的手慢慢揉着ERIK的脖子，他们都一样，都一样。然后他俩一起睡着了。

 


	15. Chapter 15

**番外二**

随着“砰”的一声巨响，门被关上了，是Charles和Erik别墅的大门。有些年头的木门因为这个粗暴的对待而发出了一声呜咽的抗议，但没人注意到。

“这太过了，Charles，我们讨论过这个问题的！”Erik愤怒的脱下了自己的大衣，粗暴的摘下了围巾。

Charles跟在后面，相对于Erik的愤怒，他的表情有些过于平静了。“我们是谈过这个问题，但在限定的情况里不包括你三天没有正常吃饭和睡觉，并且同时保持着高强度的脑力活动。”

Erik在听到这个回答后快速的转过了身子，“我知道怎么照顾自己，Charles！哪怕我没有照顾好，你也不能像刚才那样，在一大早就直接冲进我的会议室强行打断我的工作。”他的语调越来越高，一路上飙车到120KM/H完全不能发泄他心中的不满。Charles越界了，是Erik最不希望他越过的那条。

“那我该怎么办？在你没有照顾好自己的情况下？”Charles还是如此的平静，好像没有受到Erik一丝怒火的影响。

Erik被他的态度再次激怒了，“这是我的工作，Charles！你知道我有多看重它，并购到了最关键的阶段我不能半途而废，你为什么就不能理解我一下。”

“我当然理解你，Erik！”Charles的声音终于不再不温不火，“但我也早就说过，这个世上没有任何一件事情值得你用自己的身体冒险，那不仅仅属于你自己！”

Erik已经熬了好几天了，Charles的行为完全将他压抑已久的压力通过愤怒的方式爆发了出来。“对我来说我的事业值得我付出任何东西！我不是一个打着马球，上着私立学校长大的公子哥。我今天所有的一切都是通过我自己努力换来的，你完全不明白如果我放弃的话失去的是什么！工作对我来说不是一项有大笔信托基金为靠山的兴趣或者过家家。”

Erik几乎在吼完后一瞬间里就后悔了，他们的成长环境完全不同，但暗指Charles的事业仅仅是一项游戏实在是太过侮辱。Charles从来没有在身份方面给过他任何的压力。Erik想要道歉，但这又开始困难了。

Charles安静的听完了Erik的发泄，他又恢复了一开始的平静。“我想这个话题不宜再进行下去了。你已经回来了，请先去洗澡吧。等下下来把早餐吃了，然后你可以继续回去追求你的事业。”

Erik向前一步缩短了他们之间的距离，但Charles立即后退一步，转身走向了厨房。Erik看着他消失在厨房里，他站了一会儿，最终也转身上楼了。

早餐的过程非常的沉闷，这完全可以预见到。Erik实在是没有胃口，几天的饮食不规律已经让他几乎吃不下什么东西了，加上刚才的吵架，现在Erik觉得嘴里的培根和蜡纸没什么区别。他看向坐在一旁的Charles，后者专注于自己的电脑，手边摆着相同的早餐但一口都没动。

“吃不下的话就别吃了，反而对胃不好。”Charles没有抬头，“吃完了就放着吧。”

他没有再开口说过话，Erik不想再待在这里了，他起身走到客厅准备再次出门去公司，Charles没有阻止的意思。Erik走到门口开始往大衣里装钥匙，手机，然后他看到一瓶药放在车钥匙旁边。Erik拿起它看了一会儿，然后转头看向客厅的方向，最终他把药放进了口袋，开门走了出去。

 

Erik揉了揉眼睛，站了起来，会议室里其他的人还在埋头工作。Erik让手下的人分批轮流回去休息和工作，但自己作为负责人几乎都没怎么睡过觉。他看了看表，竟然已经快午夜十二点了，他从早上进公司后就没有再关心过时间。Erik走到了会议室的窗前，外面不知道什么时候开始下雪了，他端起咖啡喝了一口。当这口咖啡经过食管最终到达胃里的时候，Erik小心的呼出了一口气。他的胃已经抱怨了好几个小时了，咖啡的加入完全没有缓解胃的持续绞痛。这是Erik的老毛病，不过在Charles这些日子的调理下已经很久没有犯过了，这次好几天的高强度活动又让它重新得到了出来折磨Erik的机会。但Erik以前就习惯了它，他的忍耐力很好，那些下属和他待了一天了都没人察觉。Erik回头看了看，别人都在认真工作，他悄悄从口袋里拿出胃药倒了两粒出来，用咖啡送了下去。虽然是无用功，但至少有个心理安慰。Erik用头抵着窗户，他真想念Charles。18个小时了，Charles没有联系过他，没有电话也没有短信。Erik不记得上次他们那么长时间没有联系是什么时候了，好像从未有过。他呼出的二氧化碳在窗户上结出了一层白雾，突然Erik用手使劲擦了擦玻璃，他有些怀疑自己是不是因为长时间没有进食而产生幻觉了。外面大雪纷飞，一片漆黑，空气里唯一的亮光是街对面的路灯。Erik看到似乎有个人站在那里，但他身上全都是雪，几乎将自己和地面融为一体。Erik感觉自己的呼吸被抓住了，他在心里祈祷千万不要是Charles，下一秒他就转身将咖啡杯重重的放在了会议桌上。所有人的人都被吓了一跳，但Erik没有解释，他冲了出去。

Erik在经历人生中最漫长的十五秒，从会议室的楼层到达一楼只需要十五秒，但Erik还是不停的在按一楼的按钮，好像那样就可以让电梯快一点儿一样。大楼的值班保安惊讶的看着这位CEO只穿着衬衫就从电梯里冲了出来，他反射性的想要上前询问是否出了什么事情，但后者没有看他，直接冲出了大门。Erik一点儿都没有感觉到冷，当他以最快的速度跑到街对面的时候，他的胃在灼烧，他的心在灼烧。

Charles站在那里，他从头到脚都被雪覆盖了，可以想象他站在那里到底有多久。Erik站在他的面前，他呼出的每一口气都在被路灯照亮的空气里带起一阵烟雾。Charles没有动，不知道是被冻僵了还是怎么的，但他皱起了眉头似乎对Erik的穿着很不满意。Charles抬起手想要解开自己的围巾，但下一秒他的手就被Erik抓住了，然后他被一股巨大的力量向前拖着移动了起来。

Erik觉得有两股力量撕扯着他，一股是由内而外的灼热，一股是从外到内的冰冷。Charles的手冷的几乎感觉不到那是手，Erik紧紧的握着都不在乎这是不是会弄疼他。Charles一开始没怎么能找回自己的腿，他完全是下意识的被Erik拽着往前走，机械的迈着步子而已。他被粗暴的拽进了电梯，Erik直接按下了他办公室所在的楼层，这次的二十秒几乎被冻结在电梯里。然后Charles又被拽进了Erik的办公室，一路上后者都没有放开自己的手，Charles几乎能从这唯一的链接上感受到Erik的怒火。

一进办公室Erik就放开了Charles，他快步走到中央空调那里把办公室的热风口都打开，暖气调到最大，然后他走进了休息室，出来的时候手上拿着一块毛巾。他一言不发的重新走到Charles面前，将毛巾盖到了后者完全湿透的头发上。随着暖气越来越充足，Charles身上的雪开始融化了，Erik开始解他的围巾和大衣。但不知道为什么Erik的手抖的非常厉害，他试了好几次都没法解开大衣上的第一粒扣子。Charles抬起还是没有恢复温度的手覆盖到了Erik的手上，冰冷的触感让后者缩了一下。Erik渐渐停下了动作，他们本来就离的不远，Charles能清晰的感受到Erik才像是一个刚刚在雪地里站了好几个小时的人一样在瑟瑟发抖。

Charles几乎不可察觉的叹了一口气，他抬起另一只手慢慢抚上了Erik的后颈，就像以前无数次他做的那样。

“别……求你，Charles，别这样对我。”Erik几乎是呜咽的说出了这句话。“别拿你自己来赢这场争吵，随便你干什么，但求你了，别这样。”

Erik的声音里透着疲惫，无奈和绝望。他们在一起很久了，他们从来不认为一切都会顺利，但当他们控制不住开始互相伤害的时候，Charles选择了伤害自己。

“我没有办法，Erik。”Charles将他们之间的距离拉的更近了一点儿，“你告诉我，我该怎么做？我该怎么做才不会失去你，Erik？我不能失去你，我可以放弃任何东西，但我不能放弃你。”

Erik灼热的呼吸和Charles冰冷的呼吸交融着，Charles贪婪的把Erik的味道吸进自己的肺里，饥渴的好像他以后再也见不到Erik了一样。

“你不会失去我的，Charles。无论你做什么，我永远不会离开你。”Erik不顾Charles被融雪浸湿的大衣紧紧将他抱住。“你知道的，我没法离开你。是我的错，我……”

Charles打断了Erik的话，他放下了手，挣脱了Erik的怀抱。后者有些惊慌的想要挽留，但Charles坚定的退了出来。

“你不用道歉，Erik，我来只是想看看你而已，没有其他的意思。”Charles的声音恢复了一贯的冷静，“我不想打扰你工作，所以就在楼下看了会儿，我没想到你发现我了。”他拿起毛巾开始不紧不慢的擦身上的水渍，“我清理好之后就会回家的，我想你最好也回去工作，你的同事一定在等你。”

Charles说的非常诚恳，但Erik从内心深处泛出一种恐惧。他疾步走到Charles的身边，抢过他手上的毛巾，在他能说出下一句话的时候堵住了他的嘴。Erik亲的非常用力，Charles的嘴唇和他的手一样冰冷，Erik试图用自己的将它们暖和起来。他伸出舌头舔舐着Charles的嘴唇，但后者对此并无特别的反应。Erik越亲心里越害怕，他开始推Charles，想让他离门尽量的远。然后他将Charles推倒在了沙发上，一路上Erik都没有断开他们之间的吻，如果这算是一个吻的话。

Charles倒在了沙发上，Erik只花了一秒钟就坐到了他的身上，然后他开始脱Charles的大衣、围巾，对此Charles还是毫无回应。Erik从喉咙里发出一声恳求的呜咽，最终当Erik想要解开Charles皮带的时候，他的手被按住了。Charles伸手将Erik推开了一点儿，他抬头看着明显心慌意乱的Erik，没有将他从自己的身上赶下去，而是伸手固定住了Erik的腰以防他跌倒。

“你不用这样，Erik，我不想你这样。”Charles的声音恢复到一贯的温柔，“我真的只是想来看看你，我不知道怎么才算是不打扰，所以才会在楼下站了一会儿。我想等你休息了或者结束了才来找你。”他伸手重新抚摸上Erik的后颈，这在一瞬间就让Erik放松了下来，不再是紧崩着坐在Charles的身上。

“我请了三天假，”他继续道，“我想既然你已经忙了那么久了，再三天应该够了吧？”

Erik惊讶的看着Charles，然后慢慢的他的目光里开始透出很多其他的东西。Charles终于笑了起来，“那看起来是够了，不过我还是希望不用三天那么久。所以你现在最好快点儿回到会议室去，搞定那个该死的并购计划，然后我们一起回家，好么？”

Erik感觉整个人都平静了下来，持续了好几天的焦躁感和怒火在一瞬间就消失不见了，他俯下身子不带任何情色意味的亲了亲Charles的嘴唇。

“你要在这里陪着我？”Erik有些不确定。

Charles弯了弯嘴角，“是的，如果不是你刚才拉我拉的太急的话，你会发现有个拎包在我的脚边。现在好了，我还要重新回去拿，希望没人把它拿走。我的电脑可在里面，要是我的论文丢了也许我会被开除的。”

Erik环抱住Charles，在他的脖子里深吸了一口气。“我让保安帮你去拿，你好不容易热起来，再出去会生病的。”

 

之后的两天里，Erik抛开了一切东西专心于自己最后的冲刺。但他的属下们发现一旦到了饭点，他们的CEO会非常人性化的强制他们休息一会儿，然后总会神秘的消失半个小时。大家抓住这难得的放松机会开始窃窃私语。看在上帝的份上，他们被这位CEO压榨了那么久，拿他八卦一下也是应该的。

最终这个魔鬼般的星期过去了，他们赶在周末之前将所有的数据、报表、文件一切东西都准备好了。不论周一到底会如何，所有的人在最后一份文件检查完毕之后都欢呼了起来。Erik的脸上也难得的露出一丝笑容，他简短的总结了一下，然后把所有人都放回了家。

五分钟后Erik推开了休息室的门，这两天他来这里的时间都快超过过去几年加起来的了。他的动作很轻，生怕惊扰到房间里的人。天已经完全暗了下来，Charles开着一盏台灯坐在窗台边看书。灯光打在他的身上，让他整个人看起来柔软的不可思议。

“希望是个好消息。”Charles合上了书，转头看向Erik。

“不，还没到有消息的时候。不过，我猜，我们能回家了也算是个好消息。”

Charles笑着站了起来，“走吧，我想你等不及了。”

难得的，回去的路上是Charles在开车，Erik感激的坐到了副驾驶的位置上。Charles希望他在路上能先睡会儿，Erik不知道自己看上去有多糟糕。但Erik睡不着，Charles虽然不太开车，但他的技术很好，车子平稳匀速的向前移动。刹车不会很重，从来不按喇叭，更不会为了赶一个信号灯而突然提速。可Erik就是没法让自己的脑子停下来，他知道自己应该抛开那些东西，但他没法从长时间的高度紧张中恢复过来。Charles看了眼闭着眼睛但眉头紧锁的Erik，加快了一点儿车速。

 

Erik终于关上了花洒，他不知道自己在热水下站了多久，但太阳穴的跳动告诉他，自己必须马上躺下来。他走出了浴室，Charles不在房间里，Erik有些失望，他不太想一个人入睡。阳台，没有。厨房，没有。客厅，没有。储物室，没有。车库，没有。哪里都没有Charles！Erik每找一个地方心就被揪一下，最终他站在了通往地下室的楼梯口。他们搬进来快三年了，当初在装修的时候他们临时起意将地下室改造了一下。然后三年中，他们在里面度过了很多棒极了的夜晚。但今天Erik有些害怕，他不知道自己在怕什么。三天前的争吵如今想来历历在目，他太了解Charles了，这事远没有结束。Erik知道这次没有什么对错，他们都过分了，但他真的不想通过这种方式解决。最终他屈服了，想要见到Charles，触摸到Charles的欲望战胜了他的自尊心。Erik无奈的踏上了第一个台阶，他从来没有赢过。

灯光从门缝里透了出来，Erik深吸一口气打开了门。不出意外的，Charles坐在那个巨大的沙发上等他。

“请过来。”Charles拍了拍他身边的空位。

这是个很容易的命令，Erik走了过去，坐了下来。他们之间空了一点儿距离，Charles似乎不着急消灭它。沉默让Erik开始有些紧张，他总习惯于让Charles来决定下一步，但后者除了转过身子看着他之外没有其他的动作。Erik转过头想打破局面，可他刚想转下脖子，Charles立马伸手抚上了他的脸颊，用力阻止了Erik的行动。Charles变坐为跪，跪在了沙发上，消灭了最后那点儿距离。

“你真应该好好看看你自己，Erik。”Charles的声音没有什么起伏，他的呼吸拍打在Erik的耳边“你看上去糟糕透了，”他的手开始小幅度的在Erik的脸颊上摩挲，“你不应该这样对待自己的，没人允许你这样做过。”

Charles的语气渐渐变的有些冷，这让Erik有些紧张但同时又似乎有什么在他的体内被激发了。Erik咽下一口口水，喉结随着这个动作上下翻滚了一下。Charles似乎被这个吸引了，他凑近了一点儿，同时手慢慢移动到Erik的脖子上。这让Erik的呼吸立即变重了，他太需要这个了。可Charles丝毫没有停留的意思，他继续向下，Erik洗完澡之后穿的是浴衣，这让Charles非常容易的就攻略了胸前的皮肤。Erik微微转头就能看见Charles的脸，他伸头想要一个吻，但后者避开了。Erik咬了咬下唇，想要说话。

“嘘……”Charles的另一只手压在了Erik的嘴唇上。“你没有被允许说话，我的男孩。请安静。”

Erik感觉到Charles的手蜿蜒着在他的浴袍里驰骋，每探索过一个地方，那个地方的皮肤就像是久旱的土地被灌溉上新雨一般重新活了过来。Charles开始不满足于只是抚摸，他用了些力气将Erik推倒在了沙发上。Erik没有挣扎，但内心的失望在扩大，Charles很少这样粗暴的达到自己的目的，他更喜欢用语言，Erik也更喜欢他用语言。

Erik趴在沙发上，浴衣已经完全抛弃了它的职责。Charles的手不知疲倦的继续游走在Erik的背部皮肤上，好像这是一块上好的丝绸怎么摸都不会厌倦。Erik深吸一口气闭上了眼睛，享受着这种几乎可以算是宠溺的触摸。然后他突然睁开了眼睛，身体紧崩了起来，他感觉Charles的呼吸开始拍打在自己的皮肤上。那温度几乎要灼伤了他的肌肤，Erik在等待，等待最终的烙印。但没有，什么都没有。Charles的手还是如此温柔的不放过任何一块地方，而他的呼吸从Erik的耳后开始，一路缓慢的向下移动着。他的每一次呼气都能让Erik被覆盖到的皮肤泛起鸡皮疙瘩，他的每一次移动都能让Erik的身体随之晃动。Charles当然明白他的男孩需要什么，但不是现在。

Erik的呼吸越来越急促，他快要控制不住自己的身体了。爱抚完全不能满足他的内心的欲望，他试图抬起身子去追逐Charles的呼吸，但他立即为此付出了代价。Charles的双手有力的扣住了他的腰，狠狠按了下去，然后是长达五分钟的冷落。Erik死死咬住自己的嘴唇，害怕哀求会脱口而出，他没有忘记自己不被允许说话。也许是Erik的坚持取悦了Charles，五分钟之后Charles奖励般的亲了一下Erik的耳后根。这几乎是今晚的第一个吻。

然后Charles继续自己的旅程，他重新俯下身子从刚才中断的胸椎骨开始继续向下移动。Charles的耐心非常的好，他确保了自己的呼吸拍打到了Erik的每一块肌肤，在漫长的旅程中Erik彻底的放松了下来。他感受到自己的腿被温柔的打开，腿上的皮肤得到了相同的待遇，Charles一点儿都不着急去照顾Erik最重要的地方。当他到达Erik的脚心时，后者不得不紧紧抓住沙发的真皮垫子才不至于当场射出来。早在Charles还在尾椎骨的时候，Erik就已经完全勃起了。

最终Charles完成了这场仪式，他回到最开始的地方，在Erik的后颈上印下第一个吻。这个吻虔诚而火热，让Erik几乎在一瞬间就感受到了灼烧，它不是一个吻而是一个烙印。Erik再也没法控制自己的声音，他叫了出来。Charles一路沿着Erik漂亮的脊椎曲线舔舐着向下一动，一条淫靡的光带在灯光的照耀下绽放在Erik的背上。Charles的手缓缓深入了Erik的体内，与他的嘴相反，Charles扩张的动作有些急切有些粗暴。Erik能感觉到Charles手指的每一个变化，但这对他来说不是最需要注意的。Charles的舌头一路向下在尾椎骨的地方停下来，他似乎发现了什么有趣的东西，轻笑了一下。然后Erik的手指不得不再次伤害了真皮坐垫，因为Charles的舌头开始在他的腰窝里打转。

房间里很安静，这使得Charles在舔Erik的腰窝时发出的声音更加震耳欲聋。Erik看不见Charles的任何动作，但光想着他一边用手指操着自己一边迷恋的膜拜自己的身体就足够Erik射出来了。可Charles在床上的想象力和行动力永远会让Erik惊讶，或者说欲罢不能。Erik的阴茎早就被Charles牢牢控制在了手里，他不被允许说话更不被允许射精。

Erik开始扭动身子，他已经没法分辨到底是Charles的舌头，还是他埋在体内的手指，又或是束缚着他阴茎的手，哪个更令他疯狂。即使是无声，Erik的饥渴和欲望几乎都能从他的皮肤里吼叫出来。突然间，所有的触感都消失了。Erik有一瞬间被绝望和恐惧所覆盖，他害怕这是惩罚，他害怕Charles会就这样离他而去。但下一秒，他整个人都被翻了过来。Erik的眼睛因为灯光的关系模糊了一阵，但这无关紧要，因为Charles甚至都没等他躺稳就抬起他的腿进入了他。

 

渐渐的，Charles的轮廓清晰了起来。Erik的眼神聚焦到了他的脸上，Charles身下的动作算不上激烈，但每一下都让Erik感觉自己在失去对身体的控制。Erik看着Charles慢慢俯下了身子，直至再也没有距离存在于他们之间。这个动作使得Charles的阴茎能够到达更深的地方，Erik深吸一口气，放松着肌肉努力让他进来的更加顺畅。这个举动明显取悦了Charles，他用鼻子亲昵的蹭了蹭Erik的脖子。然后Charles把自己的阴茎深深的埋入Erik的体内，同时放开了钳制着Erik阴茎的手。

Erik的手紧紧揪住沙发的垫子，如果他不这样做的话估计Charles会被他抓伤的。Charles缓慢的用自己的阴茎摩挲着Erik体内的那个点，那个他闭着眼睛都能找到的地方。他的身体紧贴着Erik的，以相同的频率在律动。每动一次，Erik的身体就会不受控制的向上寻找着更加紧密的联系，他们的呼吸交融着，乳头互相摩擦着，胯骨互相碰撞着。每一次律动都会让他们感觉可以将对方融入自己的骨血里，Erik的阴茎被夹在两具肉体中间随着每一次律动而跳跃着。Erik的乳头在摩擦中早已敏感的连微风拂过都会引起它们的抖动。

Charles的呼吸不再平稳，他身下的动作开始越来越激烈。他的手牢牢的环住Erik的身子，不再放任他控制自己的身体。Charles感受着Erik每个细微的身体变化，控制着他每一次呼吸的变奏。当Erik再也控制不住自己的声音开始在他的耳边用呜咽哀求的时候，Charles毫不犹豫的抬起了身子，骤然分开的肉体都因为失去温暖的来源而颤栗了起来。

Charles不再耐心的挑逗Erik的神经，他的阴茎开始大幅度的在Erik的体内进出。而他的手再次及时的掐住了Erik的阴茎，这让后者再也没法顾及Charles的命令。

“求你，Charles，我保证不会有下次了，求你。”Erik整个人反复被撞击在沙发上。Charles没有对此做出任何反应。

Erik咬了咬嘴唇，他直视着Charles的眼睛，希望他会心软。但除了更加快的抽插之外，Erik没有得到任何其他的答案。

“我很抱歉，Charles。”Erik抬手抚上了Charles的面颊，后者略微转头贴了上去。“我很抱歉我伤害了我自己，属于你的我自己。”

Charles的目光渐渐柔软了下来，但他身下的动作没有停止。他重新俯下了身子，今晚第一次，或者说这几天来第一次亲吻了Erik的嘴唇。Erik紧紧的抱住他，张开嘴让他们的舌头开始如同他们的身体一样交缠。Erik饥渴的吮吸着Charles的舌头，好像久旱逢甘露的泥土一般。最终，当Charles在Erik的体内射出来的时候，他放开了Erik的阴茎，后者几乎是嘶吼着同时射了出来。

 

他们互相依偎着在沙发上躺了一会儿，Erik还是紧紧搂着Charles，好像怕一松手他就会不见一样。

“我也很抱歉。”Charles闭着眼睛，头埋在Erik的脖子里，吐出了这句话。

Erik本来有些昏昏欲睡了，但这句话让他睁开了眼睛。

Charles微微挣扎，退出了Erik的怀抱。他支起身子，看着Erik，“我不应该如此粗暴的打断你的工作，Erik。我越界了，我也很抱歉。明明有很多种方法可以处理好的，我选择了最具有伤害性的一种。”

Erik摇了摇头，他重新拦过Charles，环抱住他的腰，让自己枕在他的肚子上。

“这没有关系，Charles。”Erik的呼吸喷在Charles的小腹上，“只要你在，什么都没有关系。”

Charles叹了一口气，他抬手摸上了自己最喜欢的地方。“现在睡的着了么？”

没有回答。Charles低头看了看，笑着拍了两下手，关上了灯。


	16. 番外三

锋利的金属划过鲜红的表皮，被包裹在其中的汁水轻而易举的摆脱了束缚从西红柿里争先恐后的涌出。Erik控制着刀柄，确保每一刀都恰到好处的达到他想要的目的。自从和Charles在一起后，他的厨艺得到了有效的锻炼。当然并不是因为Charles将所有的家务都交给了他，而是因为Charles坚持Erik必须会照顾自己，在他不能兼顾到的时候。Charles并非那种会通过日常生活来处处彰显自身控制力的Dom，相反，Charles从未在家以外或者说是他们默认的调教环境之外对Erik有过任何“不当”的举动。  
“他的Dom。”Erik想到，手上的动作慢了下来，让这两个单词从他的大脑慢慢滑过心脏最终达到胃。他胃里随即涌起了一股暖流，滑过他的五脏六腑包裹住他的心脏，最终回到他的大脑。Erik的嘴角翘了起来，他的眼睛瞟向放在一旁的一个纸箱。这是他从公司带回家的，之前一直被藏在公司里，今天是Charles的生日。Erik笃定的知道除了自己，他的Dom别无他求，而作为一位的合格的Sub，他当然要好好执行他的Dom所要求的一切。  
想到这里，Erik收敛了一点儿笑容，放下手里的刀，走过去打开了盒子。盒子放在冰箱旁边的桌上，镜面的冰箱门在Erik走过的时候照出了他的样子。他穿着居家的衣裤，一条暗紫色的，已经不太明显的压痕环绕着他的脖子，棉质的T恤衣领并不能很好的遮挡住这条痕迹。Erik对着冰箱门摸了摸自己的脖颈，之前他出了个长差，上周回来后他们两个都有些失控，这次的勒痕险些连高领的硬领衬衫都无法遮住。Charles在结束后显得非常懊悔与惊慌，甚至想要伪造就医记录，让Erik可以请几天病假，以免被他的同事都看到。在之后的几天，他的Dom会长时间的盯着他看，但在他回望时又不会给予明确的指示，就好像他只需要看看Erik就可以了。这让Erik意识到了问题，他的Dom认为自己羞于向别人承认他是属于谁的，并从内心深处认为自己还有选择。  
Erik用一个星期的时间，仔细回想了他们自认识以来的点点滴滴。不可否认，在一开始，Erik确实非常担忧Sub的身份。这种担忧是基于幼年创伤和长期的自我不认同，但Charles的出现完全改变了这一点，Erik享受于他的Dom给他创造的安全空间。在起初，这种空间可能会限定在几个Erik认为合适的区域，比如家里或者任何他认为安全的地方。但随着时间的推移，他认为只要有Charles存在的地方就是安全的，他想他可以接受任何他的Dom选择的地方。可Erik从来没有试过，因为Charles从来不要求。于是Erik找到了问题的所在，他的Dom需要自己适当的暗示。  
Erik伸手打开了箱子，一个铂金制的圆环躺在蓝色丝绒垫上，他拿了起来，微凉的触感让他莫名的感到有些期待。圆环在他的手上转了一圈，阳光从窗外折射进来让圈的内环泛出一行字，是Charles的手写签名，字体用的是他签在市政府需要他们签署的那份表格上的。大小是他专门测量后定制的，内置了控制器，可以通过外部遥控完美的在他的脖颈上收缩。他们的婚姻已经会让一部分人无法认同，可想而知他们真实的关系又会吓到多少人。但Erik不想去管，那些人与他无关，他需要的只有他的Dom。

Charles在用钥匙打开家门之前心早就已经飞回许久了，从今天早上开始他和Erik就没有联系过，他喜欢惊喜，更喜欢他的Sub给予他的惊喜。他和Erik刚在一起时，他以为自己已经别无所求，但事实证明他高估了自己。Charles知道自己早就无法满足于他们现有的相处模式，Erik是属于他的，这点他们俩人都毫无异议。但其他人呢？他需要的是那些能够看到Erik的人，无论他们能否理解他与Erik之间的关系，都可以被明确的传递到一个信息。Erik已经有主了，任何在打主意的人最好都给我停止。可这对Erik来说也许太过了。  
他的Sub与众不同，Erik会一丝不苟的执行任何他下达的命令，即便在一开始他会因为新鲜的东西而无措或者害羞。但同时，Erik又保持着相对的独立，他非凡的思想与人格无时不刻不在惊艳着Charles，这在给他带来无限惊喜的同时，也让Charles意识到必须控制住自己。Erik乐于侍奉自己体内的野兽，但场合非常的重要。  
最近一段时间，Charles常常会陷入一定程度上的自我厌恶情绪，他不明白自己还有什么好不满足的。Erik明显毫无保留的沉浸在与他的关系中，也许只要他开口，Erik就一定会去做。但Charles竟然会感到害怕，一个Dom不应该会对自己想要下达的命令感到害怕，除非是因为他认为自己的Sub还有选择的余地。他的Sub也许会选择离开他，而Charles明确的知道这一旦发生会带来什么样的结果。那将会是他们两个人彻底的悲剧，他无法想象自己伤害Erik的画面。所以他不开口，只要他能够忍住，不开头那一切就都不会发生。  
于是Charles会时不时的盯着Erik发呆，他的大脑在遇到Erik相关的问题时总不能像处理其他问题一样作出很好的判断。所以长时间的思考是必须的，也有助于让自己冷静下来。但偶尔的失控还是在所难免，比如上周Erik长差回来时身上穿着因为突然降温而向同事借来的夹克。Charles不得不用让指甲深深嵌入皮肤的痛感来阻止自己当场在家门口暴走，他必须看着Erik在别的人面前脱下外套，并礼貌的感谢别人将他送回来。Erik明显能够感受到他的情绪波动，他的Sub立即变得紧张起来，连请同事进来喝杯茶的客套话都没说就三言两语将人送走了。当然Charles并不能完全保证，自己真的能忍过一盏茶的时间。接着后面的一切照他们的关系来说是顺理成章的，可在Erik坐了十个小时飞机并没有得到充分休息的前提下，长达两个小时的调教得到的最终结果是他的Sub昏了过去。在皮带松开的那一刻，Charles几乎是肝胆俱裂的，有那么一瞬间或者更长，他以为自己失手了。对于窒息这样高度危险的行为，参与的双方都必须对对方完全的信任。Erik从来没有质疑过他，可Charles从内心的最深处不相信的是他自己。之前的经历让他意识到自己有多可怕，他不愿意任何可怕的事情发生在Erik的身上。还好，晕厥只是短暂的，Erik很快就在Charles的帮助下调整了姿势并恢复了意识。Charles不知道自己看起来是什么样子，但他能从Erik刚睁开的，还未聚焦起来的墨绿色眼睛里看到自己几乎破碎掉的倒影，最终这场调教反而是在Erik对他的安抚中结束的。  
但无论最近一段时间他内心有多少波动，Charles都会在今天抛开，他需要及时行乐，准备好迎接自己的Sub给予他的惊喜。

Charles特意没有按门铃，他将钥匙轻轻的放在门口的篮子里，放下包，准备好在这栋他们居住了三年的房子里开始他的寻宝之旅。他根本就没有考虑先去地下室，他的Sub不会那么循规蹈矩，他在通往二楼的楼梯口踌躇了一下，最终还是决定先去餐厅看看。当他刚进入餐厅，Charles就知道自己找对了，但他同时微微挑起了眉毛。他的Sub衣着完好，桌上放着丰盛的晚餐，一切都和平时看起来别无二致。这反而激起了Charles的好奇心，没有人比他更懂得耐心等待后的嘉奖会是多么美妙的道理了。  
Charles也像往常一样走过去，拉下Erik，给了他一个日常的吮吻。在他们的嘴唇分开时，Erik不听话的给了他的Dom一个轻咬，让他们之间的气氛一下子变热了好几度。可Charles的耐心异于常人，他并没有急着进行下一步，只是顺势在Erik的腰上轻掐了几下。  
“看起来我还需要等等？”他们的嘴唇已经分开，但Charles的手还流连在Erik的腰和臀上。  
果不其然，Erik永远都能惊讶到Charles。他很快摇了摇头，“不，我们今天要先拆礼物。”  
“哦！”Charles不可抑制的喘了一下，“可这个礼物我天天能拆，不能算。”他的手早就在说话间钻入了Erik刚换上的高定衬衫里，是他亲自挑选的款式。  
Erik的手稍稍抵抗了一下就放弃了，他歪了歪头，示意Charles应该注意一下除了自己以外的事物。Charles顺着他的指示方向望去，看到了放在一旁的一个深蓝色箱子。  
“嗯？！”Charles旺盛的好奇心还未得到满足，他看向脸带隐隐期待的Erik，决定配合他的Sub。  
当Charles笑着打开盒子的时候，出现在眼前的东西让他微微一怔。他收敛了笑意，伸手拿起了躺在盒子里的圆环，当他看清楚刻在内圈的文字时，Charles才意识到这真的是他想的那样东西。但他的脸上并无再次出现笑容，他反而略皱起眉头，明显陷入了思考。一直提着心观察Charles反应的Erik咬了咬下唇，微微张嘴却没有发出任何的声音。一时间，整个房间都沉入了一种不太好的寂静中。随着时间的推移，Erik的下唇被咬的有些肿了，他的手也紧握了起来。这对他来说是一次冒险，他做这一切的原因是基于自己对他Dom的猜测，万一他猜错了呢？万一Charles根本没有想要将他们的关系推进到这一步，所有的一切都是他的一厢情愿呢？Erik快要被这种寂静夺走了呼吸，他用力吞咽了一下，在认真思考是不是要上前夺下这个项圈。  
就在Erik几乎要撑不住，跪下祈求他的Dom原谅他的鲁莽与自作主张时，Charles转过了身。他的眼神让Erik读不出任何东西，他从未见过这样的目光出现在Charles那双漂亮的湛蓝色眼睛里。Erik闭上了眼睛，等待着他的Dom的宣判。  
“你知道这意味着什么，Erik。”Charles语气平稳，用的是相当肯定的陈述句。屋子里的空气立刻就被这句话带入了另外一种截然不同的气氛，Charles总有这样的本事，仅仅是用简单的话语就能彰显出他独一无二的气质。  
Erik睁开眼睛，回望过去。他坚定的点了点头，右脚向后撤了一下，膝盖刚刚弯了一点儿就被Charles阻止了。“不，不是现在，Erik。”  
金属制的项圈在Charles的手里转了好几圈，已经开始逐渐染上他的体温。在Erik点头后，他又思考了几秒，真的只有几秒，然后Charles的眼神变了。Erik熟悉这一次的，三年前，在那个Charles祈求他留下的凌晨，同样的目光也曾出现过。  
“一旦你带上这个，我的Erik，你需要明白不是今晚不是今天，也不是明天或者几个假期的时间。而是你将会永远，永远带着它。除非我允许，否则它绝对不会出现在你身体以外的任何地方。你的同事，朋友，对手都会知道你是个Sub，属于我的Sub。你所有的社会关系都会被颠覆，也许最终，最终你会除了我之外别无他物。”Charles的目光少许柔和了一些，“Erik，你确定你准备好了么？”  
“你准备好了么？”这是Charles每次开始调教前必回询问Erik的问题，体贴的完全不像是一个强势的Dom。他一直在给予Erik选择，也一直在提醒自己Erik是个独立的人，他还有选择。但这恰恰是Erik不需要的，他需要的是他的Dom将自己毫无保留的展现出来，无论是好的还是坏的，只要是属于Erik一个人的就可以了。  
Erik回望的目光没有一丝改变，“我知道我说再多，都还是会让你有顾虑，Charles。所以，你可以试试，试试看我准备好没有。”  
Charles的手紧了紧，他们对视的目光没有丝毫的错开。一会儿后，Charles展露了一个笑容，但Erik并没有放松，因为那个笑容透出的并非轻松与愉悦，更多的是最后一搏时的孤注一掷。这次，不是Charles在逼迫Erik突破自我，而是Erik在不断催促着Charles更进一步。一旦尝试了，那么他们就必须承受最终的结果。这一直是Charles害怕去试的原因，只要他还能控制自己，他就绝对不会去冒险。但Erik等不下去了，他意识到了Charles的自我压抑和怀疑，这是他的Dom，除了他自己之外没有任何人能够帮助他。Erik也不允许有其他人的介入，在独占欲这点儿上，他们可是不相上下的。  
最终，是Charles投降了，他第一次向自己的Sub投降。他低下头深吸了两口气，这让一直看着他的Erik也下意识的一起做了两下深呼吸。当Charles再次抬起头的时候，那个熟悉的Dom回来了，Erik整个人都因为这个变化而迅速热了起来。高级定制的衣服在短短几秒内就显得那么多余，他是多么想，立刻马上就跪在他的Dom面前，交出一切控制权，安心的被Charles圈在他所创造的安全空间里。  
可Charles完全不急于让这些发生，他反而将项圈放回了盒子里。但他同时上前两步，伸出手抚上了Erik的后颈，很好的安抚住了Sub有些焦躁的情绪。抚慰持续了几秒，接着Charles开口做了最后的确认。“我们可以试试，我的男孩，但你必须清楚的知道，无论结果好坏，你都没有机会离开我。你明白么？”  
Erik点点头，想要伸头得到一个亲吻，但他的Dom用食指阻止了这次擅自行动。“嘘！别急，我的爱，别急。”  
接着Charles放开了Erik，退后两步。“我希望等我回来的时候，你身上已经没有多余的东西了，Erik。”然后Charles拿起装有项圈的礼物盒，转身走出了餐厅。  
一个人留在原地的Erik又习惯性的咬了下嘴唇，这下本来就伤痕累累的下唇撑不住了，被咬开了一个小口子。但Erik无暇顾及那么多，他迅速的开始除去自己身上的衣物，但又必须耐着性子将这些衣服叠整齐后放在一旁的椅子上。他稍稍思考了一下，Charles在离开的时候没有明确自己是否需要跪下，但经过三年的相处，Erik明白他的Dom在一些细节问题上一直是由着他性子的。于是Erik定了定神，赤裸着走到餐厅的门口，以Charles喜欢的那种姿势跪了下来。

Charles离开的时间其实并不长，但对于内心仍旧有些焦躁的Erik的来说，简直度日如年。他悄悄的伸头看了好几眼二楼的楼梯，选择跪在这里也是一个小小的私心，能够第一时间看到回来的Dom。就在Erik忍不住第三次探头的时候，Charles从楼上走了下来。楼梯口就在餐厅左边，换了身衣服的Charles在最后三级台阶的时候就看到了已经毫无遮盖物的Erik。他不着痕迹的弯了弯嘴角，左手仍旧拿着礼物盒，右手拿着手机明显在和别人通话。  
Erik的心稍定，他不敢明目张胆的去看，但偶尔几乎话语还是飘进了他的耳朵。“我明白，不会有问题的，就一个晚上，你们老板”这些词语断断续续的出现，虽然内心已经开始对Charles对于他的忽视感到委屈，但Erik的脸上还是不敢有任何不满。  
终于，在也许只有几分钟，但在Erik看来有好几个小时的电话结束了。Charles收起手机，向Erik走了过来。跪着的Sub稍稍仰起头，希望能够从他的Dom那边得到命令。但又一次，Erik失望了。对方只是递给他一件衣服，Erik认出是今年开春Charles刚刚为他购置的一件风衣，本能趋势Erik立即接了过来。  
“穿上。”这个命令直接而简单，即便不是Erik想要的，但他完全无力反驳。墨绿色的风衣因为上好的材质即便是直接贴在皮肤上也不会有任何的不适，Erik的身体几乎被完全遮盖了起来。在系带子的时候，Erik抬眼去看Charles的反应，对方全程眼睛都没有移开过，似乎是非常耐心的在等待Erik完成他的命令。  
当带子最终在Erik的腰上形成一个结时，Charles下达了第二个命令。“跟着我。”  
Erik以为他们是要转移去地下室，或者是卧室。但当Charles绕过厨房，走到后门的时候，他才意识到他们是要出门。Erik下意识的吞咽了一下，脚下的步伐稍稍慢了那么半拍。将所有注意力都集中在身后Sub身上的Charles当然立即就感受到了，他故意打开了门，侧过身眼睛重新钉在了Erik的身上。这一次没有命令，但他需要Erik做什么一目了然，他的Sub总是能很好的懂得自己想要的东西。Erik的呼吸快了几拍，他看向自己的Dom，想从对方的目光中判断出自己的认为是否正确。当他得到肯定的答案时，Erik深吸了一口气，接着踏出了第一步。  
春日的傍晚不能算很冷，但屋子外的微风还是让Erik抖了一下，跟在他后面出门的Charles绕到他的面前，伸手将他刚刚好不容易系好的风衣带子拉了开来。Erik下意识的就抬手拉住了Charles的动作，他们的目光撞在一起，仅仅是几秒钟的对视，Erik就败下阵来。他抿了抿嘴唇，闭上眼睛扯开了手。但他猜测的事情都未发生，他的Dom只是重新将刚才因为匆忙而没怎么系好的带子重新打了一个结，空气中的微风被这个完美的结都挡在了衣服外面，不再像之前那样冷。  
“在这里等我。”在Erik重新睁开眼睛前，Charles就已经转身离开了。他现在一个人站在屋子外面，虽然还在院子里，但Erik有种他赤裸着站在大街上的感觉。现在是晚餐时间，邻居出门的概率并不高，夜晚也已经开始降临，昏暗的空气并不能让人在很远就看到他。可Erik还是觉得坐立难安，他每一秒钟都想逃回去，把自己关进房间。随便Charles用什么手段惩罚他，他一刻也不想待。可他的脚却像生根了一样一动不动，甚至连肌肉都没有跳动。他的Dom下达了命令，他除了遵从别无选择。  
终于，Charles回来了，他将车从车库开了出来，停在院门口摇下了车窗，向Erik撇了撇头，示意后者上车。Erik几乎是飞奔着冲了过来，一把拉开车门就跳了进去。坐在驾驶座上的Dom看着Erik一气呵成的动作，忍了忍才没有笑出来。他暗自咳了一下，用不赞同的目光看向似乎还惊魂未定的Sub。副驾驶位置上刚刚放松下来的Erik立刻就紧绷了起来，“我很抱歉。”他说道。Charles几乎能够听到Erik内心的挣扎了，在过去的那些调教时光里，如果哪一次Erik做的不够好，即便最后执行了命令，他也会被要求重新做。直到过程与结果一样完美。Charles知道他的Erik在思考自己是否会要求他下车重新来一遍，但基于今天他们寻求结果的特殊性，Charles并不准备在这样的小问题上浪费太多时间。尤其是自己也并不想给任何其他人更多的机会能够窥视到这样状态的Erik。  
车子一路向西行驶，Erik在第二个红绿灯时才反应过来他应该系上安全带，他的手还有些颤抖，安全带的插口对了三次才成功卡主。他借着姿势悄悄观察了一下在开车的Charles，发现对方脸上并无不悦便放下了心。  
当车子第四次转向的时候，Erik才意识到他们不是去SPIRIT。这个认知让他再次紧张起来，但他并不后悔，他的紧张与无措只是出于本能的羞耻心。但过去的三年中，他的Dom早就无数次向他证明，相较于Sub的天性，这点儿本能毫无抵抗的资本。

当Charles拉上了手札，打开车门锁时，Erik才从沉浸的思维世界里醒过来。他望向车窗外，发现他们到达了一个封闭的地下空间，但偌大的地方好像只有他们一部车，而且Charles并未下车的打算。但很快，车子就晃动了一下，还没等Erik有所反应，Charles便伸手安抚性的拍了拍Erik的手。接着Erik意识到他们在下降，整部车都在下降。几秒钟后，他们停了下来，Charles打开了安全带示意Erik与他一起下车。Erik赤脚踩在瓷砖上，他感到有些冷，但很快周围的环境就让他完全忽略了这点儿。  
Charles似乎很熟悉这个地方，在没有任何人带领的情况下，他一个人沿着走廊一直向前走，他们的四周都是镜子，充足的照明能够让他们看清楚整个空间里每一个角落。当Erik还在疑惑这到底是什么地方时，眼前出现的场景让他目瞪口呆。他们的前方，在那些镜子之间突然出现一个透明的房间，房间里的人明显是一对处于调教时间中的D/S。透明的玻璃将房间里的一切都暴露的彻彻底底，而在里面的那个男性Dom明显知道这一点儿，一直在逼迫被道具打开了身体的女性Sub对着玻璃展示着自己。  
Erik的脸瞬间烧了起来，他明白这里是哪里了，他之前在圈子里漫无目的的转悠时曾听说过这个地方，但这里的入会资格审查的很严格，几乎没有可以参照的标准，外行的人甚至都找不到入会的渠道在哪里。但明显，他的Dom，他的Charles是这里的常客。这个认知让Erik的胃灼烧起来，他无法确定这里只是Charles的过去，还是在他们在一起后的现在。毕竟自己并没有完全的彻底的满足过他的Dom，如果Charles一直是在这里弥补……Erik强迫自己不要再想下去。随着他们的深入，四周变得透明的房间越来越多，虽然这些特殊材质的玻璃隔音效果超常，没有任何声音回荡出来，但Erik可以从那些Sub的表情里听到他们的叫声与哀求，有几个甚至他只来得及看一眼就不忍再望了。越到里面他们遇到的人也开始变得多，一开始只有一两个，毫无例外的都是Dom，他们好整以暇的对着几个透明的房间，用观看艺术品的赤裸目光观赏着那些房间里的一切。当Erik走过他们的时候，这些明显经验老道的Dom会敏锐的秀出他身上的Sub气息，尤其是在看到他空空荡荡的脖颈时，舔在他身上的目光就会变得暧昧与下流很多。但无一例外的，当他们重新审视Erik并看到走在他前面的Charles时，这些Dom不管是心不甘情不愿，还是反复衡量，最终他们都会放弃上前攀谈的打算。这让Erik紧绷的神经稍稍放松了一些，仅仅是这些人的目光就已经让他无法忍受，这还是在他穿着风衣的情况下，Erik努力吞咽了两口，希望自己不要恶心的当场吐出来。  
终于，在走了起码十分钟后，他们停了下来。Erik看着Charles再次将手掌贴在了一面镜子上，仍旧是几秒后，镜子打开了一条缝，随后转了90°，向他们展现出了入口。Erik的心被吊了起来。

当Erik踏进房间的时候，他意识到这里每间房间的布置都是一样的，完备的调教用品一应俱全。地上铺着柔软的上等地毯，甚至还有一个吧台，他毫不怀疑这里能够提供使用者起码一周的生活必需品。Erik尽量放松自己的呼吸，但一路走来看到的场景在他的脑子里挥之不去，完全失去自我控制力的Sub在那些Dom手上简直像是个破布娃娃一般任人摆弄。他甚至觉得，那些Sub就像房间里的布置物一样，用完了可以补充，用坏了可以更换。搞不好如果有Dom需要，这里还能给他们提供Sub。毕竟一路走来，孤身前来的Dom不在少数。  
Charles站在门口，他并未立即开口，他知道Erik需要时间调整自己，刚才那些场景对他来说确实太过了。Erik从来没有真正进入过这个圈子，那些小打小闹和遮遮掩掩的聚会与这里比起来简直不值一提。Erik今天会做出这样的决定，是因为他根本，根本不懂他可能会面对的是什么。而他不能利用这一点去获得他梦寐以求的东西，这对Erik来说不公平，Erik是他的Sub也是他毕生所爱，只要他的理智还在一天，他就永远不会逼迫Erik。  
门悄无声息的恢复到了原样，Erik站在房间中央，背对着Charles，起伏的身体显示着他正在发抖。Charles仍旧站在门口，虽然面上不显，但他的心也一样在颤抖着。尝试的结果在目前看来一目了然，他输的一败涂地。  
一会儿后，Erik慢慢转过了身，他看向Charles也看到了门外。很明显，玻璃是双向可见的，也就是那些房间里的人也能够看到房间外的一切。Erik的胃再次翻滚了一下，他直视着他的Dom，脸上的表情越发趋于绝望。Charles觉得自己无法再等了，他甚至都没有开口，Erik的表情就说明了一切。他必须立即离开，离Erik远远的，最好断了自己再出现的可能，不然他会毁了他的。  
“你一直来这儿么？”Erik强迫自己开了口，破碎的声音昭示着他的极限。他必须知道答案，不然他会死的。“在我们在一起后？”  
想要逃走的Charles惊讶的张了张嘴，他没有意识到Erik在纠结的是这个问题。他迅速摇了摇头，“当然不，Erik。”他上前两步，迅速抬手抚摸上了Erik的脖子，后者紧绷的肌肉僵硬的让Charles几乎也是一颤，他明显吓到他的Sub了。“我已经很久没有来了，久到在我认识你之前。”Charles自嘲的笑了笑，“我和你说过，我母亲去世那段时间，我整个人过的很糟糕，现在你知道有多糟糕了。”  
Erik稍稍放松了一些，他最害怕的事情并未发生，他的Dom还是只属于他的。Charles的心也平静了些，他弯了弯嘴角感觉有些好笑，自己的Sub与他纠结的点根本就是岔的十万八千里。  
“那段时间我几乎天天都在这里，你刚才也看到了，这里能给你一切你想要的。酒、药、Sub，只要你有钱就行。”Charles的目光黯淡了些，将自己最肮脏的一面露在心爱的人前总不是一件容易的事情。但Erik主动凑上来，轻轻的，丝毫不带情色的轻吻了两下Charles的嘴唇。后者的眼里透出一些宽慰，“又一次我醉的太厉害，止疼药让我脑子更加不清楚，差点儿闹出人命。那天的Sub稍微晚几分钟送到急症室就没救了，这里的老板非常恼火，花了很多钱和关系才压了下来。”Charles的声音里带着真诚的懊悔，“他来这里只是为了赚自己弟弟的学费而已，我差点儿毁了他。在警察局的时候，我几乎没法正眼去看他的母亲，于是我再也不来了，戒酒戒药。我就是在那个时候认识Chad的。”  
这个名字跳出来的时候，Erik明显又紧张了起来。“不，不，我们已经结束了，你知道的。”Charles这下笃定他的Sub到底在害怕什么了，他安抚性的回吻了两下Erik。“但我必须向你承认，Erik，在这里的那段时间，是我最肆意与快乐的时候。我不需要伪装自己，不需要考虑别人，我的本性毫无顾忌的主宰着我的理智。我带你来这里，是想告诉你，你完全不知道自己面对的是什么。过去三年，你并没有了解全部的我，也许我提过，但真正融入其中与三言两语是无法比拟的。”Charles放开了Erik，后退两步，混合着希望的绝望表情这一次出现在Dom的脸上，他几乎使用颤抖的声音开了口。“你现在知道全部的我了，你准备好了么？”  
Erik没有立即回答，他仔细的审视着他面前的Dom。从他熟悉到不能再熟悉的湛蓝色双眸开始，掠过脸颊、鼻子、嘴唇、脖颈、包裹在衣物下的胸膛、腰腹、大腿、小腿，最终重新将目光聚焦到Charles的脸上。Erik吸了口气，抬起手解开了唯一能够束缚住身上衣物的那个Charles亲手打的结。  
风衣落地只用了两秒钟，而Charles对此的反应竟然里立刻转过身冲到门旁按下了一个按钮。透明的玻璃瞬间雾化成一片磨砂，让人丝毫窥视不到。Charles恼怒的转过身，准备呵斥Erik的鲁莽，但他随即看到了已经跪在了地上的Erik。他的脸上带着那种，我就知道你不会让别人看到的得意笑容。Charles意识到自己被他的Sub摆了一道，他们对视了一会儿，Erik已经不需要回答刚才的问题了，他的行动证明了一切。  
恢复思考能力的Dom可没有那么好对付，他的手再次按在了按钮上。跪在地上的Erik有一瞬间的迟疑，他的眼神闪了闪，最终咬了咬牙没有动也没有开口祈求。Charles勾了勾嘴角，毫不留情的按下了按钮，磨砂玻璃瞬间又被清除的一干二净。Erik几乎在瞬间想要跳起来逃跑，但他强迫自己一动不动，他的Dom没有下达命令，他不能动。Erik的表现让Charles刮目相看，他能够清晰的看到Erik紧张的呼吸几乎要冲破他的肺叶，随时随地会有人走过来。Charles在等待，等待他的Sub投降。果不其然，一个人影出现在了玻璃外，Erik的喉咙已经完全羞耻的呻吟了。但走过去的人连一个眼神都没有留给这个房间，只是匆匆路过而已。这下站在门边的Dom再也忍不住笑了出来，跪在地上的Erik惊讶的张了张嘴，才意识到，Charles打开的是从里向外看的那一面，外面仍旧看不见丝毫这间房间的景象。这下意识到自己被耍了的Sub生起了气来，Erik仍旧是不能动，但他将脸转向一边，拒绝去看自己的Dom。  
Charles走了过去，抓住了Erik的下巴重新转了过来。“真生气了？”语气里毫无担忧的成分，“那你等下可能要生气不过来了，我的男孩。”他略略压低声音，“你没有机会了Erik，从现在开始，你没有机会了。”  
被警告的Sub并未流露出丝毫的惧意，“只要你只属于我，Charles。我只要你身体里的野兽只会被圈在我的身体里，无论好的还是坏的，都只有我能看见。那其他我就别无所求。”  
Charles的呼吸停了下来，他被这样的告白击的手足无措，他的手仍旧卡在Erik的下巴上，他的眼睛毫无章法的试图在Erik的脸上寻找他违心的任何证据。但一切都是徒劳，这是Erik内心最深处的想法，他几乎要为上天赐予他的这一切而叫喊出来。他低下头，狠狠的抓住了Erik的嘴唇，后者下唇上刚刚有些凝聚起来的血珠瞬间又爆裂开来。并不浓重的血腥味却是最好的催情剂，他们都硬了起来，Erik未着寸缕所以的更为明显。  
当这激烈的唇齿交锋终于停下时，Charles没有给他的Dom任何喘息的机会，他从怀里掏出了那个项圈。没有再询问任何一句话，银色的金属将Erik修长的脖颈环抱了起来，Charles稍稍调整了一下位置，接着用指纹控制着项圈的收紧。  
Erik能够感受到脖子上的束缚停在了一个既不会影响他呼吸，又不会被忽略的松紧程度。他想要更多，但他知道他的Dom给予任何东西都是有条件的，他必须自己去争取。Charles再次抬起Erik的下巴，“准备好接受你的回礼了么，我的男孩？”  
Erik稍稍低头蹭了蹭Charles的指关节，“是的，我的主人，是的。”  
【END】


End file.
